Engaged for New Year
by Bella-Jaze
Summary: A Isabella Cullen le habían dado como plazo la celebración de año nuevo que cada año organizaba su familia para encontrar a un hombre dispuesto a casarse con ella y presentarlo en la celebración, pero ¿Cómo iba a encontrar al hombre correcto en cuatro días? Todos Humanos.
1. Prólogo

**Engaged for New Year**

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría. Está prohibida la copia parcial o total de esta historia.

 **Prólogo**

La famosa empresaria Isabella Cullen estaba en un aprieto, ¡Su abuelo la estaba obligando a comprometerse en matrimonio! Le había dado como plazo la celebración de año nuevo que cada año organizaba su familia para encontrar a un hombre dispuesto a casarse con ella y presentarlo en aquella celebración, pero ¿Cómo iba a encontrar al hombre correcto en _cuatro_ días?

Peor aún, ¿Existiría acaso un hombre dispuesto a cumplir las condiciones y obligaciones que su posición exigía?

Debía encontrar a ese hombre a como diera lugar, pues no estaba dispuesta a ceder su puesto como directora y accionista mayoritaria en Cullen Corp.

No podía ceder el trabajo de su vida.

No estaba dispuesta a perder el poder que el ser la primogénita le concedía.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Engaged for New Year**

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría. Está prohibida la copia parcial o total de esta historia.

Capítulo 1:

Who run the world?

27 de Diciembre. Cinco días para Año Nuevo

—Necesito que hagas una copia de este contrato, envíala al cliente para que su equipo legal lo revise y procedamos con la firma, urge que se realice a más tardar el día 3 de Enero por favor avísales, también necesito que le pidas a Jacob el reporte de su área, y a Jasper un informe previo de los ingresos de este año. Asegúrate de decirle a Jacob que o tengo su reporte hoy o me importará poco que le haya concedido dos días de vacaciones extra, porque no lo dejaré salir de la oficina.

—Si jefa, ¿Quiere que le traiga un café?

—Te lo agradecería mucho, Angie.

Sonreí a mi asistente, y ella se marchó a realizar las tareas que le había encomendado.

—Jessica, comunícame con el gerente de recursos humanos por favor — le pedí a mi secretaria por el intercomunicador.

—Enseguida.

Hace año y medio que ostento el cargo de CEO de Cullen Corp, una de las empresas tecnológicas más grandes de Estados Unidos, pero claro, eso a la mayor parte de mi familia no le pareció nada bien.

Pues en la familia Cullen aquel que llega primero le toca la mayor parte. Y para desgracia de mis primos menores, yo Isabella Cullen soy la primera de mi generación, la primera de cinco hombres y dos mujeres que en su mayoría ansiaban estar en mi lugar.

Cullen Corp es el legado de mi familia. La dirección general y el sesenta por ciento de las acciones han pasado por más de cinco generaciones de hombres Cullen, todos primogénitos de sus generaciones.

Yo era la primera mujer en convertirse en CEO de la empresa familiar.

—El señor Abott no se encuentra disponible, dice su secretaria que está realizando las entrevistas para el puesto que solicitó.

Me informó Jessica después de unos minutos.

—Gracias Jessica, ¿Ha llamado el señor Masen? — pregunté.

Pero no hizo falta que respondiera.

La puerta de mi oficina se abrió y por ella entró aquel hombre que conocí dos años atrás.

—¿Para qué quieres que llame si te dije que iríamos a comer? Le pedí a Ángela que no te trajera el café, arruinará tu apetito.

—O sea que yo no puedo tomar mi café pero ¿Tu si?— pregunté, arqueando una ceja.

—Yo no me quejo de estar lleno al segundo plato, yo sí puedo tomarlo.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de mi escritorio.

—¿Si?

— _Ni creas que voy a poder terminar el reporte, seguramente…_

—Hola Jacob, si mi mañana va muy bien, no aún no he comido, ¿Que tendrás el reporte para cuando vuelva de comer? ¡Me parece perfecto! ¡Qué bien que hayas trabajado aunque acaba de pasar la fiesta de Navidad! Eso dice mucho de cuánto valoras tu trabajo— Le dije y colgué el teléfono.

—¿Problemas con Jacob?

—Los de siempre, cree que puede conmigo.

—¿Veintisiete años y aún no aprende?

—Sigue reacio a aceptar mi posición en la empresa— contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

—Creo que el año y medio que llevas como CEO ya debió decirle algo.

—Llévame a comer Edward Masen, estoy a cinco segundos de hacer mi salida triunfal y dejar a Jacob con la palabra en la boca.

Le dije sonriendo, ambos nos apresuramos al ascensor que era para mí uso exclusivo, las puertas estaban cerrándose cuando Jacob apareció hecho una furia ante nosotros.

—Si has terminado, deja tu reporte con Angie, ella me lo dará cuando vuelva — le dije antes de que las puertas se cerraran por completo.

Edward comenzó a reírse en cuanto estuvimos solos.

—De verdad que no sé cómo lo haces, te conozco hace dos años y aún no sé cómo puedes manejar a cinco hombres como Jacob.

Yo sonreí. Había comenzado a trabajar en la empresa desde hace más de cinco años, cuando aún era estudiante, compaginaba mi carrera de Negocios Internacionales con mi trabajo en la empresa, comencé con puestos pequeños que me llevaron a conocer la empresa a profundidad, así como al personal que laboraba con nosotros.

Ahí aprendí a dar órdenes a los hombres que creían que por ser mujer iban a pasar sobre mí.

—Tengo mucha práctica, pero dime, ¿Tú para cuándo?

Pregunté, refiriéndome a su propia empresa familiar, su padre aún no había decidido a cuál de sus hijos debía ceder el control de la empresa, y para mí opinión, Edward era la mejor opción.

—Mi padre aún es joven, y no quiero quedarme en una oficina si me lo preguntas, prefiero mantener el control del área de laboratorios.

Se encogió de hombros. Edward era el segundo hijo de los Masen, su abuelo había levantado de la nada una empresa que ahora era bastante importante en su sector, pues se dedicaba a la generación de materiales para la fabricación de tecnología, desde el común plástico hasta metales y aleaciones que hacían de mejor calidad los productos que nosotros generamos.

Pero él nunca había tenido intención de hacerse cargo del área administrativa de su empresa, le apasionaba trabajar en el laboratorio y crear diferentes materiales, cada vez mejores, con mayor resistencia y amigables con el ambiente. A pesar de que tenía el potencial para convertirse en el CEO de su empresa, él no estaba interesado.

—Y bien, ¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?

Me preguntó tomando mi mano, costumbre que había adoptado desde que nos conocimos.

—Sorpréndeme.

Con una sonrisa nos sacó del ascensor cuando éste llegó al estacionamiento, y nos condujo hacia su auto, donde me abrió la puerta del copiloto y después de que yo estuve en mi lugar, él corrió al lugar del piloto para llevarnos a comer.

Manejó durante algunos minutos por las concurridas calles de New York, él siempre conocía lugares pequeños y donde nunca se te hubiera ocurrido comer, pero salías con ganas de volver de lo delicioso que preparaban la comida.

Edward era de las pocas personas que me conocía, sabía que disfrutaba de una comida en un restaurante elegante y una buena copa de vino, pero también disfrutaba de la misma manera un plato sencillo pero delicioso en algún rincón de esta gran ciudad.

Cuando mi tío, Amun Cullen, se retiró hace año y medio de su cargo como CEO a causa de un infarto, mi abuelo, Eleazar Cullen, me nombró la nueva CEO del emporio familiar. Él consideraba que estaba lista para asumir el cargo, y Edward estaba presente cuando ocurrió el gran evento del cambio de poder, me dijo que me había visto diferente cuando mi abuelo pidió mi firma en los papeles donde tío Amun me cedía su cargo y acciones de la empresa.

Y desde ese día él juró que iba a mantener mis pies sobre la tierra, para que siempre recordará lo duro que trabaje para llegar a donde estoy, que aunque fuera mi derecho de nacimiento, me esforcé por ser la mejor en lo que hago, en conocer a todo mi personal para poder llevar la empresa como hasta ahora lo he hecho.

— ¿Y cómo está tu hermana? Hace tiempo que no la veo.

Pregunté mientras comíamos en un pequeño local de comida tailandesa, era pequeño pero acogedor y los platillos estaban deliciosos.

—Elizabeth y James están tratando de probarle a papá que son los mejores para llevar la compañía, Elizabeth tiene mejores planes si me lo preguntas, voló a Londres la semana pasada para ver a un posible cliente, si logró el trato, sin duda alguna habrá tomado ventaja considerable contra James.

Los hermanos de Edward eran todo lo contrario a él, ellos deseaban el reconocimiento y el poder, James tenía treinta y un años pero su experiencia no era rival contra mi favorita, Elizabeth o _Lizzie_ como yo la llamaba, ambas teníamos veintisiete años, fuimos juntas a la escuela de negocios, y aunque siempre estábamos compitiendo por ser las mejores, éramos muy cercanas, ambas necesitábamos probar que las mujeres podemos mover el mundo igual o mejor que los hombres.

—La llamaré, puede que en el futuro trabajemos juntas como lo planeamos en la universidad— comenté divertida, mi amiga estaba luchando por sus sueños.

—Y… ¿Cómo va lo de ese tipo… Ryan… Regan…?— preguntó de repente.

—Riley, eso no funcionó— contesté simplemente.

— ¿Qué? Pensé que él era el "indicado" como dice Elizabeth, estuviste con el ¿Cuánto? ¿Cómo un año ya?

—No era para mí— contesté haciendo una mueca. —Olvidemos a Riley, dime ¿Has encontrado a alguien? Y no estoy hablando de esas amiguitas tuyas de un par de noches.

—Noup, sabes muy bien que es difícil para mí encontrar a la persona correcta.

—Ya somos dos entonces.

—Salud por eso— comentó levantando su cerveza. Yo choqué mi vaso de agua mineral con su botella.

—¿Deberías estar bebiendo cerveza ahora? ¿No debes volver al laboratorio? — pregunté.

—No, tengo la tarde libre, mamá quiere que la ayude a mover algunas cosas de la sala y su invernadero.

—Salúdala de mi parte, y dile que pronto iré a comer esos deliciosos brownies que prepara.

—Ella estará encantada de que la visites— comentó con una sonrisa.

Terminamos la comida entre pláticas sobre su trabajo y el mío, él estaba trabajando en un nuevo metal que ayudaría a que nuestros generadores solares funcionaran con mayor eficiencia. Y yo estaba de los nervios tratando de terminar el informe general del año, este era el primero que lo hacía todo por mi cuenta, el año anterior tuve que hacerlo pero seis meses fueron mi trabajo y el resto de tío Amun, había salido bien, pero quería demostrar que podía llevar la empresa a mejores niveles de los que me fue entregada.

Edward me llevó de regreso a la oficina cuando terminamos la comida, él quería subir a hacerme compañía durante un rato, pero su madre lo llamó para decirle que lo estaba esperando, así que subí sola los veinte pisos del edificio.

—Hola Jessica, ¿Sabes si Jacob ya entregó su reporte? — pregunté en cuanto abrió el elevador.

—Aun no, Señorita Cullen, el señor Black-Cullen dijo que…

—Dímelo Jessica, no es culpa tuya lo que el incompetente de mi primo diga.

—Dijo que iba a tener el reporte cuando él quisiera… y que podía ir con sus amenazas a quien le importara. — dijo un poco incomoda.

Sabía que esas no eran las palabras de Jacob, él probablemente había hecho uso de un léxico menos agradable.

—Gracias Jessica, voy a hacerle una visita y cuando regrese Ángela, puedes ir a comer.

Ella asintió, ella y Ángela eran muy eficientes en su trabajo, ambas hacían posible que todos los pendientes estuvieran atendidos y en orden, y mantenían en mi escritorio una taza de café o té.

Jacob era el encargado del área legal de la empresa, era el hijo mimado de mi tía Rachel, ella se había casado con el abogado William Black, quien era totalmente manejado por su esposa e hijo. Jacob era el que se había revelado cuando el abuelo decidió que yo iba a ser la sucesora de tío Amun. Pues había nacido tan solo unos meses después de mí y tenía la idea de que por ser él el primer nieto varón, debía ser quien obtuviera el cargo.

Yo no quería tenerlo dentro de la empresa, pero era tradición que cuando el CEO cambiaba, el resto de su generación debía ocupar también un puesto en la empresa.

Mis primos ahora tienen un lugar aquí dentro, solamente Lauren se mantuvo apartada, era la menor de todos nosotros, así que se reveló al igual que mi padre en su tiempo y se fue a estudiar psicología cuando llegó su turno de ir a la universidad.

El departamento legal se encontraba en el piso quince, pero Jacob no había querido la oficina del encargado anterior del área en ese piso, había hecho que su madre le rogara a mi abuelo para incorporar una oficina en mi piso solamente para él, yo me había opuesto, Jacob podía tener experiencia llevando casos por su cuenta y en la firma de su padre, pero no sabía nada de la empresa cuando entró a trabajar con nosotros.

Pero el niño hizo berrinche y ahora lo tenía del otro lado del piso que yo ocupaba.

Cuando llegué a su oficina, escuché gritos dentro de ella, la voz pertenecía a Jacob; así que entré sin llamar como usualmente lo hacía.

— ¡¿Que no puedes entenderlo?! ¡Necesito que termines ese reporte hoy!

Jacob estaba gritando a su secretaria, y si mal no lo entendía todo se debía al reporte que debió estar en mi oficina dos semanas atrás.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

—Nada que te importe Isabella— contestó enojado.

—¡Claro que me importa! Jane es parte de mi personal, y no puedes tratarla así.

—¡Es mi maldita secretaria! Trabaja para mí, no para ti.

—Yo pago su salario, así que es parte de mi personal, al igual que tu Jacob, así que dime ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Jacob se quedó callado, pero me enviaba una de sus miradas asesinas, en serio creía que un día de estos las venas de su frente estallarían.

—¿Te niegas a decirme? Bien, Jane, ¿Puedes decirme que estaba ocurriendo? Descuida, no tienes nada que temer, mi primo no puede hacerte nada ni a ti ni a tu trabajo.

Jacob dirigió una mirada intimidante a su secretaria, pero esta solamente se enfoco en mí y habló.

—El señor Black dijo…—contestó con voz tímida y vacilante.

—¡Black-Cullen! ¡Aunque te tardes más! — la interrumpió enojado.

—Cállate Jacob, te di la oportunidad de hablar hace un momento y no lo hiciste— lo amenacé —Continua Jane.

—El señor Black-Cullen me pidió que hiciera el reporte del área, pero aún no lo tengo listo, le juro que he tratado de hacerlo lo más rápido que puedo, pero hay más pendientes en la oficina y yo no puedo…

—No te preocupes Jane, el reporte no forma parte de tus obligaciones, regresa a tu puesto por favor.

— ¡No puedes darle órdenes a mi secretaria!

—Ya acordamos que si puedo, retírate Jane, por favor.

Ella salió de la oficina y Jacob me dio su mirada enojada nuevamente.

—Ese reporte tenía que estar listo hace dos semanas Jacob, y es tu trabajo, no el de tu secretaria.

—Ella debe hacer lo que le pido, así no sea parte de su trabajo, además he tenido muchos pendientes en la firma de mi padre…

—Si no tienes tiempo para trabajar en la empresa, no sé por qué insististe tanto en tener un puesto aquí, te he dado el tiempo suficiente Jacob, pero si la firma de tu padre es más importante que Cullen Corp, necesito que renuncies a tu trabajo aquí, no voy a pagarte un sueldo que no mereces.

— ¡No puedes correrme de la empresa! ¡Soy tan o más Cullen que tú! — dijo sorprendido y aun enojado.

—Te equivocas Jacob, te lo juro amo a tía Rachel, pero de no ser porque ella le insistió a Billy de colocarte ambos apellidos, tu no formarías parte de esta empresa, sabes lo que ocurre con los hijos de las mujeres Cullen.

—Con todas, menos contigo ¿No es así?

—Eso no es tu problema, Jacob. Y sí que puedo despedirte, así tendrás más tiempo para la firma de tu familia. Espero tu reporte para última hora de hoy, sino lo tienes, regresa mañana por tu liquidación.

Salí de la oficina, donde Jane trabajaba en su escritorio.

—Jane, no entregues lo que tengas del reporte a mi primo, va a hacerlo por su cuenta, ¿Te ha pedido que hagas tareas fuera de tus deberes en Cullen Corp?

Jane dudó.

—Dime la verdad Jane, por favor.

—El señor Black-Cullen en ocasiones me pide que redacte algunas cosas de la firma de abogados de su padre, y algunas otras cosas relacionadas con ello.

—Mira, estoy segura de que Jacob no podrá con el reporte, pero veremos al finalizar el día, por ahora, deja los recados de Jacob en su escritorio, solo los que corresponden a Cullen Corp para el día de hoy, y tomate el resto del día, estoy segura de que Demetri y tus niños estarán felices de verte en casa temprano.

—Gracias, Señorita Cullen.

—No hay de qué— respondí sonriendo.

Avisé a Jacob que su secretaria tenía el resto del día libre, y como era de esperarse enfureció, pero sabía que nada podía hacer.

Lo dejé despotricando en su oficina cuando estuve segura de que Jane se había retirado de su puesto y me fui a mi oficina a continuar con mi trabajo.

* * *

—Jefa, la busca el señor Cullen y su tía la señora Black-Cullen.

Me informó Jessica por el intercomunicador.

—Gracias Jessica, hazlos pasar— indiqué.

Dos segundos después, el abuelo Cullen entraba por la puerta de mi oficina, seguido de una muy enojada tía Rachel.

—Ya te dijo Jacob, asumo— le dije al abuelo, levantándome de mi silla para saludarlo.

Él no contestó, simplemente me saludó besando mis mejillas, como siempre.

—Y deberías estar avergonzada de haberle dicho algo así a mi Jacob, él trabaja muy duro para esta empresa.

—Rachel, dijiste que venías a ver a Jacob y que yo sepa su oficina está del otro lado del piso— le dijo mi abuelo.

Tía Rachel salió indignada de mi oficina y cerró dando un portazo.

—Tengo una explicación para lo que le dije a Jacob— le dije, invitándolo a tomar asiento en uno de los sofás de la pequeña sala de mi oficina.

—Sé que sabes por qué haces las cosas, te conozco, o no te hubiera dejado este cargo a ti, cielito— contestó él con una sonrisa.

— ¿Entonces…?— pregunté confundida con su visita.

—Ya conoces a tu tía Rachel, si no venía a verte era capaz de quedarse en la casa todo el día hasta que cumpliera su capricho— explicó — pero hay algo en lo que me dijo, que tiene algo de razón.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — pregunté curiosa.

—Que no tienes un novio con el cual darme nietos, Bella, tienes veintisiete años, no tienes un novio formal al que nos hayas presentado, eres una gran empresaria pero tu vida personal ha quedado de lado.

—No siento la necesidad de tener un hombre a mi lado abuelo, además dudo mucho que algún hombre acepte las condiciones para casarse conmigo — comenté, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Ya pasé por esto con Amun, no quiero que tu vida sea como la de él y sé que tus padres tampoco…

—Mis padres me apoyan, lo han hecho toda mi vida— repliqué.

—Carlisle y Esme te aman, lo sé, pero no puedes enfocarte solamente en el trabajo, ve tu vida reflejada en Amun, su única hija apenas tiene veinte años y él ya sufrió un infarto, no quiero que te ocurra lo mismo, o que te quedes soltera de por vida.

—Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo ir por la vida diciéndoles a los hombres si aceptarían casarse conmigo y hacer el papel más de una esposa que de un marido. Ninguno lo aceptaría.

—No he venido a darte un consejo, Bella… — tomó mis manos entre las suyas antes de continuar— cielito, esto no es un consejo, y no creas que lo hago para perjudicarte, todo lo contrario.

—Tú solo me llamas cielito cuando tienes que decirme algo que no va a gustarme.

—Bella, tienes hasta la fiesta de año nuevo de la empresa para presentarnos a un novio formal, y no como tu novio, sino como tu prometido.

* * *

Mi abuelo se fue después de un rato de explicarme sus condiciones, pero ¿Cómo iba a hacer yo para encontrar a un hombre dispuesto a tales cosas y en tan solo cuatro días?

Necesitaba ayuda con esto.

— ¿Victoria? — Hablé cuando mi amiga contestó el teléfono — Necesito que reúnas a las chicas en mi apartamento, necesito la ayuda de todas.

Victoria aceptó inmediatamente, comprometiéndose a estar a las seis y media en punto en mi departamento con el resto de nuestras amigas.

* * *

A las seis de la tarde, apagué mi computadora y tomé lo que necesitaba para trabajar desde casa esa noche, me coloqué mi abrigo negro y dejé mis cosas en la silla vacía de Jessica, ellas se habían ido hace unos minutos, por lo cual recorrí el camino que separaba mi oficina de la de Jacob con un USB en la mano.

Su puerta estaba abierta, así que entre sin llamar.

— ¿Tienes el reporte? — le pregunté

—Un reporte como el que quieres, Isabella, no se termina en unas horas— dijo molesto.

—Te lo pedí desde hace casi un mes, sabes que ese reporte se entrega para que yo haga el informe anual de Cullen Corp, estas retrasando mi trabajo Jacob.

—Te dije que tengo pendientes en la firma, este reporte no es importante Isabella, puedes pedírselo a cualquiera.

—Resulta que tu querías este puesto Jacob, este es tu trabajo y como no puedes con ello, estas despedido, pasa mañana a firmar tu renuncia y por tu liquidación.

— ¿Qué? ¡No puedes correrme! ¡Mi madre habló con el abuelo! ¡Él no te dejará despedirme!

—Sí, sé que le contaste a tu madre, pero somos adultos Jacob no tenemos que correr con nuestros padres cuando algo no nos parece como cuando teníamos cinco, y el abuelo lo sabe, él está consiente que haré lo mejor para Cullen Corp, y en este momento lo mejor es removerte de tu cargo, así que adiós Jacob, la secretaria de Abott te llamará cuando esté lista tu liquidación. Mientras tanto puedes comenzar a llevarte tus pertenencias, hay cajas en el cuarto de copiado.

No me molesté en escuchar sus réplicas, simplemente caminé hacia el ascensor, no tenía tiempo de lidiar con él cuando tenía problemas más grandes.

En cuanto llegué al estacionamiento de mi apartamento noté que ya había algunos autos conocidos aparcados, pero me sorprendió el ver el auto de mi madre junto a mi lugar de estacionamiento.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento encontré a mis amigas instaladas en la sala con mi madre, cada una ya tenía una copa de vino en sus manos.

—¿Llamaron a mamá? — pregunté extrañada.

Esme Cullen, mi madre, era una mujer joven, ella y mi padre, Carlisle, me tuvieron cuando eran muy jóvenes, ambos se habían encontrado en la escuela de medicina y se casaron apenas unos meses después de conocerse, por lo cual mi madre suspendió sus estudios durante un año para tenerme y cuidarme.

—¿A caso estuvo mal Isabella? — preguntó mi madre con una ceja arqueada.

—Por supuesto que no, pero ¿Papá y Jasper lo saben? ¿Van a llegar a tocar a mi puerta pidiendo su cena como la otra noche?

Las chicas se rieron.

—No cometeré ese error dos veces, les dejé instrucciones en la cocina para meter sus cenas al microondas— dijo con una risita.

No pude más que reírme, mi padre era un eminente neurocirujano pero no tenía habilidades culinarias, lo mismo para mi hermano menor, Jasper, quien trabajaba conmigo en Cullen Corp.

—Ahora si explícanos cuál es la emergencia— pidió Alice.

Ella era la novia de mi hermano y una de mis mejores amigas.

—El abuelo fue a visitarme hoy, y por culpa de la tía Rachel me ha dicho que tengo que estar comprometida para la fiesta de año nuevo o le dará mi lugar a Emmett.

—¡¿Qué?!

Dijeron a coro mis tres amigas y mi madre.

* * *

¿Qué les parece? He tenido abandonado el mundo de fanfiction por cuestiones académicas, pero he venido a traerles esta mini historia con temática de año nuevo.

¡Espero que les guste!

Besos, Bella J.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Engaged for New Year**

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría. Está prohibida la copia parcial o total de esta historia.

Capítulo 2:

Single ladies

— ¿Cómo que Eleazar te amenazó con algo así?— pregunto mi madre sorprendida.

—Como lo escuchan, dice que no quiere verme como el tío Amun, con solo una hija y enfermo por tanto trabajo— les dije rodando los ojos.

Caminé a la mesa de centro donde habían dejado una copa limpia y serví algo de vino en ella, luego tomé asiento junto a mi madre.

—Carlisle no permitirá que lo cumpla, para él si su niña permanece soltera, mejor— comentó Victoria.

Alice y Charlotte asistieron en acuerdo con ella, pero mi madre se sonrojó, señal de que sabía algo que nosotras no.

— ¿Papá te ha dicho algo al respecto?— pregunté dirigiéndome a mi madre.

—Pues… ahora que lo mencionas… dijo que esperaba verte pronto con alguien, como que el infarto de Amun lo hizo ver que nadie vivirá por siempre y que él no estará siempre para cuidarte— comentó mamá.

—Papá no ayudará entonces…

— ¿Que ha de este chico con el que estabas saliendo?— preguntó Charlotte.

—Él es un rotundo NO— les dije.

—Pero ¿Por qué? Estabas muy entusiasmada con él— comentó mamá.

—Riley no me quería a mí, pensaba que si se casaba conmigo le cedería mi puesto y acciones a él mientras yo jugaba a ser el ama de casa y la esposa trofeo, así que en cuanto le dije que él sería quien llevara las obras de caridad y la fundación si nos casábamos, se alejó totalmente.

— ¡Oh, cariño!— dijo mi madre abrazándome.

—Es por ello que veo muy difícil encontrar a alguien, ¿Cuándo voy a encontrar a un hombre que quiera renunciar a su apellido y atender lo que la esposa del CEO debería?

— ¡Pero no puedes perder tu puesto! ¡Has trabajado mucho para llegar a merecerlo! Y Emmett me cae bien, pero no creo que sea capaz de llevar la empresa, el solo tiene ojos para su Rose— comentó Victoria rodando los ojos.

Él era hijo de mi tío Charles Cullen y su esposa René, ellos tenían tres hijos: Emmett de veintiséis, Benjamín de veinticuatro y Vanessa de veintidós.

Los tres estaban trabajando en Cullen Corp, Emmett era el vicepresidente financiero y quien se quedaba a cargo de la oficina cuando yo tenía que viajar a ver a algún cliente, pero como Victoria lo había dicho, estaba más preocupado de su relación con Rosalie -la prima de Victoria- que de obtener mi cargo, aunque si el abuelo se lo ofreciera, no dudaría en tomarlo.

—No tengo intención de ceder mi cargo por algo como esto, por eso las llamé, necesito que me den más ideas, que me presenten a alguien quien ustedes consideren que aceptaría casarse conmigo con esas condiciones— les dije, con la esperanza de que ellas conocieran a alguien.

—Y no solo eso, debe tener una buena profesión o pertenecer a una buena familia, o Eleazar y Carlisle no lo aceptarán— comentó mamá.

— ¡¿Por qué justo ahora, se le ocurrió al abuelo está calamidad?! Aún tengo que resolver el problema de Jacob en la empresa y presentar el informe anual— dije ya fastidiada y harta de la situación.

— ¿Y ahora qué problema causó Black?— preguntó Charlotte.

Todas aquí lo conocían lo suficiente para saber de sus proezas o la falta de ellas en la empresa.

—Ya me harté de él y de que nunca tenga su trabajo a tiempo, siempre me dice que tiene muchos pendientes en la firma de su padre, así que le voy a dar el tiempo para que se enfoque solo en eso sí esa es su prioridad— les expliqué.

— ¡¿Al fin lo vas a correr?!— preguntó mamá.

A ella no le caía nada bien la tía Rachel, mucho menos su hijo, por lo infantiles, caprichos y codiciosos que llegaban a ser.

—Sí, hoy le dije que la secretaria de Abott le llamaría cuando tuviera su liquidación, y que fuera recogiendo sus pertenencias.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya era hora! — dijo Alice.

— ¿Pero qué va a pasar con su puesto?— preguntó Victoria.

—Eso es lo de menos, Jane tiene la carrera de derecho terminada pero nunca solicitó un puesto mayor en la empresa, voy a dejarla en el lugar de la licenciada Sáenz y a ella la voy a promover a jefa del área. Abott estuvo realizando entrevistas para secretaria de esa área hoy, así que eso está solucionado, me preocupa el reporte que Jacob no hizo, es mucho trabajo pero lo necesito para el informe anual.

—Seguramente entre Jane y Sáenz podrán tenerlo listo en tiempo récord— dijo Charlotte.

—Espero que sí, porque encima de todo me tengo que ocupar del asunto del novio— comenté frustrada.

—No te preocupes, — dijo Alice —somos cuatro, cada una tendrá un día para planear citas para Bella, sabemos que tienes pendientes en la oficina, ¿Qué te parece si arreglamos tres por día? Una para desayunar, una para comer y una para cenar, así no interfiere con tu horario laboral y la empresa— propuso.

Todas sopesaron la idea de Alice, pero el rostro de Charlotte fue el primero en mostrar una sonrisa tan grande que me daba miedo lo que estaba planeado.

—Suena como una buena idea, y ya tengo tres opciones para encontrar a tu prometido, el día de mañana es todo mío— dijo Charlotte.

—Te ayudaremos, Bella, no dejaremos que te quiten tu puesto por no tener un hombre a tu lado— dijo Victoria.

—Gracias chicas— les dije — no sé qué haría sin ustedes.

—Eso sí, la que encuentre al ideal, será la madrina de bodas— dijo Victoria.

Charlotte y Alice asintieron en conformidad, divertidas con el reto que Victoria y mi vida amorosa les planteaba.

—Solo vamos a aclarar un punto, — dijo mi madre —Bella, tienes que elegir a alguien con quien te sientas cómoda, alguien con quien te veas compartiendo la vida, cariño, no solo elijas al primero que acepte las condiciones que impone tu abuelo.

—Lo sé mamá, pero tampoco puedo ponerme muy exigente para este punto.

Mamá asintió preocupada, pero dijo que iba a ayudar, que incluso ya tenía un candidato en mente. Después de eso, Alice y Victoria se fueron a sus departamentos, dejándome solo con mamá y Charlotte, quien me habló de sus candidatos y me hizo una cita para desayunar antes de que entrara a trabajar. Más tarde ella se fue a su hogar.

—Elegirás bien, ¿Cierto?— preguntó mamá.

Estábamos en mi cama, preparadas para dormir, como cuando era una niña y hacíamos pijamadas en la casa. Ella siempre me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello, tan parecido al de ella.

—Lo haré mamá, aunque… tengo miedo de que algo salga mal y no encuentre al hombre ideal, pero más miedo me da perder el control de Cullen Corp, toda mi vida la eh dedicado a la empresa, no sé qué haría si pierdo mi puesto.

—No sucederá, le pediré al abogado que revise el documento donde te ceden el cargo, algo tiene que haber que impida que te quiten tu trabajo.

—Gracias mami.

* * *

 **28 de Diciembre. Cuatro días para Año Nuevo.**

— ¿Entonces lo veré en el Starbucks que está frente a la oficina?— le pregunté a Charlotte por teléfono, ella respondió afirmativamente — ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Eric? ¿Edmund? — escuché un Eric del otro la de la línea —de acuerdo, te llamaré más tarde y las mantendré informadas, gracias Lottie, nos vemos más tarde.

Colgué y dirigí una mirada a mi madre, quien arqueaba una ceja, probablemente en desacuerdo con que el tal Eric me viera en el Starbucks.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo?— preguntó por tercera vez en la mañana.

—Creo que no sería prudente llegar a la cita con mi madre— comenté.

—Pero puedo decirte mi opinión, si no me gusta no puedes elegirlo, y su nombre no me dice mucho del él, ¿Charlotte no dijo su apellido?

— ¡Mamá! Hablando así, parece que estoy con la tía Rachel.

— ¡Ni lo menciones! Está bien, pero al que elijas, tengo que conocerlo antes de que lo hagas oficial ¿De acuerdo?

Yo asentí.

—Me voy al trabajo, llámame por cualquier cosa, ¿Entendido?— yo asentí y ella se acercó para dejar un beso en mi frente —Te amo, mi niña.

—Yo también te amo, dale un beso a papá de mi parte.

Ella asintió, se despidió de nuevo y salió del departamento.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, me encontraba esperando en el lugar acordado, el hombre ya tenía un punto en contra, era impuntual y ese era un rasgo que despreciaba, aún más cuando se trata de una cita.

— ¿Eres Isabella?— preguntó un chico de lentes y chaleco a cuadros.

— ¿Eric?— pregunté y él asintió.

— ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! ¡Charlotte dijo que eras bonita, pero se quedó corta!

Dijo y tomó asiento, no lo había notado, pero él ya tenía un café consigo y comenzó a tomarlo mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

— ¿Qué exactamente te dijo Charlotte sobre mí?— pregunté

—Dijo que querías salir en citas, pero tu trabajo demandaba mucho y no podías, así que quiso que te conociera, yo también tengo un trabajo importante…

Y la siguiente media hora me contó sobre su trabajo como programador en una pequeña compañía de seguridad cibernética, prácticamente me dijo su agenda del día y que le gustaría que lo promovieran a programador en jefe.

Definitivamente no necesitaba a alguien que en ningún momento me preguntó si al menos yo quería un café o si se me hacía tarde.

—Eric— lo interrumpí— perdón por interrumpir, pero creo que ya es muy tarde, debo ir a trabajar y por lo que me comentas tú también.

— ¡Tienes razón! ¡Serías muy buena para mí! ¿Quedamos para otro día?— preguntó, mirando la pantalla de su celular.

—Si me das tu número, te llamaré para quedar otro día— dije, rogando por que no pidiera el mío.

—De acuerdo— guardo su celular y se puso de pie para sacar una tarjeta de presentación— este es mi número de celular, pero de preferencia llama a mi oficina y mi secretaria te dirá cuando tengo un espacio libre ¡Adiós!

Dejó la tarjeta en la mesa y se marchó sin más.

No me molesté en tomar la tarjeta, estaba segura de que no iba a llamarlo. Menos a sacar una cita con su secretaria ¡Ni yo hacía eso!

Salí del Starbucks enojada, ¿Como a Charlotte se le ocurrió citarme con ese… tipo? Creí que me conocía mejor. Esperé a que no hubiera autos por la calle y cruce a mí oficina.

Al llegar a mi piso, Ángela y Jessica ya me esperaban con los pendientes del día.

—El señor Abott encontró dos candidatos para el puesto y dijo que la liquidación de Jacob estará para las 10 de la mañana— dijo Jessica, mientras me seguían a la oficina.

—En su escritorio está el informe de su hermano, dijo que subiría después de su junta matinal para revisarlo con usted— dijo Ángela.

—Gracias chicas, ¿Saben si Jacob saco las cosas de su oficina?— les pregunté.

—La señora Rachel llegó hace unos minutos con cajas y acompañada de su chofer, dijo que iba a estar en la oficina de su hijo— dijo Jessica.

—De acuerdo, iré a verla, Jessica, avísale a la licenciada Sáenz que la veré en mi oficina dentro de media hora, por favor— Jessica asintió y procedió a llamarla— Angie, sé que no es tu trabajo, pero ¿Podrías pedirme algo de desayunar? Por favor.

—A la orden, jefa, estará listo cuando Sáenz salga de su oficina.

—Gracias, vuelvo enseguida— comenté y caminé hacia la oficina de Jacob.

Desde mitad del corredor que llevaba a su oficina se escuchaban voces, más específicamente la voz de mi tía Rachel.

— ¡Con cuidado Jane! ¡Vas a romper eso niña tonta!

—Tía Rachel, ¿A qué debo tu presencia?— pregunté, haciendo notar mi presencia.

— ¡Pero qué desvergonzada eres! ¡Yo que te cuide cuando tus padres estaban tan ocupados con la escuela! ¡Así me pagas!— dijo de manera dramática.

Me contuve de rodar los ojos, ella nunca me cuidó, ordenaba a la nana que me vigilará, eso sí.

— ¿Y bien, tía? ¿Tu hijo no pudo venir por sus pertenencias?— pregunté.

—Mi hijo es una persona ocupada, y no tiene por qué venir a hacer esto, para eso está la secretaria— dijo despectiva —y no creas que me tienes contenta con lo de su despido, él es un Cullen, su lugar está aquí.

—Eso díselo a él, y realmente creo que está mejor en la firma de su padre, al final de cuentas ese será su legado, no Cullen Corp, entiendo de qué lado está su atención.

La tía Rachel se puso roja de la ira, y convirtió sus palmas en puños a sus costados.

— ¡Niña insolente! De no ser porque los precoces de tus padres te tuvieron antes que yo a Jacob, él sería el heredero de esta empresa y tú no serías nada.

—No digas nada de mis padres, tía Rachel, porque sabes muy bien, que Jacob no hubiera sido el heredero aún si nacía antes que yo— le dije enojada —Jane, deja que mi tía recoja las pertenencias de su hijo, te necesito en mi oficina en veinte minutos.

—Si señorita Cullen— dijo, saliendo de la oficina.

— ¿Y ahora quién terminara de levantar todo esto? Aún faltan todos los libros de mi Jacob— dijo ella.

—Tu chofer está sentado afuera, puedes pedirle que lo haga por ti, pero Jane es parte de Cullen Corp así que no lo hará ella, adiós tía Rachel, nos vemos en la junta anual.

Salí de la oficina sin dejarla hablar, sabía que solo renegaría más.

Regresé a mi oficina para implorarle a Charlotte que la siguiente cita fuera con alguien mejor que Eric, que al menos se preocupara por que haya comido algo.

Cuando tome mi teléfono para llamarla, me sorprendió ver una notificación de un nuevo grupo de WhatsApp y cuarenta mensajes sin leer.

Al abrir la conversación me encontré con que mi madre y mis amigas me habían agregado a un grupo bajo el nombre de "Citas para Bella" revisando lo que habían mandado, preguntaban por mi cita con Eric, todas estaban ansiosas por saber cómo me había ido, incluso Charlotte había mandado una foto del hombre en cuestión y desde ahí mi madre no lo aprobaba, aunque Alice y Victoria decían que se veía mono.

 **BellaC: No es mono, y fue un completo fracaso,**

 **Charlotte, realmente espero que el siguiente**

 **sea mejor que Eric.**

 **LottieE: ¿Por qué? *_* lo conocí en la universidad**

 **y era un tipo brillante y muy buen conversador.**

 **EsmeC: ¿Que ocurrió, Bella?**

 **AliceM: ¡Cuéntanos, Bella!**

No planeaba escribir todo lo que había ocurrido en la "cita" así que grabé una nota de voz explicándoles a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido y amenazando a Charlotte de que esta vez sí quería comer al menos.

Deje mi celular dentro de un cajón de mi escritorio para no distraerme con los mensajes de mis amigas y mi madre.

En ese momento Jessica me informó que Sáenz y Jane estaban esperándome, así que las hice pasar.

—Bueno, las cité a ambas aquí porque les tengo noticias, Jacob fue removido de su puesto el día de ayer, por lo cual, tengo libre esa vacante, y me gustaría que usted, licenciada Sáenz se ocupara del cargo, el señor Abott ya tiene dos candidatos para el puesto de secretaria, faltaría que usted los entreviste personalmente y acepte a uno de ellos.

— ¡Me alaga que pensara en mi para el puesto, señorita Cullen! ¡Será un honor!— contestó la licenciada.

—Como sabe, por petición de mi abuelo la oficina de Jacob se encontraba en este piso, pero la oficina oficial del encargado del área legal se encuentra en el piso quince, con el resto del equipo legal, de modo que le pediré que traslade sus cosas a la oficina de ese piso y dejé su oficina libre para la señora Jane.

— ¡Así lo haré!— aceptó.

—Jane, sé que está calificada para ocupar el puesto de la licenciada Sáenz y no me defraudará, así que, si acepta, lleve sus cosas a la oficina de la licenciada en cuanto ella la desocupe— le expliqué a Jane, quien se veía notablemente nerviosa minutos antes por temor a perder su trabajo.

— ¡Gracias señorita Cullen! ¡No fallaré!

—Y antes de que ambas vallan a iniciar sus nuevas funciones, necesito un favor muy grande, — comenté — necesito que entre las dos dediquen su mayor esfuerzo en terminar el informe que Jacob no hizo, saben que es necesario tenerlo antes del día treinta, sé que hoy es viernes y mañana solo hay medio día laboral, pero ¿Creen que puedo tener ese informe a tiempo?

—Yo había comenzado ya con eso, tengo listos los primeros meses, creo que con la ayuda de la licenciada Sáenz podremos terminar en tiempo récord— dijo Jane.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la licenciada Brown, daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para tener ese informe— secundo Sáenz.

—De acuerdo, les agradezco mucho este esfuerzo, y no las entretengo más, vallan a sus puestos.

Ambas salieron de la oficina haciendo planes para terminar el trabajo que les había solicitado. Y en seguida entró Ángela con una charola con mi desayuno.

—Listo Jefa, pedí en la cafetería que le trajeran esto, espero que esté bien— dijo Ángela, depositando la charola en la mesita del café que tenía en la sala— su hermano está afuera, pregunta si lo puede atender ahora.

—Dile que pase, Angie, y gracias por el desayuno ¿Lo cargaste a mi tarjeta, verdad? — pregunte.

—Si señorita, ¿Necesita otra cosa?

—Solamente que compres tres bebidas más, pregúntale a Jessica y a mi hermano que quieren y compra algo para ti, usa mi tarjeta— indiqué.

—Gracias, señorita, enseguida pasa el joven Cullen— dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

Tomé mi laptop con el documento que había enviado mi hermano, Jasper entró poco después de que me acomodara en uno de los sillones y comenzara a comer mientras leía el documento.

— ¿Por qué nos robaste a mamá y estas desayunando en el trabajo? — preguntó Jasper al verme comiendo.

—No es tu problema, y no robé a mamá, la tomé prestada— aclaré.

—Por tu culpa papá y yo tuvimos que comer lasagna recalentada— dijo fingiendo estar horrorizado.

—No es culpa mía que ninguno de ustedes sepa cocinar, y papá no me ha dicho nada, así que no debió estar tan mal.

—Bueno… era comida de mamá, aunque recalentada en el feo microondas, siempre sabe bien.

—Bueno, señor quejoso, vamos a ponernos a trabajar— le señalé el sillón frente a mí.

Él tomó asiento y nos dedicamos a trabajar, Jasper me detalló algunos aspectos del informe de su área, una de las más importantes para este informe, dado que él manejaba las finanzas de la empresa.

* * *

Por la tarde, estaba terminando una parte del informe anual cuando el teléfono de mi escritorio sonó.

— ¿Si? — contesté.

— _La señorita Charlotte la llama por la línea uno, señorita Cullen_ — informó Jessica.

—Gracias, Jessica, tomo la llamada— Jessica colgó y en seguida escuché la voz de mi amiga.

— _¡Hasta que te encuentro! ¿Por qué no has contestado los mensajes de WhatsApp?_

—Lo siento, no estoy al pendiente de mi celular todo el tiempo, Lottie, ¿Qué necesitas? — pregunté.

— _¡Casi son las tres! Tu cita con Frederick es a las tres y media en el Boucherie*_ — me informó Charlotte.

— ¡Tres y media! ¡Tengo que salir ya!

— _Por eso te llamé, no contestabas a los mensajes y no podemos dejarte perder ni una cita_

— ¿Me dirás qué tienes planeado para la cena?

— _¡Lo sabrías si vieras los mensajes!_ — me dijo y colgó.

Guardé mi documento rápidamente y tomé mis cosas.

—Chicas, saldré a comer, pueden ir ustedes también, regresaré a eso de las cinco, antes tal vez, pero cualquier cosa, estoy disponible en mi celular.

—Claro, jefa— contestaron ambas.

Bajé por el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento, donde tomé mi auto para ir hasta el restaurante, era casi la hora de la comida, por lo cual las calles estaban atestadas, pero me las arreglé para llegar antes de las tres y media al lugar.

Charlotte había hecho la reserva a su nombre, y para mi suerte, el hombre en cuestión aun no llegaba, lo que me dio tiempo de revisar la conversación y los mensajes de los que hablaba Charlotte.

Después de la nota de voz todas acribillaron a Charlotte por haberme mandado con semejante tipo, y ella prometió que el tal Frederick sería mejor _. Lo dudo, ya llega tarde al igual que el otro_. Pensé, al ver que ya eran cuarto para las cuatro y no había señales del tal Frederick.

Una mesera se acercó a pedir mi orden y no dispuesta a quedarme sin comer como en la mañana, ordené lo que me apetecía comer.

Revisé los demás mensajes mientras comía, Charlotte dijo que pasaría por mí a las siete a mi casa para que fuéramos todas a un antro de moda, dijo que ahí podía conocer a alguien pues iba solamente la élite de New York y que alguno estaría disponible.

A las cuatro con quince minutos, el hombre llegó.

—Gracias— le dijo al hostess que lo llevo a la mesa.

—Isabella, ¿Cierto? — Yo asentí —lamento la demora, mi oficina se encuentra del otro lado de la ciudad y me fue imposible llegar a tiempo.

Bueno, al menos este se disculpó.

—No te preocupes, espero que no te importe que haya ordenado ya de comer, pero tengo que regresar a mi trabajo a las cinco.

—No, ningún problema— dijo con una sonrisa —entiendo que tengas que regresar a tu trabajo.

—Entonces… ¿Qué te dijo Charlotte sobre mí? — pregunté, después de que él no continuara la conversación.

— ¡Oh! Me dijo que estas buscando una pareja estable, pero que tienes tiempo limitado para salir en citas, y que ella quedó de presentarte con uno de sus amigos, conmigo…

—Bueno, pues te dijo la verdad, soy una mujer un tanto ocupada, y sí, estoy buscando una pareja. ¿A qué te dedicas Frederick?

—Dime Fred, solo mi padre me llama Frederick— dijo con una sonrisa. Fred parecía una buena opción— soy gerente de una agencia inmobiliaria, pero creo que esto no funcionaría…

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Fred? — pregunté extrañada.

—Casi nadie lo sabe, pero… soy gay.

Bueno, ahí iba un candidato más.

— ¡Oh! No te preocupes, seguramente Charlotte tenía buena intención al juntarnos, podríamos ser amigos.

Fred sonrió y comenzó a platicar conmigo sobre su familia, provenía de una familia influyente en el mercado inmobiliario, y alternaba preguntas sobre mí al hablar, creo que hubiera sido una excelente opción de no ser por el pequeño inconveniente de que era gay.

* * *

Regresé a la oficina después de haber quedado como amiga de Fred, no quería ser pesimista, pero el día uno casi terminaba, y hasta ahora no tenía nada.

— ¿Alguna novedad, chicas?

—No señorita Cullen, todo ha estado tranquilo— contestó Jessica.

—De acuerdo.

Entre a mi oficina a continuar con mi trabajo del día, pero no podía concentrarme del todo, necesitaba encontrar a un hombre por el cual al menos me sintiera atraída y fuera capaz de cumplir las condiciones del abuelo Cullen.

* * *

A las seis y cuarto dejé la oficina, fui hasta mi departamento para arreglarme para la noche, Charlotte no tardaría en pasar por mí.

Saqué el clásico Little black dress, no tenía ganas de buscar una combinación apropiada en el armario, así que solo me lo puse y saqué mi abrigo rojo junto con mis sandalias de tacón del mismo color. Arreglé mi maquillaje y lo acentúe con sombras negras y un labial rojo.

Charlotte llegó minutos después de que terminara de alistarme, fuimos en su auto hasta uno de los clubes más exclusivos de la ciudad, y para mi sorpresa, mi madre estaba sentada junto a Alice y Victoria en una de las mesas cercanas a la pista.

— ¿Mamá? — le dije a modo de saludo.

—¿Creías que iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de venir a un lugar como estos? No, cariño, últimamente si tu padre quiere ir a un restaurante es lo más divertido a lo que puedo aspirar— dijo divertida.

—Además, hoy todas venimos de solteras— dijo Alice.

—Papá y Jasper me echarán la culpa de corromper a sus mujeres sin duda alguna— les dije divertida.

—Bueno, a lo que venimos chicas, el objetivo es que Bella conozca a alguien esta noche ¿De acuerdo? — dijo Charlotte.

—Fue tu idea, Lottie, nosotras venimos como refuerzo para que no se les escape un buen partido— dijo Victoria y Alice asintió en conformidad con Victoria.

—Aun no sé si es buena idea que conozca a mi prometido en un club— comenté.

—Si no encuentras un buen partido, al menos saliste a disfrutar por un rato— dijo mi madre.

Las chicas hicieron todo lo posible por dejarme a solas con un chico que para sus ideas se veía como un partido ideal para mí, pero resultó que el "hombre" tenía apenas la edad legal para entrar al club y era un niño mimado que creyó que iba a aceptar liarme con él en el baño del lugar.

Lottie me presentó a otro un rato después, pero después de que me hablara durante media hora sobre su ex novia, desistí y me fui a bailar con mi madre y las chicas, Sigle ladies sonaba y sentí que era una burla para mi caso.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

*Little Boucherie: es un restaurante de New York, su especialidad son las carnes.

¡Muchas gracias a las chicas que comentaron el capítulo anterior! ¡No me imaginé que la historia fuera a tener tal recibimiento!

Nos leemos mañana.

Besos desde México. Bella J.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Engaged for New Year**

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría. Está prohibida la copia parcial o total de esta historia.

Capítulo 3:

I will survive

 **29 de Dicembre. Tres días para Año Nuevo.**

Como no había llevado auto y evidentemente no encontré al hombre con el que me casaría, acepté irme con mi madre a la mañana, desperté en mi antigua habitación en casa de mis padres con resaca y sintiendo que el mundo daba vueltas sin cansarse.

Alice era quien organizaba hoy mis citas, aunque dijo que no encontró un tercer candidato y solamente saldría por la tarde y noche.

—Muy bien, yo quiero saber que está ocurriendo aquí— dijo mi padre, entrando a la cocina y viéndonos a mi madre y a mí con una taza de café cada una.

Mi madre sobaba su cabeza, ella no había tomado tanto porque debía conducir, pero le dolía la cabeza.

Por mi parte, estaba tan decepcionada que terminé tomando más de la cuenta, así que mi cabeza reposaba en la encimera de la cocina, encontrando refrescante el frio del azulejo.

—Papi, ¿Puedes hablar un poco menos fuerte? Mi cabeza me está matando— le pedí a papá.

— ¿A dónde fueron ayer? Y ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Bella nunca te llama dos veces en una semana, solamente la vemos los domingos— dijo mi padre, sin hacerme el menor caso sobre su tono de voz.

—Yo también quiero saber, van dos días en los que Bella no se queda hasta tarde en la empresa— dijo Jasper, entrando a la cocina y quitándome mi taza de café.

— ¡Baja la voz por favor! — pedí, importándome poco que me quitara el café, cuando vi que mi padre sacaba jugo de la nevera y me servía un poco en dos vasos, me tendió uno y el otro se lo dio a mamá.

—Fuimos a bailar con las chicas— dijo mamá, dándole un beso a mi padre al recibir las aspirinas que estaba buscando desde hace poco más de diez minutos.

Mi padre, también me dio una, que gustosa me tomé con el jugo.

—Estoy seguro que no fueron a bailar dos noches seguidas, y Bella nunca se pone… así.

Dijo papá señalándome. Sabía que lucía tan mal como me sentía, tenía puesta mi vieja playera de la universidad que me quedaba enorme, mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre y estaba segura de que mi maquillaje estaba todo corrido, pero que papá lo hiciera notar, es que realmente no creía que simplemente fuimos a bailar.

—Gracias por lo que me toca— le dije.

—Sabes que tú siempre luces radiante cariño, aun cuando acabas de despertar, pero al menos siempre te quitas el maquillaje por la noche, que no lo hicieras me dice que bebiste demasiado— aclaró.

—Entonces, ¿Nos van a decir qué está ocurriendo? — dijo Jasper.

—Tu padre… — dijo mamá, dirigiéndose a mi padre.

— ¡No le digas! Apoyará al abuelo y lo que menos quiero son más presiones a ese asunto— le pedí.

— ¿Qué te dijo el abuelo? — preguntó Jasper curioso.

—Tal vez puedan ayudarnos— dijo mamá.

La miré con una ceja alzada, ¿De verdad creía que papá y Jasper nos ayudarían a encontrarme un marido? Lo más seguro es que Jasper me presentaría a alguno de sus amigos cavernícolas de veinticuatro años, y yo no quería terminar casada con alguien menor que yo cabe decir.

Papá seguramente me citaría con alguno de los hijos de sus amigos del hospital y dado que ya conocía a la mayoría, no tenía ningún interés en alguno de ellos.

—Tenemos el tiempo encima, Bella, no está de más algo de ayuda— dijo mi madre.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros, rodé los ojos y volví a mi posición con la cabeza en la encimera, solo que esta vez puse mi brazo debajo y con mi rostro hacia el piso.

—Tu padre le dio a nuestra hija hasta la fiesta de Año Nuevo para presentarle a un hombre, como su prometido— le dijo mamá.

Jasper escupió el sorbo de café que estaba tomado y mi padre se quedó en shock.

— ¿Y salieron anoche a buscar entre alguno de los vagos que rondan en esos lugares a los que les gusta ir? — preguntó mi padre con una expresión de horror.

—Tranquilo, ninguno fue el elegido, por eso estaba tan ebria anoche— expliqué.

—¿Te pusiste mal solo por no encontrar a algún tipo con el cual casarte? — preguntó Jasper riéndose.

—No, fue por pensar en que podría perder mi puesto en Cullen Corp. Sobreviviré sin un hombre— contesté, un poco molesta por su comentario.

— ¡¿Pero quién va a cuidar de ti cuando yo no esté?! — dijo mi padre escandalizado.

—Puedo cuidarme sola papi, ya vivo sola en mi propio departamento ¿Recuerdas?

—Aún no estoy de acuerdo con eso, tenías que salir de esta casa vestida de blanco señorita— dijo papá.

—Está más cerca de la oficina, no quería manejar tanto todos los días— expliqué.

—Jasper trabaja en el mismo edificio y vive aquí— objetó mi papá.

—Por qué no podría poner pretextos todos los días para venir a desayunar, comer y cenar, yo heredé de mamá el sazón, así que no me preocupa esa parte— le dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Ya basta de eso! ¿Nos ayudarán? — preguntó mamá.

Papá y Jasper compartieron una mirada.

—Lo haremos— dijo papá por ambos.

Yo solo volví a colocar la cabeza sobre mi brazo. _Sobreviviré_. Pensé.

* * *

Aun por la mañana, ya en mi oficina, recibí una visita que no esperaba.

—Señorita Cullen, la busca la señorita Masen— dijo Jessica por el intercomunicador.

—Gracias Jessica, hazla pasar— indiqué.

Unos segundos después, la cuarta de mis mejores amigas entró por la puerta.

— ¡Hola extraña! — saludó, yendo directamente hasta la sala.

Aventó su bolso en el sillón pequeño y ella se dejó caer – literalmente – en el sillón para tres personas.

—Hola Lizzie, ¿Dónde te has metido? — pregunté.

—Por aquí y por allá, trabajando, al igual que tú por lo que veo— dijo, frunciendo el ceño cuando no dejé de lado mi computadora para prestarle atención.

—Tengo que terminar esto antes de las dos— expliqué, aun concentrada en la pantalla de mi computadora y las gráficas frente a mí.

—Bueno, puedes darle a tu amiga diez minutos de tu atención y luego volver a tu trabajo ¿Sí? — Pidió con un puchero, lo juro, en ocasiones pienso que es más joven de lo que realmente somos— hace tiempo que no ves a tu mejor amiga.

—Ayer vi a Victoria— le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Auch, eso me dolió— dijo, llevando una mano al lugar donde estaba su corazón.

Ella nunca había salido con la _triada del mal_ , como ella llamaba a Alice, Victoria y Charlotte, las conocía, pero por las cosas que le contaba que hacíamos cuando salíamos de fiesta, simplemente pasaba de nosotras.

Se llevaba bien con las tres, pero Lizzie era el tipo de chica que disfrutaba una fiesta siempre y cuando tuviera una copa de vino en la mano y una orquesta tocara algo lento.

Pero yo realmente no tenía _una_ mejor amiga, las quería a las cuatro por igual.

—Sabes que te quiero ¿Cierto? — le pregunté, levantándome del escritorio y yendo a darle un abrazo.

—Lo sé, solo quería un abrazo de Bella-Bells— dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona— pero voy a decirles que admitiste que Victoria era tu mejor amiga— bromeó.

Me reí con ella y antes de sentarme con ella, pedía a Jessica que nos trajera un par de cafés y unos bocadillos.

— ¿Y tu trabajo importante? — preguntó, señalando la computadora.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Puede esperar un poco más.

Tenía una cita para comer con un tal Theodor a las dos y media, pero por una vez en las tres citas que había tenido, pensaba llegar un poco tarde.

—El otro día que vi a Edward me dijo que habías ido a Londres por trabajo ¿Cómo te fue? — le pregunté, tomando un sorbo de mi café.

— ¿En serio quieres hablar de trabajo? — Arqueó una ceja en mi dirección, yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza— pues contestando a tu pregunta, me fue bastante bien, cerré el contrato y creo que con eso papá ya decidió dejarme al frente de la empresa— dijo emocionada— ¿Y cómo es eso de que tú y mi hermano favorito se vieron?

— ¡Pues felicidades por eso! — Respondí, levantando mi taza en señal de brindis— ¿No te lo dijo él? Desde hace año y medio que comencé con este puesto, el viene dos veces por semana para llevarme a comer.

— ¿Están saliendo? — preguntó visiblemente emocionada.

—¡No! ¿A caso no lo has visto con alguna de las chicas que sale? He perdido la cuenta después de la numero cincuenta— le dije bromeando, porque realmente no sabía si Edward había salido con tantas chicas en este tiempo.

—¡Awww! Yo quería presumirles a las chicas que serías mi hermana también y no solo Alice— dijo con un puchero, un poco decepcionada.

—Pues no creo que a Edward le agrade de esa manera, así que ni te ilusiones mi querida Lizzie.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Eres muy guapa, ninguna de las lagartonas que le he conocido a Edward te llega ni a los talones.

—Gracias por eso, pero ¿No crees que si lo quisiera, ya me lo hubiera pedido? Digo, no es como que no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

—Creo que mi hermanito solo es un poco lento, y tal vez se le calló a nuestra madre de pequeño y por eso sale con tantas mujerzuelas y no contigo.

—Por lo que sea, justo ahora no tendría tiempo para verlo— contesté rodando los ojos.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Mi abuelo, quiere que está comprometida para año nuevo, sino, me quitará mi cargo en la empresa

— ¡No puede hacer eso! — dijo, visiblemente molesta.

Tanto a ella como a mí, siempre nos había molestado que nos cuestionaran por no tener a un hombre a nuestro lado, ambas habíamos salido con chicos en el pasado, pero simplemente no había funcionado cuando se daban cuenta que nunca seríamos las típicas mujeres de sociedad que se la viven en clubes y dando fiestas con sus amigas.

—Mamá dijo que iba a hablar con el abogado para ver si podía hacer algo, pero mientras es si o no, ayer conocí a tres tipos y fueron las peores tres citas de mi vida— confesé.

— ¿Quién te los presentó?

—Alice se organizó con las chicas y mi madre para hacerme citas con posibles candidatos, ayer fue en turno de Charlotte.

—Bueno, no me sorprende, Charlotte siempre ha tenido malos gustos en hombres.

—Salió con James durante un tiempo— comenté extrañada.

— ¡Por eso lo digo! Mi hermano es todo un patán.

—Bueno, quería salir también con Edward, pero después conoció a James.

—Pues en la vida la hubiera dejado salir con Edward— sentenció — Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte también, tengo algunos candidatos en mente.

— ¿De verdad? Tendría que ponerme de acuerdo con las demás, porque no sé lo que tengan planeado, pero de verdad te lo agradecería bastante, tengo muy poco tiempo y si mis opciones son como las de ayer, estaré acabada.

—No te preocupes, creo que aún tengo los números de todas, les enviaré un mensaje para ajustar tus citas.

—Armaron un grupo de WhatsApp solamente para esto, te agregaré para que sea más fácil.

Me levanté del sillón y fui por mi celular al escritorio. Rápidamente abrí la aplicación y agregué a Lizzie al grupo. El sonido de su teléfono celular confirmó que había sido agregada.

—¿Entonces las tres citas que has tenido, han sido un fracaso? — preguntó.

—Absolutamente, por la mañana vi a un tipo que solamente me habló de él durante media hora, y no se dignó en preguntar si al menos quería un café, después para comer, el chico era gay, era una buena opción salvo por ese detalle y por la noche un tipo en el club que resultó tener apenas la edad legal para estar ahí y que se creía todo un casanova.

Lizzie se rió todo lo que pudo a causa de mis citas fracasadas.

—Y para rematar, mamá le contó a papá y a Jasper esta mañana, y ambos aceptaron ayudarme a buscar al _hombre adecuado_ — le dije rodando los ojos.

La risa de Lizzie aumentó de volumen con lo que confesé.

—No imagino a quien te van a presentar— dijo riendo —realmente necesitas ayuda, así que tengo que ponerme en marcha querida amiga, necesito hacer planes si quiero que esto funcione.

—La cosa no termina ahí Lizzie, no es como que pueda comprometerme con el primer tipo que diga que sí, mi abuelo puso una serie de condiciones…

Le conté a Lizzie sobre las condiciones que había estipulado mi abuelo para que pudiera casarme. Ella solamente me escuchó atenta y anotó algunas cosas en su teléfono.

—Pues eso me deja aún más trabajo por hacer, así que me voy, pero nos veremos pronto, de eso estoy segura.

— ¿No tendrás problema con tus asuntos del trabajo?

—Meh… — le quito importancia— soy multitasking* mi querida amiga, ¿Recuerdas? — dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, y de verdad gracias.

Le dije, mientras la veía levantarse del sillón y tomar su bolso.

—Agradéceme cuando no te quiten tu puesto— me dijo, guiñándome un ojo y saliendo de mi oficina.

* * *

A fin de cuentas si llegué tarde a la cita, iba retrasada con diez minutos, pero cuando llegué, comprobé que por tercera vez era la primera en llegar. _Genial._

Un camarero se acercó a pedir mi orden y pedí mi comida. Mientras esperaba la comida y a mi cita, comprobé mis mensajes, la mayoría eran de las chicas, solamente había tres del trabajo, uno de Jacob diciendo que su liquidación no había sido lo justo y pidiendo más dinero, y uno más de tía Rachel, pero esta era una nota de voz con un tono muy meloso preguntando si ella iba a seguir recibiendo dinero de Cullen Corp.

Decidí ignorar el de tía Rachel y el de Jacob, así que abrí la conversación con las chicas.

 **VictoriaS: ¿Por qué agregaste a Ginni Rometty**?**

 **ElizabethM: Porque Bella me quiere mucho y la**

 **ayudaré más que ustedes :P**

 **AliceM: ¡Eso lo dudo! Hoy le toca conocer a**

 **mis candidatos, ¡Y yo seré la vencedora!**

 **EsmeC: ¡Entre más ayuda mejor! ¿Chicas,**

 **recuerdan que estamos contra tiempo?**

 **ElizabethM: Al menos seré de mayor ayuda que**

 **Lottie XD**

 **LottieE: ¡Hey! ¡No tengo la culpa de que Bella tenga**

 **gustos exigentes!**

 **ElizabethM: No tiene gustos exigentes, simplemente**

 **no creo que tengas buen ojo para los**

 **hombres.**

 **LottieE: Pues estuve saliendo con tu hermano.**

 **ElizabethM: ¡Eso lo confirma! XD**

 **BellaC: ¡Ya chicas! Dejen de pelear, mejor díganme**

 **que planes hay para la noche, porque, por si no**

 **les ha contado mi mamá (porque no he leído**

 **tooooda la conversación) papá y Jasper van a ayudar -_-**

 **AliceM: Nos lo dijo, Jasper me dijo que él ya tenía un candidato**

 **y lo verás esta noche, él quedó de mandarte la dirección.**

 **BellaC: Pues no me mandó la dirección, me mandó un mensaje**

 **con la hora en que me quería lista y que él va a llevarme -_-**

 **BellaC: Ahora las dejo, llegó mi cita.**

Bloqué la pantalla de mi celular y observé al hombre que se detuvo a mi lado, era un tipo fornido, de casi dos metros a mi parecer, cara de pocos amigos y cabello rubio.

— ¿Eres Bella? — me preguntó.

—Sí, ¿tú eres Theodor? — pregunté, extendiendo mi mano para saludarlo.

Él la tomó, pero la apretó tanto que sentí que me rompió un hueso. _Diablos._

Cuando tomó asiento, y notó mi plato de ensalada de frutos rojos frunció el ceño. Yo disimuladamente sobé mi mano por debajo del mantel.

—Ahora entiendo todo— comentó.

Fue mi turno para fruncir el ceño.

—Eres una de esas chicas que come como conejo para estar así de delgada— explicó señalándome con una mano.

—Me gusta cuidarme— le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

No iba a molestarme en contradecirlo, yo podía comer como todo un hombre cuando quería, incluso mi madre me regañaba cuando lo hacía y bromeaba diciendo que conmigo de esa manera, era una contra tres hombres.

En ese momento llegó el camarero para tomar la orden de mi acompañante. Como me lo esperaba, pidió un plato con solo proteína y carbohidratos sanos como él los llamó poco después de que se fue el camarero.

—Y dime Theodor, ¿A qué te dedicas? — le pregunté.

No me veía con alguien como él, pero tenía que darle una oportunidad, no estaba para ponerme quisquillosa y salir corriendo.

—Soy fisicoculturista, ¿Y tú?

De acuerdo. Él es un no. Un NO tan grande como sus músculos y apetito.

—Trabajo en la empresa de mi familia— contesté.

—No eres tan fea, ¿Por qué pequeña Alice está consiguiéndote una cita?

Bueno, gracias por pensar que _no soy tan fea._

—Pues casi siempre trabajo, por lo que quiso arreglarme una cita con la esperanza de que salga más ¿De dónde la conoces?

—Trabajo para el mismo sitio que ella ocasionalmente, pequeña Alice hace que luzca bien en las portadas de algunas revistas y reportajes.

— ¿Eres modelo también? — pregunté.

Alice trabajaba en una revista, ella era diseñadora gráfica y hacía lucir a todos bien con sus retoques en photoshop y demás adornos que agregaba.

—Ocasionalmente, siempre estoy trabajando al igual que tú, pero en el gimnasio, este cuerpo no se mantiene solo— me dijo guiñándome un ojo, yo forcé un intento de sonrisa agradable— Puedo llevarte un día, podrías mejorar un poco.

 _¡¿Mejorar un poco?!_ Pensé.

— ¿Y tú no tienes alguna chica especial? Me sorprende que siendo… tú, hayas aceptado que Alice te presentara a alguien— comenté.

Error.

El fortachón comenzó a llorar en medio de un bocado y justo cuando terminé de hablar.

No entraré en detalles, pero terminé escuchando como una fisicoculturista de su gimnasio terminó con él hace poco por otro chico que ha ganado más premios que él en los concursos a los que iba.

* * *

En cuanto llegué a mi departamento después de la cita, le mandé un mensaje a Alice.

 **BellaC: ¿Enserio Alice? ¿Un fisicoculturista que acaba**

 **de ser dejado por su novia?**

 **AliceM: ¿Así de mal te fue?**

No quería escribir que tan mal me había ido en la cita, así que simplemente grabé una nota de voz describiendo lo que había ocurrido y la mandé.

Mientras buscaba un atuendo para la siguiente cita, leí su respuesta, asegurándome que el siguiente sería mejor. Después adjuntó una imagen de una hoja de papel con muchos horarios y lugares.

Decía que como mañana era domingo, había que aprovecharlo al máximo, así que tenía citas desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las once de la noche.

 **VictoriaS: ¿Te mandó Alice el horario?**

Leí el mensaje en la conversación grupal.

 **BellaC: ¿En serio creen que no tengo trabajo mañana?**

 **EsmeC: ¡Es domingo, cariño! Tu padre y yo donamos**

 **este domingo familiar para que conozcas al que**

 **será nuestro yerno, ¡Hasta tu hermano estuvo**

 **de acuerdo!**

 **BellaC: Mami ¿Qué no estás trabajando? ¿En un hospital?**

 **¿Dónde hay muchos pequeños pacientes que te necesitan?**

Mi madre era pediatra en el hospital donde trabajaba mi papá, y en ocasiones decía que no podía contestarme rápido los mensajes porque estaba ocupada con sus pequeños pacientes.

 **EsmeC: ¡Esta vez es mi niña quien me necesita más! Y mis**

 **pequeños pacientes están bien por el momento.**

Yo rodé los ojos ante su contestación.

 **BellaC: Entonces ¿El abogado no encontró nada que**

 **me ayude?**

 **EsmeC: Lamentablemente no, dijo que como Eleazar aun**

 **esta con vida y él legalmente está capacitado**

 **para hacer esas modificaciones, no hay mucho**

 **que puedas hacer, salvo acatar lo que te pide.**

 **BellaC: Bien. Terminaré de arreglarme entonces.**

 **Mi siguiente cita es en cuarenta minutos.**

Recibí mensajes de buena suerte de todas menos de Lizzie, quería suponer que no había visto el mensaje, pero las dos palomitas en azul en mi último mensaje, me dijeron que ella simplemente no me quiso desear suerte, cosa que me sorprendió.

* * *

Mi cita era en un pequeño café del centro de la ciudad, y para mi sorpresa, el chico ya estaba esperándome cuando la hostess me guio a la mesa.

—¿E-eres I-I-Isabella? — preguntó trabándose con las palabras.

Se levantó de su asiento para ayudarme con el mio. Bueno, el chico ya tenía dos puntos. Caballeroso y Puntual.

—Lo soy, ¿Tú debes ser Aarón?

—S-si, A-Aarón Bartolo Sm-smith— contestó, trabándose nuevamente y bajando la mirada.

 _¿Bartolo? ¿Qué clase de nombre es Bartolo?_ Me pregunté

Cuando la camarera llegó a pedir nuestra orden, él volvió a hablar de aquella peculiar manera, haciéndome pensar que tal vez tenía un tic o algo parecido.

Decidí que era lindo.

Como siempre he sacado conclusiones apresuradas, el chico es lindo, pero no me ha hablado más que con monosílabos frases cortas durante media hora y sin mirarme a los ojos.

— ¿De dónde conoces a Alice?

—De la oficina.

— ¿Eres un diseñador gráfico?

—No

— ¿Y te gusta trabajar ahí?

—Si

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo viviendo en New York?

—No.

Después de al menos dos docenas de preguntas de mi parte, decidí que era hora de irme.

—Ha sido todo un placer conocerte, pero tengo que irme, mi hermano me espera— comenté, tomando mi bolso y sacando dinero de mi cartera para pagar mi café y la rebanada de pastel que había comido.

Él solo asintió y me dijo un tímido adiós.

Salí de la cafetería frustrada.

* * *

Jasper dijo que me vería en Central Park, así que caminé durante unos minutos por el lugar, esperando que Jasper llegara. Aunque no sabía en que pintaba él aquí, porque si, él había concertado la cita, pero la que iba a conocer al tipo era yo.

No tardó mucho en que mi hermano me mandó un mensaje preguntándome donde estaba. Le dije que estaba cerca del monumento a Alexander Hamilton y dijo que me veía justo ahí.

Lo esperé cerca de la estatua y no demoró en llegar.

—Bien ¿Y cuál es el plan? — le pregunté.

Me observó cómo estaba vestida y subió la cremallera de mi abrigo desde el estómago – donde yo había dejado el cierre – hasta mi cuello.

— ¿En serio vienes de otra cita usando eso? — preguntó.

Yo lo observé arqueando una ceja, confundida.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi vestido? — pregunte.

Estaba usando un pequeño vestido rojo que me llegaba un poco más debajo de mitad de muslo, pero traía medias negras calientitas y unos botines de tacón un poco ancho, además de mi abrigo, claro y una bufanda que aún no me ponía.

— ¿En serio tienes tanta urgencia de conseguir un marido? — preguntó un poco molesto.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté, más confundida aun.

El volvió a bajar la cremallera, y señaló mi escote.

—Con esas prendas, me sorprende que aún no tengas un anillo en tu dedo— dijo molesto.

¿En serio este era Jasper?

— ¿Estás celoso? — pregunté divertida.

Mi vestido no mostraba la gran cosa, apenas y la parte superior de mi busto.

— ¡No estoy celoso! Pero soy hombre y conozco a muchos más, se lo que nos gusta mirar— dijo enojado.

— ¡Estas celoso! — afirme divertida.

Jasper nunca se había portado así, si pone caras raras cuando me pongo algo más escotado y provocador y el se da cuenta. Pero nunca me había dicho nada.

— ¡Que no carajo! — dijo sonrojado y haciéndose el enojado —Bueno, vámonos ya.

Dijo, tomando mi brazo y comenzando a caminar conmigo a cuestas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que vámonos? ¿Qué no la cita es para mí?

—Pero yo voy a vigilar, confío en Dorian, pero sigue siendo hombre y además es lo que acordé con papá.

Me detuve en seco.

— ¿Qué acordaste con papá?

—No te lo diré, es cosa de hombres— dijo, quitándole importancia y siguió caminando.

Lo seguí un poco molesta y preguntándome si esta cita era una buena idea.

—Bueno, este es el plan, yo entro contigo, los presento y me quedaré en un lugar donde no puedan verme, pero pase lo que pase, nos vamos de aquí, los dos a las once— dijo cuando llegamos a Petrie Court, enfatizando el que solo nosotros íbamos a irnos del lugar juntos.

— ¿En serio, Jasper Cullen? Le diré a mamá si tu hiciste este absurdo plan con papá— lo amenacé.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Papá dijo que mamá estaba enterada y que aceptó

Rodé los ojos, pero entre detrás de él al lugar. Jasper se anunció y el hostess nos guio al amigo de mi hermano quien se encontraba ya en el lugar, en una mesa del centro del lugar, con cero privacidad.

—Dorian, ella es mi hermana, Isabella Cullen. Bella, él es Dorian, un amigo de la universidad— nos presentó Jasper y a continuación se fue con el hostess a otro lugar.

El tal Dorian era un chico guapo, debía admitir, sus ojos azules y coquetos eran su mayor atractivo desde mi punto de vista, y cuando dejé mi abrigo en el perchero junto con mi bolso, él se levantó para ayudarme con la silla, así que ya tenía dos puntos.

— ¿Entonces conoces a Jasper de la universidad? — pregunté, cuando él estaba volviendo a su silla, le hizo una seña al camarero antes de responder mi pregunta.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, yo estudiaba una maestría cuando él comenzó la carrera, tengo veintinueve años— explicó.

Bueno, al menos Jasper había conseguido a alguien decente después de lo que me imaginaba que podría planear.

El camarero llegó a tomar nuestra orden, él ordenó por ambos, cosa que no me agradó, pues el daiquiri de fresa era demasiado dulce para mi gusto. Pero preferí no decir nada, si teníamos otra cita, lo mencionaría.

Estaba distraída viendo el lugar mientras él hablaba con el mesero sobre la bebida que pidió.

— ¿Entonces estas buscando a alguien para casarte? — preguntó de repente.

Me sorprendió tanto su pregunta que inmediatamente regresé a él toda mi atención.

—Exactamente… ¿Qué te contó Jasper? — pregunté.

—Sé quiénes son ustedes, hice mis prácticas profesionales en tu empresa, cuando Amun Cullen la dirigía. Jasper me contó lo que te pidió tu abuelo.

— ¿Y aun así aceptaste venir? — pregunté sorprendida.

—No soy un hombre de muchas citas, y me estoy haciendo mayor, así que tal vez tú seas mi única oportunidad para contraer matrimonio — contestó con sinceridad.

— ¿Y te contó sobre las condiciones que pone mi abuelo? — pregunté, interesada por su respuesta.

—Lo hizo, sé que tendría que llevar tu apellido y atender las obras de caridad de tu familia, ayudarte a planear los eventos y cosas como esas.

— ¿Y estarías dispuesto a hacerlo? — pregunté sorprendida.

—Mi apellido no es nada en este mundo, mis padres fallecieron hace unos años y no tengo más familia, así que no estoy demasiado encariñado con él.

— ¿Y la parte de llevar las fundaciones y los eventos?

— Más tiempo para mi trabajo de verdad— se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces… creo que deberíamos conocernos un poco más, tal vez tú seas el elegido— contesté con sinceridad.

El camarero nos trajo las bebidas y se fue nuevamente.

—Brindemos por eso— dijo, levantando su copa hacia mí.

Si, definitivamente sobreviviré a esto.

* * *

¡Hola! Este capítulo se tenía que subir ayer, pero como ven, es muuuuy largo para lo que suelo escribir, y respondiendo una pregunta que dejaron en los comentarios, serán 6 capítulos y un epílogo, que espero estar subiendo a más tardar el día uno por la noche ;)

*Multitareas

**Virginia Marie Rometty. Conocida como Ginni, esta mujer, nacida en 1958 en Estados Unidos, es desde 2012 la presidenta y directora ejecutiva de IBM, una de las mayores multinacionales de tecnología y consultoría del mundo. Victoria llama de esta manera a Lizzie porque esta última es una gran admiradora de la mujer por sobresalir en el medio empresarial.

***Petrie Court: Es como un bar, pero más elegante y sin mucho ruido, está cerca del Museo Metropolitano de Arte.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios 3

Besos desde Mexico. Bella J.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Engaged for New Year**

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría. Está prohibida la copia parcial o total de esta historia.

Capítulo 4:

More than friends

30 de Diciembre. Dos días para Año Nuevo.

Después de la cita que me organizó Jasper, realmente creía que saldría bien de esto, Dorian resultó ser un encanto de hombre, sabía lo que quería en la vida y cómo iba a conseguirlo, y aunque no teníamos muchas cosas en común, sabía que podía enamorarme de él fácilmente.

Justo a las once de la noche en punto, Jasper nos interrumpió diciendo que la cita había terminado y debía llevarme a casa.

Dorian le sonrió y me dio su número telefónico antes de dejar un beso en la comisura de mis labios y marcharse con un adiós dirigido hacia Jasper.

Como era de esperarse, mi hermano me interrogó una vez llegamos a mi auto, porque, como parte del plan para asegurarse que llegara sola a mi departamento, Jasper no había venido en su auto y dijo que pasaría la noche en mi casa, auto invitándose a dormir, y de paso saber si serían necesarias las citas que me habían concertado para el día siguiente.

Dorian continuaba siendo una buena opción, pero no quería quedarme simplemente con él porque era el primero que me agradaba y aceptaba cumplir con todas las condiciones.

De modo que comencé mi día a las siete de la mañana para adelantar un poco de trabajo, hoy me tocaría llevarme mi laptop a todos lados, por si tenía algún tiempo entre cita y cita para terminar el informe que debo presentar el día de mañana.

Afortunadamente ese asunto estaba casi terminado, Jane y Sáenz avisaron que tendría el archivo en mi correo a más tardar al medio día, lo que me dejaba tiempo suficiente para terminar mi trabajo.

A las ocho de la mañana decidí salir de mi habitación para prepararme un café, necesitaba despertar por completo antes de ponerme en marcha para mi primera cita del día.

Sorprendentemente Jasper ya estaba en la cocina intentando averiguar cómo funcionaba mi cafetera.

—Buenos días— saludé a Jasper.

—Hola hermanita, ¿Esta vez no te duele la cabeza? — preguntó risueño.

—No, gracias al cielo esa vez no estoy muriendo— contesté. Apartándolo de mi camino a la cafetera, presione un par de botones y comenzó a prepararnos un delicioso café.

— ¿Cómo es que funciona eso? Llevo aquí como veinte minutos intentando hacerlo funcionar— dijo sorprendido.

— ¿En serio que ni la cafetera sabes accionar? — pregunté divertida.

—No le digas a mamá, pero una vez estropee la de la casa, afortunadamente ese día salió tarde del hospital y me dio tiempo de reponerla— confesó.

—Mamá lo sabe, dijo que encontró la caja y la que estropeaste en la basura— le informé y él se sonrojó.

—Upsss— dijo simplemente.

—Cambiando de tema…— comenté— ¿Conoces al tipo con el que me citó papá?

—No realmente, solo sé que es médico, creo que es uno de sus colegas más jóvenes.

—Un médico ¿ah? Aunque no me veo como esposa de uno, si te soy sincera.

—Nada pierdes con conocerlo, aunque te sugiero que no uses un vestido como el de ayer— comentó.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y como no quería discutir sobre ese asunto simplemente me serví una taza de café y me fui a arreglar a mi habitación, dejando a Jasper en la cocina.

* * *

A las nueve en punto de la mañana, estábamos cruzando la entrada principal del club al que asistía mi familia ocasionalmente y donde mi padre me presentaría a su candidato.

Jasper venía con cara de molestia, pues no logró que cambiara mi atuendo cuando le dije que estaba lista para partir, pues estaba usando una blusa blanca con un escote profundo pero de mangas largas a juego con un pantalón negro ajustado y unas flats nude.

Al llegar al recibidor del club, mis padres ya nos esperaban, acompañados de un hombre de no más de treinta años, alto, tez blanca y cabello negro.

—¡Oh! Ya llegaron nuestros hijos— dijo mamá en cuanto nos vio llegar —¿Te encontraste a Jasper en el estacionamiento? — preguntó.

Jasper y papá se veían nerviosos.

— ¿Pensé que tú estabas consiente de que iba a quedarse conmigo? — dije, a modo de pregunta.

Mamá le dio una mirada asesina a Jasper. —Hablaré contigo luego— le dijo y volvió su atención al hombre que los acompañaba. — ¿Por qué no los presentas, Carlisle?

—Cierto. Matt, ellos son mis hijos, Jasper e Isabella— dijo papá, señalándonos.

Jasper le dio la mano, acción que fue respondida por el tal Matt.

—Bueno, hemos reservado una mesa para ustedes en el restaurante, así que los dejamos— comentó papá.

—Te llamo luego cariño— dijo mamá, guiñándome un ojo y yéndose con papá y Jasper.

Yo asentí y regrese mi atención a Matt, era un tipo guapo, debía reconocerlo, aunque los pelinegros no eran mi tipo.

—Isabella…

—Solo Bella— lo interrumpí, tendiendo mi mano a modo de saludo, él la tomó, pero en lugar de solo estrecharla, la llevó a sus labios y dejó un beso en el dorso de mi mano.

—Mi nombre es Matthew Anderson, soy colega de tus padres, pero mi especialidad es cardiología— se presentó.

—Mucho gusto, Matthew— le dije, un poco sorprendida por su gesto anterior.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a desayunar, sería un desperdicio perder la reservación que amablemente nos han hecho tus padres— sugirió.

Asentí y el entrelazó mi brazo con el suyo y nos guio hasta el restaurante.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué una chica tan bonita como tú, tiene que pedir a su padre que le arregle una cita? — preguntó.

Yo rodé los ojos.

—Es un asunto complicado, y no es que me haya hecho gracia que mi padre intervenga en ello si te soy sincera— comenté.

—Creo que tengo tiempo para escuchar tu historia.

—Ordenemos primero, me muero de hambre— comenté, a lo que él asintió.

Llamó a un camarero y nos tomaron la orden, no tardaron en traer lo que pedimos y comenzamos a comer en silencio aun.

—No sé qué te haya comentado mi padre sobre mí, o qué sepas sobre nuestra familia— comencé.

—Solamente sé que Carlisle y Esme son tus padres y que Carlisle viene de una familia de empresarios, pero que él no quiso seguir en la profesión de su familia— admitió.

—Pues resulta que yo si me he quedado en el negocio familiar, y debo cumplir… ciertas condiciones para quedarme con el puesto que tengo a la fecha— comenté.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con esta cita? — preguntó confundido.

—Todo.

—No entiendo.

—Seré franca, actualmente soy la CEO de la empresa familiar, pero mi abuelo quiere que me case a la brevedad, pero no he tenido muchas citas que digamos, y no he conocido a muchos hombres dispuestos a lo que mi abuelo pide.

—Entonces… ¿Carlisle pensó en mí para ser su yerno? — Comentó sorprendido —viniendo de una eminencia médica como él, es todo un honor que me haya considerado adecuado para su hija.

—Sé que esto no es nada convencional…

—No lo es, definitivamente, se supone que los padres ahuyentan a los pretendientes de sus hijas, no les consiguen citas— comentó divertido.

Yo reí ante su comentario.

—Mi padre era así, pero su hermano tuvo problemas de salud hace un tiempo y lo hizo replantearse algunas cosas— comente.

—Entonces… ¿Esto tendría que acabar en una boda? — preguntó.

—No necesariamente, antes ambos deberíamos valorar si queremos estar juntos, a pesar de lo que demanda mi abuelo, no quiero quedarme con alguien solo por conveniencia. Y tú debes estar consciente de lo que aceptar conllevaría.

—Eres una mujer inteligente, Bella Cullen, y últimamente me he planteado conocer alguien pronto para establecerme, tengo treinta años y siento que es el momento ideal para comenzar mi propia familia— confesó— así que ¿Cuáles son esas condiciones que impone tu abuelo?

Procedí a contarle las condiciones que debería cumplir si quería llevar esto a otro plano. Matt lucía como un buen hombre, y supongo que debe serlo al haber sido el candidato de mi padre, pero no había chispa entre nosotros, podría ser un buen amigo, pero no lo veía como mi pareja.

— ¿Realmente tendría que llevar tu apellido? — preguntó sorprendido.

Yo asentí.

—Realmente me agradas, y me hubiera encantado conocerte en plan romántico, pero no puedo dejar de lado mi apellido, me he formado una reputación como médico con él y siento que estaría dándole la espalda a mis padres, soy hijo único y ellos hicieron todo para ayudarme con mi carrera, creo que no podría hacerlo, por no hablar de que a causa de mis horarios no tendría tiempo de llevar una fundación o algo por el estilo— se sinceró.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero no tenemos que seguir en un plan romántico, creo que eres un excelente hombre y pronto encontrarás a la mujer adecuada para ti, es más, quiero invitarte a la celebración de año nuevo de mi familia, invitamos a todos los empleados de Cullen Corp, tal vez ahí encuentres a alguien— comenté, guiñándole un ojo.

—Gracias por la invitación, y me agradaría mucho que quedáramos como amigos, eres una buena mujer, Bella.

Terminamos de desayunar entre medio de una plática relajada, teníamos algunas cosas en común y partimos de ello, realmente era un hombre agradable, como amigo.

* * *

A las once de la mañana tenía la cita que había organizado Victoria, pero como aún tenía tiempo para encontrarme con el tal Colin, me quedé un rato más en el club, dando los últimos toques a la presentación del informe, dado que el lugar acordado para la cita era un café relativamente cerca del club.

Antes de partir a la siguiente cita, llegó a mi bandeja de correo electrónico un e-mail de parte de Jane, con el archivo del reporte de su área, de modo que rápidamente lo descargue a mi computadora y agradecía Jane y Sáenz por medio de un mensaje de texto a cada una. Necesitaba asegurarme de que en el siguiente pago les dieran a ambas un bono.

Ya en el café, milagrosamente no esperé por mi cita, justo cuando yo llegué, Colin también lo hizo. Ambos nos encontramos delante de la hostess solicitando la reservación a nombre de Victoria.

—Así que tú eres Isabella— comentó Colin.

Era un tipo rubio, un poco más alto que mi metro setenta, un tanto desgarbado y sin una pizca de elegancia, llevaba una playera de una banda de rock pesado y unos jeans rotos.

—Sí, esa soy yo— dije, sin saber muy bien qué más decirle.

—Vic dijo que eras guapa, te imaginaba un poco diferente— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Diferente? — pregunté confundida.

—No te ofendas, pero me van más las rubias y de grandes atributos— comentó, señalando mi busto.

Me sentí un poco incomoda y ofendida al notar que observaba demasiado hacia mi escote, a pesar de decir que le iban más de _grandes atributos_.

—Bueno, y ¿De dónde conoces a Victoria? — pregunté, no me imaginaba de dónde conocía victoria a este tipo.

—De la oficina, trabajo en la misma firma que ella— comentó con simpleza.

— ¿Eres abogado? — pregunté sorprendida.

—Yo hubiera preferido ser un programador o algo relacionado al software, pero mi padre insistió que debía ser un abogado para llevar la firma cuando él se retire— comentó.

Bueno, su respuesta contestaba el porqué de su apariencia… en cierta medida.

—Disculpa que pregunte esto, pero ¿Cuántos años tienes? — dijo él.

—Tengo veintisiete— conteste.

—Luces como una chica de higschool— dijo divertido, una vez más señalando hacia mi escote.

De acuerdo, esto no está yendo a ninguna parte, no vine aquí a sentirme menospreciada por un tipo con evidentes problemas personales.

—Creo que debo irme, necesito terminar un asunto de trabajo— comenté, tomado mi bolsa, dispuesta a irme.

—De acuerdo— contestó desinteresado.

Me levanté justo cuando una camarera llegaba para tomar nuestra orden, le di una sonrisa y pasé por uno de sus costados, lo último que escuché fue que el tal Colin me decía que al menos le invitara el café si me iba a ir tan rápido.

Continué caminando hacia la salida, me subí a mi auto y manejé hasta un Starbucks. Ya en el lugar busqué un sitio para aparcar y entré para revisar el horario que me había enviado Alice y terminar mi trabajo antes de la siguiente cita.

En el horario que envió Alice, decía que mi siguiente cita sería a la una de la tarde en la estación del ferry en Wall Street, no tenía el nombre del candidato, solamente decía que lo habían propuesto mi madre y Lizzie.

Eso me dejó consternada, pues no tenía idea de quién podía ser el candidato, como para que mi madre y Lizzie lo propusieran de manera conjunta.

Me encogí de hombros, avanzando en la fila para pedir mi café y una vez que me entregaron mi pedido tomé asiento en una mesa que tenía contactos cerca, para poder cargar la batería de mi computadora mientras trabajaba.

* * *

Media hora antes de la una y con mi trabajo prácticamente terminado, me llegó un mensaje de mi madre, diciendo que el tipo al que vería llevaría una cesta de picnic con una manta roja y que esperaría justo en la entrada de la terminal del Ferry.

Me apresuré a guardar mis archivos y después metí el cargador y mi laptop a mi bolsa, caminé rápidamente al lugar donde había aparcado el auto y manejé hasta Wall Street, como el horario decía que mi siguiente cita no era sino hasta las cinco de la tarde, decidí meter el auto a un estacionamiento.

Y justamente cinco minutos antes de la una, buscaba al sujeto sin nombre con el que me habían citado mi madre y mi amiga. Si al menos me hubieran dicho cómo era o la vestimenta que usaría el hombre, hubiera sido más fácil.

Estaba concentrada observando las manos de los sujetos que llegaban a la estación, pero ninguno llevaba una cesta de picnic.

De pronto, mi vista se posó en un hombre que venía corriendo justo en la dirección en que me encontraba, noté que cargaba cuidadosamente una cesta de picnic, como temiendo que algo dentro de ella se rompiera.

Supe que era la persona con la cual iba a verme, porque de la cesta sobresalía una manta roja, tal cual había dicho mi madre, pero mi sorpresa fue grande cuando, una vez que se acercó más al lugar donde me encontraba, pude notar que se trataba de alguien muy conocido por mí.

Era Edward.

Tal vez esto era solo una coincidencia, tal vez él estaba yendo con alguna de sus conquistas en turno, tal vez su hermana lo había mandado a dejarle la cesta a mi cita.

Pero cuando llegó hasta donde me encontraba y se detuvo frente a mí sonriendo, ya estaba casi segura de que él era mi cita.

—Hola— saludó, manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Pregunté, aun en shock de que fuera él quien había llegado al lugar donde me encontraría con mi cita, aún tenía la esperanza de que me dijera qué él conocía al tipo y que me lo presentaría.

—Que estoy aprovechando la oportunidad, solamente eso ocurre— contestó— ven conmigo, tenemos que ir a una cita — dijo sonriendo, tomó mi mano y me guio a la entrada al ferry, que si no me equivoco, tenía como destino Sunset Park y Rockaway.

Entregó dos boletos y nos condujo al interior, nos llevó hasta el otro extremo del ferry y me hizo tomar asiento a su lado.

— ¿Cómo es que Elizabeth y mi madre no me dijeron que la cita era contigo? — pregunté, un poco enfadada.

— ¿Hubieras venido? — preguntó, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Probablemente no, es que… esto es un asunto serio, Edward, no sé si te lo explicaron, pero realmente necesito encontrar pareja y tengo que hacerlo a más tardar mañana por la tarde— expliqué, poniéndome de pie para irme, pero justo en ese momento, el ferry comenzó a moverse.

— _Diablos_ — musité.

— ¿En serio no me ves como un candidato para ser tu pareja? — preguntó, dolido.

— ¿Elizabeth te obligó a venir? — pregunté, sin contestar su pregunta.

—No, ella solo me pasó algo de información y me ayudó a planear esto— contestó, sorprendido por mi pregunta —pero responde mi pregunta ¿A caso no te gusto ni siquiera un poco?

—No es eso…

— ¿Entonces qué es?

—Creo que si hubieras querido que fuéramos algo más que amigos, hubieras hecho un movimiento antes, no justo ahora.

— ¿Cómo hubiera podido decirte que me gustas desde el momento en que te vi entrar a mi laboratorio? Si para entonces tu tenías a ese tipo, Andrew… creo que era su nombre— contestó bufando, y dejándome sorprendida.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que no iba a decirte que me gustas cuando tu tenías a alguien, no quería ser el tercero en…

—No, dijiste que te gustaba desde que entré a tu laboratorio… eso fue cuando nos conocimos, porque tío Amun me había enviado a ver lo que ofrecía el nuevo proveedor— comenté sorprendida.

—Siempre he estado agradecido de haber ido al laboratorio ese día, el técnico que iba a atenderte se reportó enfermo y papá me dejó a mí la tarea— comentó sonriendo.

—Nunca me habías dicho eso— comente sorprendida, siempre creí que Edward desde aquella época ocupaba el cargo de encargado de su área.

—Entonces estaba a un escalón de tener ese puesto y gracias al contrato que hicimos con ustedes, pude obtenerlo.

Me quedé sin habla, sopesando sus palabras.

—Dame una oportunidad Bella, Elizabeth y tu madre me dijeron que tus primeras citas no fueron las mejores, pero aun así les diste una oportunidad— pidió, lo observé durante un instante, parecía nervioso— te juro que si no sale bien, seguiré siendo tu amigo y no volveré a mencionar una palabra sobre esto.

No sabía qué hacer, nunca había contemplado a Edward realmente como hombre, sí, me pareció guapísimo cuando lo conocí, pero como él mismo lo había dicho entonces estaba en una relación y no tenía ojos para nadie más.

Por otro lado, no quería perder su amistad, él había dicho que no volvería a hablar del tema si no funcionaba nuestra cita, pero ¿Realmente quería arriesgarme a tener momentos incómodos en el futuro? Ahora sabía que le gustaba desde hace tiempo y no podría olvidarme de ello.

—Por favor— pidió de nuevo, dándome una mirada llena de pánico, nervios y esperanza.

—De acuerdo— acepté, y el suspiró en alivio —pero debes prometerme que si no funciona, buscarás a alguien más y seguirás siendo mi amigo, no puedo perderte Edward— pedí, aunque de repente, la idea de verlo a lado de otra mujer me pareció insoportable.

—No será necesario que busque a otra mujer, Bella Cullen, porque voy a convencerte de que soy tu mejor opción— dijo sonriendo.

Le sonreí en respuesta y me lancé a sus brazos. Realmente esperaba que esto funcionara. Edward era un gran hombre, y sería afortunada de tenerlo en mi vida.

— ¿A dónde me llevas, Edward? — le pregunté, aun sin separarme del todo del él.

— ¿Aun no lo has adivinado?

Preguntó, separándome de él para poder verme, yo negué con la cabeza.

Él tomó asiento e hizo que me sentara de lado sobre sus piernas, me abrazó por la cintura y depositó un beso en mi mejilla, ante lo cual me sonrojé.

—Vamos a Rockaway, porque no pude encontrar una playa cálida a la cual ir y venir el mismo día— explicó, muy orgulloso de su elección de lugar para una cita, porque sabía que mi lugar favorito en el mundo, eran las playas.

Fue mi turno para depositar un beso en su mejilla. No sabía que me había llevado a hacerlo, pero cuando lo hice se sintió correcto y le sonreí.

Tal vez esto era lo correcto.

* * *

Hola!

Ya es dos de Enero en donde vivo, pero aun así ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Y disculpen la demora con el capítulo, pues debía haberse publicado el día 1. Yo como siempre siendo Miss Demoras.

En serio, muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, ¡59 para el momento en que estoy publicando este! Nunca había tenido tantos en tan pocos capítulos.

N/A: Adriana Molina, sé que comentaste en la publicación de Facebook, pero no me dejó etiquetare, lo siento :(

Besos desde México. Bella J.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Engaged for New Year**

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría. Está prohibida la copia parcial o total de esta historia.

Capítulo 5:

Stand by me

La hora que duró el trayecto a Rockaway, Edward me dejó trabajar en mi informe, argumentando que no necesitaba preguntarme las cosas básicas de una primera cita porque él ya las sabía, y lo demostró cuando de su abrigo sacó dos barras de chocolate semi-amargo, de mi marca favorita.

Dejó que comiera una mientras trabajaba, diciendo que la otra era para más adelante.

En ese tiempo se la pasó con sus brazos a mí alrededor, no me había dejado bajarme de su regazo, aun cuando yo insistía que iban a dolerle las piernas para cuando llegáramos a nuestro destino, pero él aseguró que no ocurriría.

En cambio, dejaba besos en mi mejilla cada tanto y aunque eso hizo que me distrajera y terminara mi trabajo en más tiempo del que normalmente trabajaría, me di cuenta que me sentía cómoda con él, me agradaba que respetara el hecho de que tenía pendientes en mi trabajo y que en lugar de pedirme que terminara después, me alentara a terminar.

Una vez bajamos del ferry Edward nos llevó hasta el parque Riis, donde elegimos un lugar cerca de un árbol para colocar la manta que él había traído, dado que estábamos a mitad del invierno, muy pocas personas se aventuraban a venir cerca de la playa, de modo que no había una gran afluencia a nuestro alrededor.

Edward sugirió que primero deberíamos comer pues aunque era algo temprano ambos teníamos hambre, de modo que sacamos las cosas que él había traído para nosotros.

Entre los platillos que había traído se encontraba mi favorito, Tagliatelle con pesto alla clabrese, definitivamente me conocía.

—Definitivamente tienes ventaja— comenté mientras disfrutaba de mi comida.

Él había traído para él pasta a la boloñesa, pues ambos teníamos una debilidad con la comida italiana, aunque preferíamos diferentes platos.

—Y tengo que jugar mis cartas lo mejor que pueda si quiero que mi oportunidad rinda frutos, así que no pensaba desaprovechar ni un poco de la ventaja que me concede el conocerte desde hace algún tiempo.

Contestó, sonriendo y giñándome un ojo.

Edward sacó un par de botellas de agua y me dio una. Lo miré extrañada, pues yo había visto una botella de vino en la cesta.

—Podemos tomar de esa un poco más tarde— comentó divertido al ver mi expresión.

Yo hice un puchero, me agradaba más el vino con la pasta.

— ¿Preparaste tú la comida? — pregunté, pues no venían en los envases de ningún restaurante.

—Tuve un poco de ayuda con la comida, mis habilidades culinarias no son tan buenas— confesó.

—Entonces debes decirme quien te ayudó, he buscado este platillo en los restaurantes italianos de todo New York y en ninguno está tan delicioso como este.

—Ese será un secreto que tal vez descubras en otro momento— comentó divertido.

Lo miré con un puchero, rogando por la información, porque sabía que Lizzie y mi madre no pudieron haber hecho semejante manjar, pero él no dijo nada, simplemente me animó a seguir comiendo. Cuando terminamos, metimos los recipientes vacíos a la cesta y Edward me llevó a dar un paseo por el Bazar.

Deambulamos entre los puestos durante un buen rato, y a pesar de que habíamos terminado de comer hace poco, no pudimos resistirnos a probar algunos de los postres que ofrecían algunos de los vendedores.

Compartíamos una tarta de fresas cuando nos detuvimos en un puesto que llamó nuestra atención, estaba llena de joyería de bisutería.

—Siempre es grato ver a una pareja joven por el vecindario— nos dijo una mujer un poco mayor, quien atendía el puesto —hacen que los viejos recordemos nuestros mejores años.

Edward y yo le sonreímos, yo un poco sonrojada. Edward me atrajo hacia él con uno de sus brazos y dejó un beso en mi cabello.

—Gracias. Estamos buscando una pieza bonita para una mujer muy bella— dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

La mujer inmediatamente dejó algunas piezas que estaba acomodando y sacó un pequeño cofre de madera.

—Tengo esto reservado para parejas lindas como ustedes— comentó guiñándonos un ojo.

Abrió el cofre y dentro había varias piezas, visiblemente de mucha mejor calidad que las que se encontraban sobre la mesa que estábamos viendo anteriormente.

Edward me soltó y dejó la cesta a un lado de nosotros, tomó un pequeño relicario con forma de corazón, era pequeño, pero tenía el espacio perfecto para dos fotografías.

—Excelente elección, ese es uno de los más bonitos— comentó la mujer.

—Entonces lo llevamos— dijo Edward, le pagó a la mujer el costo del collar y aunque ella se ofreció a ponerlo en una bolsita, Edward negó agradeciendo la oferta.

—Creo que debes usarlo desde ahora, o podríamos perderlo— dijo sujetando ambos extremos, con la clara intención de ponérmelo.

Yo sonreí y me di la vuelta, recogiendo mi cabello para que pudiera ponerlo. Él lo colocó alrededor de mi cuello y dejó un beso justo debajo de mi oreja, provocando que mi piel se erizara al contacto.

Al voltearme hacia él, aprovechó para dejar un rápido beso en mis labios, y escuché como la mujer del puesto suspiraba ante la escena que le estábamos dando. Con una sonrisa, ambos nos despedimos de la mujer para continuar con nuestro recorrido.

A partir de ese momento, la mano de Edward nunca se separó de la mía, vagamos por el resto del bazar hasta que notamos que se hacía más tarde.

Ahí fue cuando reaccioné, tenía dos citas más para esta noche, y estábamos muy lejos de la ciudad.

—Creo que debemos volver, es algo tarde ya— comenté, sin mencionar que tenía más citas para ese día.

—Aun no dan las cinco, creí que podríamos ver el atardecer en la playa, para eso era la botella de vino— informó Edward.

—No creo que sea buena idea…

— ¿Por qué no, Bella? ¿A caso no has pasado un buen rato hoy? — preguntó, extrañado y nervioso.

No contesté, por mi cabeza pasaban miles de pensamientos, todos contradiciéndose unos a otros, tratando de decidir cuál era la mejor respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Claro que he pasado un día excelente, pero tengo que…

—Entonces podemos ir a la playa por un rato— interrumpió Edward, tirando de mi mano para llevarnos a la playa —Descuida, te llevaré a casa temprano, sé que mañana es la junta en tu empresa.

Comentó, pensando que esa era la razón por la cual quería irme. Cuando estuvimos en la zona que le pareció la adecuada, sacó la manta de la cesta y la colocó en la arena para que pudiéramos sentarnos. Yo tomé la cesta e hincándome sobre la manta, saqué la botella de vino, el sacacorchos y el par de copas que había en la cesta.

—Yo lo hago— dijo, cuando vio que tenía intenciones de sacar el corcho de la botella.

Le entregué ambas cosas sin emitir una palabra. En este momento mi cabeza era un revuelto entre lo que era correcto y lo que me dictaba el corazón.

Cuando abrió la botella, sujeté ambas copas para que él pudiera servirlas, y le entregué una cuando estuvo hecho.

Tomé un sorbo del vino y comencé.

—No puedo hacerte esto.

— ¿Hacer qué? — preguntó Edward confundido.

—No puedo dejar que te quedes conmigo, seguramente Lizzie ni siquiera te contó lo que implicaba esto y no quiero que te veas obligado a quedarte conmigo porque me has revelado tus sentimientos…

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Bella? — preguntó.

Me levanté de mi lugar y me alejé un par de pasos, sin ser capaz de continuar. Pero él rápidamente se levantó y tomándome de un brazo, me obligó a detenerme y voltear la mirada a él.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — volvió a preguntarme.

— ¿Te explicó tu hermana lo que implicaría… esta situación? — pregunté señalándonos a ambos.

—Lizzie me contó lo que te pidió tu abuelo, y no me importa dejar todo por ti… Bella, te he esperado por un largo tiempo, y no pienso dejarte ir… a menos que tú me digas que no me quieres, entonces te dejaré ser feliz con quien sea que elijas.

— ¡Pero yo no puedo hacerte eso! No puedo obligarte a dejar tu apellido… sé cómo son los hombres y seguramente tus amigos se burlarían de ti por llevar las fundaciones y eventos… lo que debería hacer una mujer, no puedo dejar que sufras.

Y entonces lo había entendido, quería a este hombre pero desde pequeña supe que mi destino estaba en liderar Cullen Corp. Sabía que mi vida no iba a ser como la de cualquier otra chica, pero yo siempre quise esto, y sabía las condiciones que venían con el puesto, lo difícil que sería para mí poder encontrar a alguien con quien compartir mi vida.

Quería ser capaz de vivir lo que tenían mis padres y mi hermano, pero no podía dejar que alguien a quien amo viviera como mi situación lo pedía.

Específicamente, no podía dejar que Edward lo hiciera.

— ¿Por qué, Bella? Creo que no es decisión tuya el dejarme hacer algo o no, ¿Crees que vendría ante ti, diciendo que te amo, pero sin estar dispuesto a dejar todo por ti? No, sé lo que conlleva el estar contigo, y quiero hacerlo.

— ¡Por qué no quiero exponerte a lo que yo vivo diario! ¡A lo que tu hermana y yo estamos sujetas día con día! Porque sé que sería peor para ti…

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó confundido.

Yo suspiré, tratando de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

—Tal vez tu no lo hayas notado, pero por ser mujeres, todos los días tenemos que probar que somos igual o más capaces de hacer nuestro trabajo, nos enfrentamos a situaciones en las que incluso otras mujeres nos critican por ser lo que somos y… si te quedas conmigo será peor para ti, porque se la pasaran criticando nuestra relación, te juzgarán a ti por dejar tu apellido… por…

—Sé lo que han luchado Elizabeth y tú pero, personalmente, no me importa lo que digan los demás, a mí lo único que me importa es saber que soy feliz, que he hecho todo lo que está en mis manos para serlo. Sé que en tu trabajo es importante dar una buena imagen a la sociedad, pero no puedes dejar que influyan tanto en ti.

—Es que no solo es la sociedad, sino también la familia… en la mía, mis tías y primas aun me dicen que debí cederle mi lugar a Emmett porque el mío está en una casa, al cuidado de la familia que formaré… ellas no entienden que para mí no funciona así, mi trabajo es algo que amo y por lo que he luchado y no… no puedo verme en el papel que hacen ellas. No puedo pedirte que convivas con eso, no podría soportar que también te ataquen con sus comentarios. Además… ¿Qué diría tu familia? No creo que ellos te dejen hacer una cosa como esa.

—Mi familia apoya mis decisiones.

Edward tomó mi mano y nos guio de vuelta al lugar donde habíamos dejado las cosas, pensé que íbamos a irnos cuando levantó su abrigo, pero en lugar de levantar lo demás, sacó una cajita cuadrada de la bolsa de su abrigo.

Tomó una respiración volteando hacia mí. Y después se hincó.

Con una rodilla sobre la arena tomó la cajita y la puso ante mí, dentro de ella estaba un anillo que yo había visto antes, en el dedo anular de su madre.

—Bella, cásate conmigo.

Yo iba a hablar, pero él no me dejó.

—Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, déjame exponerte mis motivos. Primero, te estoy proponiendo matrimonio porque sé que te amo, y te amaré por lo que nos reste de vida. Segundo, no me importa lo que digan los demás de nuestra relación, mientras nosotros estemos seguros y nuestros padres nos apoyen, creo que tenemos suficiente. Y tercero, mi familia está de acuerdo con esto, Lizzie habló conmigo ayer, y me pasé toda la tarde con mis padres y hermanos hablando del asunto, pero no hubo mucho que decir, simplemente les expuse la situación y mi madre me dio su anillo, ha pasado por varias generaciones Masen y quiere que tú lo tengas.

Para este momento, lágrimas ya caían por mi rostro, no sabía qué hacer, mi corazón quería abrazarlo y decirle que sí, que sería su esposa y viviríamos felices, pero mi cerebro me decía que no tenía que ser egoísta y debía dejarlo ser feliz con alguien más, alguien cuyos hijos podrían llevar su apellido.

Al ver que no contestaba, se levantó, cerró la cajita y la depositó en mis manos.

—Es tu decisión, mañana por la noche llegaré a las ocho al hotel donde se celebrará la fiesta, si me devuelves esto, entenderé que no me aceptas y quedaremos como amigos, pero si en cambio, este anillo adorna tu dedo… Bella, te prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo y mis días van a ser destinados a ese propósito.

No pude responder, y él me concedió el silencio que necesitaba para pensar, guardó las cosas que habíamos sacado de la cesta y tomó el bolso en el que llevaba mi computadora, para después dirigirnos a la estación del ferry, donde esperamos a que nos dejaran abordar para llevarnos de regreso.

* * *

— ¿Trajiste tu auto? — preguntó, cuando salíamos de la estación.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Todo el viaje de regreso lo había hecho en silencio, con la cajita entre mis manos, procesando todo lo que había vivido este fin de semana, en especial las últimas horas.

Hice amago de quitarme su abrigo, que había colocado en mis hombros al notar que temblaba de frío.

—Déjatelo, puedes dármelo después— dijo, colocando una mano en mi hombro —te acompaño a tu auto.

Asentí y lo guie hacia el estacionamiento donde esa tarde había dejado mi auto, no demoramos mucho en llegar al lugar, quité los seguros y me abrió la puerta del conductor para que entrara, dejando mi bolso en el asiento del copiloto.

—Bella…— dijo, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta del auto.

Volteé mi mirada a él y su rostro mostraba miedo e incertidumbre. Dirigió una rápida mirada a mis manos, donde aún sostenía con fuerza la cajita con el anillo.

—Por favor…— supliqué, con la voz rota por el llanto contenido.

Él cerró los ojos y asintió. Besó mi frente, como si no quisiera dejarme partir.

— ¿Estas segura de poder conducir a casa? — Preguntó viéndome a los ojos, y yo asentó— De acuerdo, solo envíame un mensaje para saber que llegaste a salvo. Te veré mañana, y por favor, piensa en lo que te he dicho.

Acto seguido, cerró mi puerta y salió del estacionamiento.

Con las manos temblorosas metí la cajita en la bolsa de mi computadora, dejarla se sintió como si una parte de mi corazón se rompiera, y me obligué a controlar las lágrimas que se escaparon de mis ojos.

Tomé un par de respiraciones para controlarme y antes de poner en marcha el auto saqué mi celular. Eran las siete y media de la noche. Victoria me había mandado un par de mensajes porque mi cita con otro de sus candidatos era a las siete en punto y otro más reciente donde me preguntaba dónde estaba, porque su amigo estaba esperando por mí.

Rápidamente le envié un mensaje diciendo que me sentía un poco mal y no podría ver a los últimos candidatos, pidiéndole que me disculpara con ellos.

Rápidamente me dijo que no había problema, y que iría a cuidar de mi a mi departamento, le mentí diciéndole que ya estaba en casa de mis padres y que quien mejor que un par de doctores para cuidar de mí, por lo que desistió de hacerme compañía.

Dejé el celular en el otro asiento y arranqué el auto, avancé hasta la caseta de cobro, donde pagué rápidamente y conduje hasta mi departamento.

Una vez que llegué a mi piso, me obligué a apartar por un momento las penas de mi mente y me concentré en terminar el formato del reporte y enviárselo a Jessica para que tuviera las carpetas listas mañana antes de la junta.

Pero una vez enviado el correo, no tuve otra distracción y los eventos de estos días llenaron mi mente. Y aunque me forzaba a pensar en Dorian y valorar lo que me ofrecía, Edward siempre volvía a mi mente.

Me llevé mis cosas a mi habitación y tratando de distraerme, comencé a preparar mis cosas para el día siguiente, saqué una falda lápiz en tono gris con saco a juego y una blusa blanca para la junta de la mañana tomé unos stilettos negros para terminar mi atuendo y lo coloqué en uno de los sillones de mi habitación.

El vestido que usaría para la fiesta también ya estaba listo, era un vestido de chiffon negro con los hombros caídos y una abertura a lo largo de toda mi pierna izquierda. Iba a complementarlo con un abrigo rojo y stilettos del mismo color que mi abrigo.

Pero ni distraerme con cosas tan banales como mis atuendos y re-organizar mi closet, impedía que mi mente regresara a las exigencias de mi abuelo, tan solo tenía el día de mañana para arreglarlo todo, o perdería todo por lo que he trabajado.

Ya no sabía qué hacer y lo único que quería era largarme a llorar sobre mi cama, con un bote de helado a mi lado, con mi madre consolándome, y diciendo que todo saldría bien aunque ni ella tuviera esa certeza.

Pero no tenía ganas de llamarla, sabía que su vena romántica saldría a flote y me diría que la mejor y obvia opción era Edward.

Pero ¿Realmente quería privarlo de una vida normal donde nadie lo juzgara?

No podía hacerle eso.

Me había dado cuenta de que nunca intenté nada con él por esa razón, porque no podía permitir que la gente lo señalara por estar conmigo y realizar tareas que en generaciones anteriores le habían pertenecido a las mujeres Cullen.

Yo crecí con una familia que apoyaba la equidad de géneros, muchos lo dudaban al haber mi madre dejado pasar algunos años de su vida a criarnos a Jasper y a mi, pero nadie entendía que ella así lo había decidido, mi padre le había dicho que podrían contratarnos niñeras para cuidarnos mientras ellos estudiaban o trabajaban, pero mi madre quería vernos crecer y estar ahí para nosotros. Mi padre nunca le impuso nada y siempre apoyo sus decisiones.

Conforme crecimos nos inculcaron que si yo podía ayudar a papá a lavar el auto o jugar a los carritos con Jasper, mi hermano podía ayudar a lavar los trastes y jugar conmigo a la fiesta del té.

Pero eso terminaba cuando visitábamos las casas de mis tíos o algún amigo de mis padres, pues siempre nos separaban por géneros, a las niñas nos mandaban a jugar a ser las mamás y a los niños los dejaban hacer lo que querían.

Cuando crecimos, nuestros padres nos ayudaron en todo, y el resto de mi familia, que esperaba que yo estudiara cualquier otra cosa menos negocios, puso malas caras a mi decisión de tomar mi puesto en la familia, y el hecho de que mi abuelo me apoyara.

He lidiado con esos prejuicios la mayor parte de mi vida, y por los comentarios que me habían hecho algunas personas, sabía que la persona que eligiera para compartir mi vida iba a tener que lidiar con comentarios denigrantes o burlas por parte de muchos de nuestros conocidos y familiares.

Y yo no quería que Edward sufriera eso.

Pero, ¿Cómo podría someter a Dorian a eso entonces?

No lo quería de la misma manera que quería a Edward, ningún lazo me unía a él más que su amistad con mi hermano, no sabía si realmente podría llegar a quererlo.

Con Edward tenía la certeza de que él estaría a mi lado no importando qué podría ocurrir o lo que dijeran, pero nuevamente, no quería que los demás lo ofendieran.

Entonces, me forcé a tomar una decisión, el tiempo corría y no podía aplazarlo más.

Tomé mi teléfono y comprobando que aún era una hora decente para llamar, marqué el número.

Al tercer tono, él contestó.

— ¿Dorian? Soy Bella Cullen.

* * *

A las once de la noche, decidí que era tiempo de dejar todo de lado y tratar de dormir, y cuando entré a mi vestidor para cambiarme por la pijama, me di cuenta que aún tenía puesto el abrigo de Edward, no quería quitármelo, pero si no lo hacía iba a terminar regresando a mi dilema mental y estaba segura de que lloraría.

Cosa que no podía permitirme, pues mañana mis padres notarían inmediatamente que había estado llorando y me llenarían de preguntas.

De modo que me obligué a quitármelo y al momento de hacerlo, en uno de los bolsillos encontré la segunda barra de chocolate que tenía él esta tarde. Sabía que él no se enojaría si me lo comía, y en este momento necesitaba algo de azúcar.

Dejé el abrigo en uno de los ganchos, junto al vestido que ocuparía por la noche y rápidamente me puse el pijama.

Cuando salí del vestidor, sobre mi cama aún estaba la bolsa que había llevado el día de hoy, mi computadora y algunos papeles que había sacado. De la bolsa, sobresalía la cajita que me había dado Edward algunas horas atrás.

Con un nudo en la garganta y mis lágrimas luchando por salir, quité todo, dejando de ultimo mi bolsa y su contenido. Sin pensarlo mucho, la tomé con cuidado que la cajita no se saliera y la llevé a la repisa donde colocaba mis bolsos. La dejé ahí y volví a mi habitación, dispuesta a dormir.

Pero ya en mi cama, con las luces apagadas y sabiendo que esa cajita estaba tan cerca de mí, simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño.

Di vueltas en mi cama durante un rato hasta que decidí levantarme, caminé hasta el vestidor y saqué la cajita de la bolsa, la llevé conmigo y la deposité en la mesita de noche junto a mi cama, diciéndome que lo hacía porque no quería perderla.

En la mesita también estaba el chocolate, del cual me había olvidado cuando recogí las cosas de mi cama. Así que lo tomé y me senté en mi cama, dispuesta a comerlo, ya que el sueño parecía no querer venir a mí.

Abrí la cajita que contenía el chocolate y al ladearla para que saliera el contenido, una hoja de papel sobre el chocolate llamó mi atención.

" _¿Te casas conmigo?_

 _No te comas la respuesta ;)"_

Dos simples líneas estaban escritas, en la perfecta e inconfundible caligrafía de Edward. Mis ojos se aguaron nuevamente, y al retirar la hoja del chocolate, en dos de los cuadros de la barra, se leían las palabras _Si!_ y _No._

No pude evitar que las lágrimas bajaran por mi rostro, imaginé a Edward tallando las palabras en el chocolate y mi corazón dolió.

Mi vista inmediatamente se desvió a la cajita sobre la mesita de noche.

La tomé y la abrí para apreciar su contenido, acaricié el contorno de la joya hasta que noté como una lágrima caía en la cajita. Rápidamente la cerré y volví a dejarla sobre la mesita.

Entonces, me comí el chocolate, apartando uno de los cuadros con las dos palabras, e intentando dejar de llorar.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todas! Vengo con un nuevo capítulo, ya solo nos queda uno y el epilogo ¿Qué creen que ocurra?**

 **Nuevamente, muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y favoritos! Estoy gratamente sorprendida con cuantas de ustedes muestran aprecio por esta historia!**

 **Besos desde México. Bella J.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Engaged for New Year**

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría. Está prohibida la copia parcial o total de esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 6:

I love you baby

31 de Diciembre. Un día para Año Nuevo.

Mi día comenzó a las nueve de la mañana, y lo primero que enfocó mi vista fue la cajita sobre la mesa de noche, se veía como un objeto cualquiera, pero cada que mi vista la enfocaba, me hacía reconsiderar la decisión que había tomado pero lo hecho, hecho está, y no puedo cambiar las cosas a última hora.

Como no tenía que estar en la oficina sino hasta las once de la mañana, dado que la junta era a las once y media, opté por quedarme algunos minutos más en la cama, en la otra mesita de noche se encontraba mi celular, lo tomé para revisar los mensajes nuevos que tenía y algunos correos de la oficina.

No me sorprendió que de donde más tenía mensajes era del grupo de WhatsApp que crearon las chicas. Alice, Charlotte y Victoria intentaban que Lizzie y mi mamá revelaran con quien había sido la cita misteriosa que me habían programado pero ellas no cedían con el nombre de su candidato.

Tenía mensajes de Victoria preguntando cómo me sentía y me llamaba mentirosa porque mi madre le había dicho que no había pasado la noche en casa de mis padres como yo había dicho. De modo que le mandé un _lo siento, ya estoy mejor._

Mamá y Lizzie me habían mandado mensajes, los de mamá continuaban hasta esta mañana, pero los de Lizzie habían terminado ayer por la noche con un _"espero que tomes la decisión correcta"_ así que suponía que Edward ya le había contado cómo terminó la cita.

A mamá simplemente le dije que había tomado una decisión y que la vería en la junta, ahí podría interrogarme todo lo que quisiera.

A la conversación grupal solo les envié un mensaje diciendo que había tomado ya una decisión y por la noche se enterarían en qué acabo todo esto. Silencié la conversación sabiendo que ellas no se conformarían con eso y comenzarían a llenarme de mensajes.

Leí algunos e-mails de la oficina, principalmente de Ángela y tía Olivia, quienes habían estado planeando la fiesta de esta noche. A ambas les mandé un correo agradeciéndoles su esfuerzo y ayuda con este evento, aunque planeaba darles las gracias en persona cuando estuviera en la oficina.

Jessica también me había enviado un mensaje diciéndome que las carpetas para la junta estarían listas a tiempo, junto con la presentación que ocuparía para presentar mi informe. A ella también le mandé un mensaje agradeciendo su ayuda.

Definitivamente su primer cheque del año les llegaría con un bono especial a varias personas.

Habían también algunos mensajes de confirmación y cancelación de asistencia para la fiesta de esta noche, de parte de nuestros clientes más importantes, quienes solo trataban conmigo y los jefes de cada área. Abrí algunos, ordenándolos en una carpeta para más tarde revisar la lista de invitados con Ángela.

A las nueve y media decidí levantarme a tomar una ducha rápida, más tarde tendría tiempo para un baño un poco más largo. De modo que me levanté de la cama, la tendí y me fui directo al baño.

A las diez y cuarto ya vestida y arreglada, así que tomé un ligero desayuno en la cocina y me fui a la oficina, sabía que llegaría con tiempo de sobra, pero quería asegurarme que el día de hoy nada saliera mal.

* * *

En la oficina, Ángela y Jessica ya estaban en sus puestos, las saludé cuando llegue y entré a mi oficina.

Unos minutos después, entró Jessica, pidiéndome que la acompañara a la sala de juntas principal para que le diera el visto bueno a la organización que ya había dispuesto. La acompañé segura de que ya tenía todo más que perfecto.

No me decepcione al ver que había adecuado la sala de juntas de modo que todos los integrantes de la familia Cullen tuvieran un lugar dónde sentarse, además de los dos accionistas externos a la familia con los que contábamos.

Habían quitado la usual mesa alargada y colocado otra un poco más pequeña, donde solamente estaban los puestos para mi abuelo, los dos accionistas, mis tíos (Amun, Rachel y Charles), además de mi padre, cada uno con una placa que mostraba a quien pertenecía el lugar.

Detrás de ellos habían colocado pequeños escritorios con su respectiva silla para el resto de mi familia y los jefes de las diferentes áreas de Cullen Corp.

Al frente de todos ya había un pedestal dispuesto en una esquina para que yo lo usara, además del proyector y la pantalla que usaría de apoyo.

En cada puesto ya había dispuesto una botella de agua y las carpetas con la versión ejecutiva de mi informe, pues el único que debía tener la versión extensa era mi abuelo y su carpeta también estaba lista y sobre su lugar.

—Pedí a un pequeño servicio de catering que trajera algunas cosas para cuando termine la junta, solamente serán algunos canapés y pequeños platillos, así como algunas bebidas, espero que no haya estado mal— mencionó Jessica, un tanto dubitativa.

Ella había entrado a trabajar hace poco, pues los primeros seis meses en mi cargo, me quedé con la secretaria de tío Amun, pero era ya una señora mayor que había estado trabajando con nosotros desde hacía mucho tiempo y había pedido su jubilación cuando comenzó este año, por lo cual, era la primera vez que Jessica organizaba este evento.

—Es perfecto Jessica, gracias.

Agradecí a Jessica por todo su esfuerzo y dándole un cumplido por la forma en que había organizado los puestos, pues cuando el tío Amun estaba en mi puesto, generalmente solo dejaban la mesa alargada de siempre y los que no tenían un lugar en la mesa, tan solo ocupaban la primera silla que estuviera vacía.

Y cuando volvíamos a mi oficina, nos percatamos de que mis abuelos ya estaban en las instalaciones, saludaban a Ángela amablemente y estaban preguntando por mi cuando aparecimos.

—Estoy aquí abuelo— dije, llamando la atención de ambos.

Mi abuela, Carmen Cullen, inmediatamente me dio una sonrisa y abrió sus brazos para mí. Caminé hasta ella y le di un abrazo.

— ¿Dónde te has metido, jovencita? Ya nunca vas a visitarme— me regaño cuando me separé de ella. Aunque por la sonrisa en su rostro, yo sabía que no estaba enojada del todo.

—Trabajando abuela, alguien en esta familia tiene que hacerlo— le dije, sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a ella y al abuelo.

— ¿Y cómo va el asunto que te encargué? — preguntó el abuelo.

Por sus palabras, asumí que mi abuela no estaba enterada de lo que me había demandado el abuelo.

No pude contestarle porque en ese momento llegaron mi tío Charles y su familia, seguidos de mis padres, mi hermano y los dos accionistas externos a la familia, Vladimir Haynes y Henry Van Acker.

— ¿Buenos resultados este año, Isabella? — preguntó tío Charles, tendiéndome la mano a modo de saludo.

—Los mejores, tío— contesté, estrechando su mano.

Vanessa se acercó a mi sonriente, ella estaba trabajando en el área de Marketing de Cullen Corp y era la única de mis primos que no había prácticamente exigido ser el jefe del área donde se desempeñaban. La saludé con un abrazo y comenzó a hacerme tema de conversación con la fiesta de esta noche, quería saber los detalles y el color de mi vestido para no llevar el mismo color.

Tío Amun llegó con su esposa e hija un poco antes de las once y media, saludó a todos y dado que solamente faltaban mi tía Rachel y su familia, mi abuelo dijo que era mejor esperarlos en la sala de juntas.

Cuando mi abuelo dijo eso, fue cuando realmente me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

Por primera vez iba a demostrar a mi familia de lo que era capaz, mis tías verían que sus comentarios sobre mi siendo mejor como una esposa trofeo no encajaban en mi persona. Esperaba que con esto, mis tíos dejaran de verme con aquella mirada incrédula y desconfiada que me daban cada que comentaba alguna de mis propuestas para mejorar la compañía.

Entonces me sentí más segura que nunca, sabía que esto solamente reafirmaría mi puesto en la compañía y que merecía el cargo que tenía.

Justo cuando Jessica y Ángela estaban invitando a los presentes a avanzar para ir a la sala de juntas, tía Rachel hizo su aparición con su familia, justo a las once y media.

—Isabella— dijo, un poco molesta, noté.

—Tía— contesté, dándole un asentimiento a manera de saludo.

— ¡Hola, Bella! ¿Qué tal todo por aquí? — preguntó William – Billy – su esposo.

—Llegaron justo a tiempo para informarles a todos— bromé y le di un abrazo.

Realmente no sabía cómo mi tía había terminado casada con él, tío Billy era un hombre de lo más amable y encantador, cosa que no era su hijo ni su esposa.

—Isabella— dijo Jacob, dándome un asentimiento que respondí de la misma manera. Él también seguía enojado.

—Por aquí, por favor— les dijo Jessica, invitándolos a avanzar.

Los tres caminaron tras el resto de la familia y entramos todos a la sala de juntas.

Tomó algunos minutos para que todos estuvieran en sus lugares, pero cuando todos estuvieron cómodos, por fin pude comenzar.

—Buenos días, familia, amigos— hablé, saludando nuevamente a todos.

Tomé un respiro y comencé a hablar cuando Jessica y Ángela apagaron las luces de la sala, y lo único que nos brindaba cierta iluminación era el proyector y la poca luz que se filtraba de las persianas.

—Comencemos, si pueden abrir sus carpetas en la página cuatro, podrán identificar la primera sección del informe anual…

* * *

Durante dos horas hablé sobre las adquisiciones, contratos de compra y venta, así como de las modificaciones que se habían llevado a cabo durante este año dentro de Cullen Corp. Les hablé del aumento de ingresos que habíamos tenido y cómo se traducía eso para los accionistas, es decir, para mi abuelo, mi padre, tíos, los señores Haynes y Van Acker y para mí misma.

Terminé con un plan de trabajo para el año entrante, donde les mostré algunos cambios que iban a producirse dentro de la empresa.

Cuando terminé con mi presentación, Jessica y Ángela levantaron las persianas y prendieron las luces.

— ¿Alguna duda? — pregunté.

Ninguno de los presentes emitió una palabra, y no sabía decir si eso era bueno o malo.

Hasta que algunos segundos después, mi abuelo y tío Amun se pusieron de pie y me brindaron un aplauso y una sonrisa. Acción que fue seguida por los señores Haynes, Van Acker, mis padres y hermano – quien también dijo algo parecido a " _esa es mi hermana"_ causando la risa de mis padres y abuelos.

Un poco después se unió el resto, aunque tía Rachel y Jacob lo hicieron de manera renuente.

Yo les di una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

—No me cabe la menor duda de que nuestra Bella fue hecha para este cargo, lo siento Amun, pero a ti no te fue tan bien durante tus primeros años al frente de la empresa— habló el abuelo, manteniéndose de pie cuando el resto de los presentes volvió a sus asientos— me llena de orgullo saber que la primera mujer en ocupar este cargo está dejando estándares muy altos para las generaciones venideras, sea hombre o mujer quien ocupe el cargo— finalizó, volviendo a sentarse.

Entonces, tío Amun se levantó.

—Estoy complacido de ver a dónde has llevado a la empresa, creo que yo no lo hubiera hecho tan bien, como ha dicho ya mi padre, debo confesar que tenía mis dudas cuando te cedí el cargo, aun el año pasado dudaba de tus capacidades, pero hoy nos has demostrado que eres mucho más capaz que los dos CEO que te preceden para sacar adelante el patrimonio de esta familia. Espero que el siguiente año hagas que más dólares entren a nuestros bolsillos— finalizó, guiñándome un ojo.

El resto de los presentes se rieron por su comentario.

—Concuerdo con Amun, Isabella, su trabajo nos ha llevado más lejos de lo que hubiéramos pensado, enhorabuena— comentó el señor Haynes, y el señor Van Acker asintió, dándole la razón a Haynes.

—Entonces, sino hay ningún otro comentario, daremos por terminada esta junta, creo que las damas que nos acompañan deben estar ansiosas por comenzar a prepararse para la fiesta de esta noche— comentó el abuelo.

Mis tías y primas se ruborizaron ante el comentario.

—Antes de que nos retiremos, quiero agradecer a los presentes que laboran en Cullen Corp, porque sin ustedes y el resto de los que laboran en la empresa, todo esto no sería posible. Un reconocimiento especial para Jessica, mi secretaria — comenté, invitándola a ponerse de pie — quien nos ha organizado un pequeño aperitivo y ha llevado a cabo la logística de este evento.

Todos los presentes, incluida yo, dimos un caluroso abrazo a Jessica, quien se sonrojó al verse elogiada por su trabajo. Y en seguida se retiró durante un par de minutos para hacer pasar al servicio de catering que había pedido.

Entraron algunas personas empujando carritos con comida y bebidas, y todos los presentes se pusieron de pie para degustar lo que habían traído.

Cuando vi que mi madre se alejaba de papá y se dirigía a mí con claras intenciones de interrogarme, busqué a la persona que tenía más cerca para hacer conversación y evadirla. Afortunadamente era tía Olivia, acompañada de la abuela, Vanessa y Lauren.

Conversé con las tres todo el tiempo que pude y después me fui con tío Charles, Amun y los hijos del primero, quienes a pesar de que me felicitaron por los resultados que presenté, podía notar que tío Charles estaba un poco molesto, supongo yo que por no poder alegar algo en mi contra y poner en mi puesto a su hijo mayor Emmett.

Cuando ellos se retiraron, fui acaparada por Haynes y Van Acker, quienes también me felicitaron y me sugirieron algunas cosas que tenían en mente para la empresa, debatí con ellos durante algunos minutos y después se marcharon, diciendo que los vería en la fiesta. Después de ellos y sin una palabra, se retiraron tía Rachel y su familia.

Entonces sin poder evitarlo, papá se acercó a mí con Jasper.

— ¡Mi pequeña, toda una mujer de negocios! — dijo papá, dándome un abrazo.

Correspondí a él un poco aliviada por que no preguntara por el otro asunto.

— ¡Hermanita! — dijo Jasper y me abrazó también —sabía que la empresa había mejorado, pero no sabía cuánto. ¡Felicidades!

—Gracias a ambos— les dije con una sonrisa.

—Espero que ahora si te tomes algunos días libres, no has parado de trabajar desde que tomaste el cargo— comentó papá.

—Pedirle eso a Bella, es como pedirle al olmo que de peras— dijo Jasper sonriendo.

—Tal vez pronto— comenté, ignorando el comentario de mi hermano.

—Por cierto, tu madre quiere hablar contigo— dijo papá, poniendo serio su rostro.

— ¿Cómo acabó ese asunto? — preguntó mi hermano.

Yo suspiré, sabía que no me iba a librar de esas preguntas.

—Lo sabrán esta noche— contesté.

— ¿Y no nos puedes adelantar algo? — preguntó Jasper.

— ¡Que chismoso resultaste! — le reclamé —Y no, esta noche cuando el abuelo se entere, lo harán ustedes.

— ¿Ni a mí me piensas decir? — preguntó mi madre.

No había notado el momento en que llegó a donde nos encontrábamos, por lo que me sorprendió un poco. Estaba en su pose enojada, y no sabía decir si lo estaba realmente o solo estaba fingiendo.

Pero por si las dudas, solamente negué con la cabeza.

Ella suspiró.

—Bien, pero ¿Segura que estás bien? Victoria esta mañana me mandó un mensaje preguntando cómo seguías— inquirió, con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Te sientes mal? — preguntó papá, poniendo en modo _on_ , su lado doctor.

—Si papá, me siento bien, solo estaba cansada y necesitaba pensar— expliqué.

Papá me dio una mirada incrédula y tocó mi frente con el dorso de su mano y después tomó mi pulso en mi cuello. Yo solo me reí.

—De verdad me siento bien— le dije.

Entonces el desistió de su rápido chequeo y los tres se despidieron de mí para irse a preparar para la noche.

— ¿Tienes quien valla por ti a tu departamento? — preguntó papá antes de irse.

Sabía que él esperaba que revelara algo, pero no iba a contarles nada hasta esta noche.

—Los veré en la fiesta— contesté simplemente.

Los tres se retiraron entre murmullos.

—Nosotros también nos vamos, cielito, nos vemos esta noche— dijo el abuelo.

Yo le di una mirada interrogante, pues el _cielito_ había aparecido de nuevo.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, cariño— dijo mi abuela, besando mis mejillas —nos vemos en la noche.

Ambos se fueron, sin que mi abuelo explicara la razón de llamarme _cielito_ , aunque la intuía.

En la habitación solamente quedábamos Jessica, Ángela, el personal del catering que recogía sus utensilios y yo.

—Nosotras nos quedaremos a terminar aquí, jefa— dijo Ángela, cuando me vio comenzar a limpiar.

—Si, debería ir a arreglarse— animó Jessica.

— ¿Están seguras? — Pregunté —Aún hay tiempo, son solo las tres.

La fiesta no comenzaba sino hasta las nueve, yo tenía que estar ahí desde las siete treinta, pero tenía buen tiempo.

—Insistimos, solamente verificaremos que se limpie lo del catering y nos iremos, los muebles pueden esperar hasta el otro año— bromeó Jessica.

—De acuerdo— acepté sonriendo agradecida —las veré esta noche— les dije, guiñándoles un ojo.

Entonces recordé a Matt, y le mandé un mensaje con la ubicación y la hora de la fiesta.

—Ángela, un último favor, un amigo de mi padre asistirá a la fiesta ¿Podrías agregarlo a la lista de invitados? Su nombre es Matthew Anderson— pedí.

—Sin problema, jefa, ¡Hasta la noche!

—Gracias, nos vemos chicas— me despedí.

* * *

Cuando llegué a mi departamento, decidí que era mi momento para tomar un baño largo y relajante, sería mi modo de celebrar mi éxito en la junta.

Dejé llenando la tina mientras preparaba algunos bocadillos sencillos y descorchaba una botella del mejor vino que tenía, preparé todo sobre una bandeja y me lo llevé al cuarto de baño.

Revisé mi celular por si tenía algún mensaje relacionado con la logística de la fiesta de esta noche, pero me topé con mensajes de felicitación por parte de mis amigas en la conversación donde todas estábamos presentes, pues al parecer mi mamá les había dicho que la junta había sido un éxito y ellas no demoraron en darme sus felicitaciones.

Así que rápidamente les agradecí a todas, diciéndoles que esta noche brindaríamos por ello. Y sin más, dejé mi celular cargando en una de las mesitas de noche.

Regresé al baño y agregué sales aromáticas, un poco de burbujas al agua y después de desvestirme y atarme el cabello en un moño descuidado, me tomé mi tiempo dentro de la tina, disfrutando de mi almuerzo y una copa de vino.

Por mi mente pasaban los últimos días, pues nunca pensé que viviría algo como esto. El que mi abuelo me forzara a encontrar pareja era algo que nunca creí que sucedería hasta que ocurrió.

Confieso que el día que me lo dijo, pensé que estaba bromeando al inicio y solamente me pediría que me esforzara más en mi vida personal. Pero cuando comenzó a darme la lista de especificaciones que debería tener mi prometido, fue cuando caí en cuenta que de verdad estaba dándome un plazo para cumplir su orden.

Por un momento pensé en hacer caso omiso de su pedido, pero no podía dejar que me quitaran Cullen Corp.

Ser la CEO de la empresa familiar me daba cierto poder y distinción, de lo cual yo me sentía orgullosa, pues había puesto todo mi empeño para llegar a donde estaba.

Sí, sabía que el puesto sería mío cuando llegara el momento, pero por todos los comentarios despectivos que recibí mientras crecía, diciendo que una mujer no podría llevar una empresa del tamaño de Cullen Corp decidí que iba a probar que se equivocaban, yo era tan capaz como cualquiera para sacar adelante el patrimonio de mi familia.

Entonces, decidí que iba a buscar a un hombre con el cual casarme.

* * *

A las cinco comencé a arreglarme.

A regañadientes salí de la tina, más porque me estaba poniendo como pasita y se me hacía tarde, que porque realmente quisiera abandonar el agua calientita.

Colocándome una bata, llevé la charola donde había puesto mi comida a la cocina y rápidamente limpié lo que había utilizado, excepto la copa, pues serví un poco más de vino en ella y regresé a mi habitación para arreglarme.

Pero fui interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

Aun con la copa en la mano, cerré bien mi bata y caminé hasta la puerta para abrir, pero nadie estaba ahí. Cuando di un paso al frente para revisar el pasillo, mi pie chocó con algo.

Era una cajita de terciopelo, a simple vista podías notar que era de una joyería. Y a lado de ella había un ramo de flores con una tarjeta. Extrañada, levanté ambas cosas y entre a mi departamento.

En la cocina, busqué un jarrón para poner en agua las flores y después de sacar la tarjeta y acomodarlas, las llevé a mi habitación junto con la cajita negra.

Dejé el jarrón con las flores sobre mi tocador, y abrí finalmente la tarjeta.

 _Felicidades por tu éxito._

 _Sabía que lo conseguirías._

Dos únicas líneas. Y no había remitente.

Asumí que eran de parte de mi padre, tal vez de Jasper, pero dudaba que fueran del último. Si mi hermano me regalaba chocolates, ya era mucho. Pero le daría el beneficio de la duda.

Abrí la cajita para darme una mejor idea de quién pudo haber sido, y en cuanto vi el contenido, supe que no pudo haber sido Jasper.

Un collar precioso descansaba sobre la superficie acolchada de la caja y se leía _Cartier_ en la otra cara. Seguramente esto era obra o de mi padre, o de mi abuelo, incluso pienso que pudo haberlo enviado mi madre, ella antes también me ha regalado joyería de esa marca.

Cerrando la caja, y segura de que descubriría la identidad de quien lo había enviado en la fiesta, lo dejé sobre el tocador y procedí a secarme los mechones de cabello que se habían escapado de mi moño improvisado y por ende mojado al estar dentro de la tina. Una vez seco, comencé a peinarlo.

Hice un recogido sencillo y un poco desordenado en la parte de mi nuca, y dejé sueltos dos mechones cortos de mi cabello enmarcando mi rostro, les hice un efecto de ondas en las puntas y terminé mi peinado.

Mi maquillaje fue lo siguiente y demoré un poco en terminarlo, pero el resultado me agradaba, esta noche quería verme y sentirme bonita. Pues esta noche marcaría un antes y un después en mi vida.

Para cuando terminé eran las seis y media.

De modo que me apresuré al vestidor para ponerme algo de ropa, pues me llevaría el vestido en un porta ropa para colocármelo después. Así que después de ponerme la ropa interior que usaría debajo del vestido, elegí un sencillo jean azul y sin una blusa, me coloqué una sudadera rosa con cierre al frente y lo subí hasta que no podía notarse que no usaba nada más que mi sujetador debajo.

Me calcé unas Vans negras sin cordones y saqué un porta ropa de las cajas donde los guardaba.

Metí el vestido y mi abrigo en uno y después guardé los stilettos que había comprado para la ocasión en su caja. En una pequeña maleta de viaje metí la cartera que usaría, la caja con los zapatos, mi cargador del celular, la tenaza y estuche de maquillaje para retocarme antes de la fiesta, también metí en ella el estuche que me había llegado hace un rato y lo que entregaría a Edward.

Cuando estuvo todo acomodado, cerré la maleta y metí el celular a la bolsa de mi sudadera, tomé el porta ropa con mi vestido, la maleta y mis llaves para dirigirme al hotel donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración.

Al llegar al Ritz-Carlton, tomé mis cosas de la cajuela y entregué mis llaves al personal del parking, un botones rápidamente tomó mis cosas colocándolas en un carrito y me siguió hasta la recepción, donde me registré pidiendo una de las habitaciones que habíamos reservado para la noche.

El botones me guio hasta mi suite y después de darle una propina, se marchó.

No me molesté en guardar mi maleta, simplemente colgué el porta ropa para que mi vestido no se arrugara y guardando la tarjeta de mi habitación en el bolso de mi sudadera, me dirigí al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

En el lugar ya se encontraba Ángela, quien al igual que yo, se había peinado y maquillado dejando para después el vestido.

—Hola Angie, ¿Cómo van las cosas? — pregunté.

—Todo de maravilla jefa, solamente la estábamos esperando para decidir algunos por menores, la señora Olivia ya se encargó del resto— informó ella.

—Perfecto, entonces ocupémonos de lo que falta.

Ángela me guio por el salón, donde requería que le aclarara dónde quería el atril para el discurso que cada año daba mi abuelo en esta celebración, cambiamos la disposición de algunos invitados, supervisamos la colocación de las flores que se habían pedido para la ocasión, así como la vajilla que sería utilizada.

En la barra, estábamos eligiendo las bebidas y algunos tragos que serían servidos durante la noche, después de la cena, cuando Ángela llamó mi atención.

—Creo que la buscan, jefa— comentó, señalando en dirección de la entrada al salón.

Ahí estaba Edward. Buscaba algo con la mirada del otro lado del salón, hasta que se encontró conmigo.

—Disculpen, ahora vuelvo— les dije a Ángela y a los chicos que atenderían la barra esta noche.

Ellos asintieron y caminé hacia Edward. Comprobé la hora en mi celular y eran las ocho exactamente.

—Muy puntual, señor Masen— lo saludé, guardando mi teléfono.

Él no contestó, en cambio me dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

Edward ya estaba listo para la fiesta, estaba usando un traje color negro, y me sorprendí, porque nunca lo había visto con uno puesto y realmente le quedaba bien.

— ¿Tienes una respuesta? — preguntó, mirando directamente hacia mis manos, que estaban ocultas dentro del bolso de mi sudadera.

—La tengo, pero me gustaría hablar contigo en privado antes de dártela.

Dirigió su mirada a mi rostro, con una expresión confundida.

—Tengo que terminar algunos asuntos con Ángela, pero no creo demorar… mucho ¿Puedes esperarme unos minutos? — pregunté.

—De acuerdo— aceptó.

—Puedes quedarte aquí, no hay problema — comenté, señalándole las mesas.

Estas estaban siendo arregladas con la vajilla que habíamos dispuesto, pero algunas se encontraban ya listas.

Él asintió.

—Ya vuelvo — le dije y me di media vuelta para regresar a la barra.

Ahí, Ángela y los chicos siguieron dándome opciones de mezclas para los invitados, y cuando estuvo listo, pasamos con los músicos, pues aún no se les instruía el horario en el que se presentaría cada uno.

—Bien, entonces el grupo de cuerdas tocará durante la recepción — yo asentí, mientras Ángela leía la versión final del horario que habíamos acordado — después el maestro de ceremonias presentará a tu abuelo para dar su discurso, en cuanto este termine, sobre las once, la orquesta comenzará su turno, y antes de las doce el maestro dirigirá la ceremonia de cambio de año, y después continuará media hora más la orquesta y finalmente el DJ amenizará hasta las tres. ¿Todos de acuerdo? — preguntó, observando a los representantes de cada organización musical.

Todos asintieron y se retiraron a donde cada uno de sus equipos de trabajo, terminaba de montar sus instrumentos.

— ¿Qué más falta, Angie? — le pregunté cuando estuvimos solas.

—Solo falta que elija los vinos con los que servirán la comida, su tía tenía ya algunas opciones, pero dijo que le dejaría la decisión final, eso y que revise por última vez la lista de invitados.

—De acuerdo — acepté, no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre vinos, pero sabía de una persona que si — dame un minuto, Angie, necesito que alguien nos ayude con los vinos.

Ella asintió.

Cuando lo busque con la mirada, lo encontré ocupando una de las mesas del fondo, de las más cercanas a la salida, se veía un poco nervioso.

—Casi termino, pero ¿Puedes ayudarme con una cosa? — pregunté cuando llegué a donde se encontraba.

—Por supuesto— me dijo, regalándome una sonrisa.

Tomé su mano y tiré de él conduciéndolo hasta donde Ángela me esperaba.

—Buenas noches, señorita Webber— saludó Edward.

—Buenas noches señor Masen— respondió Ángela.

—El señor Masen nos ayudará con los vinos, Angie. — informé a mi asistente.

—De acuerdo— dijo asintiendo y nos guio hacia las cocinas.

Nos pidió que esperáramos un momento en lo que buscaba al encargado y después regresó con un hombre de mediana edad, vestido de traje.

—Señor Smith, ellos son la señorita Cullen y el señor Masen— nos presentó Ángela.

—Gusto en conocerla señorita Cullen, es un honor para el Ritz que nos haya elegido para el evento de esta noche— dijo el hombre, estrechando mi mano.

—El placer es nuestro, señor Smith, Cullen Corp necesitaba cambiar de locación para su celebración— comenté.

Pues en años anteriores, la celebración se realizaba en casa de mi abuelo, en su enorme jardín trasero.

—Mucho gusto, señor Masen, mande mis saludos a su madre, dígale que el Ritz está esperando ansioso por su aniversario de bodas— comentó el hombre.

—Un gusto señor Smith, y le daré el mensaje— dijo Edward sonriendo.

Su madre amaba este hotel, se había casado aquí con el padre de Edward y había vuelto a reservar hace unos meses el mismo salón donde se casó para celebrar sus treinta y cinco años de casada.

—Después de las presentaciones, pasemos con lo que nos concierne— dijo el hombre.

Nos llevó a una de las mesas más cercanas y sacó un aproximado de diez botellas de vino diferentes, había de todos los que yo conocía.

El señor Smith comenzó a explicarnos las opciones pero realmente de vinos no entendía nada, sabía cuáles eran los que me gustaban a mí y punto.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme a elegir tres? — le pedí a Edward, cuando el señor Smith terminó con su explicación.

Él asintió.

— ¿Qué es lo que va a servirse? — preguntó al señor Smith.

El hombre le nombró los platillos que había ordenado mi tía Olivia, diciéndole lo que contenía cada uno.

Edward lo pensó por un momento y después nombró tres de los vinos que nos habían mostrado.

—Excelente elección, señor Masen— alabó el hombre con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, señor Smith.

—Ahora si me disculpan, iré a ordenar que traigan su vino— dijo, saliendo del lugar.

—Entonces… —dijo Ángela, marcando algo en su tableta— solo nos queda pendiente la lista.

—De acuerdo, podemos revisarla en una de las mesas— sugerí.

Ángela asintió y caminó delante de nosotros, llevándonos a una de las mesas cercanas al pasillo que llevaba a las cocinas.

Tomé la mano de Edward y caminamos detrás de ella.

—Te esperaré por allá— dijo Edward, cuando iba a sentarme con Ángela.

—No es necesario, quédate aquí, cuando terminemos con esto, podemos hablar— le dije.

Edward asintió y después de ayudarme con mi silla, tomó asiento a mi lado.

—Bueno, prácticamente está lista, pero necesito las confirmaciones o cancelaciones de algunos invitados— comenzó Ángela.

—Si, esta mañana recibí correos de los que faltaban— informé.

Saqué mi teléfono y dirigiéndome a la aplicación de correo electrónico, comencé a decirle los que habían confirmado su asistencia, y después los que habían cancelado para que quitara su nombre de la lista.

— ¡Ah! ¡Por cierto! A Matthew Anderson… ¿Lo pongo en la mesa de su familia? — preguntó Ángela, y sentí tensarse a Edward.

— ¿Hay espacio en la mesa de Victoria Sabbatello? — le pregunté, ignorando la mirada de Edward.

—Quedan dos asientos libres en esa mesa— informó Ángela.

—Ponlo ahí, entonces.

—De acuerdo— contestó, colocando el nombre en la lista de la mesa —eso sería todo jefa, debería ponerse su atuendo, casi son las nueve.

—Gracias Angie, — le dije, colocándome de pie, Edward imitó mi movimiento —deberías hacer lo mismo, asumo que me hiciste caso y has pedido una habitación para ti.

Ángela se sonrojó.

—Si, señorita.

—De acuerdo, entonces no te entretengo más, nos vemos en un rato y gracias nuevamente— le dije.

Ella asintió.

Tomé la mano de Edward y salimos del salón.

—Tengo una habitación reservada, ahí podemos hablar— le dije, mientras caminábamos hacia los ascensores.

—De acuerdo— aceptó, aunque podía detectar un poco de decepción en su voz.

El ascensor nos llevó rápidamente al piso donde estaba la suite, y cuando este se detuvo y abrió sus puertas para dejarnos salir, nos conduje hasta la puerta, abrí y lo invité a entrar, llevándolo hasta la habitación, donde había un par de sillones donde lo invité a sentarse, él me hizo caso y se sentó en uno de ellos.

Sin perder el tiempo, coloque mi maleta sobre la cama y saqué la cajita que me había dado.

Se la entregué sin decir nada. Y caminé hasta la entrada del baño quedándome en la puerta a unos pocos metros de él.

Él se quedó mudo durante unos minutos, mientras yo lo observaba desde mi lugar.

— ¿Esta es tu respuesta? — preguntó, con un tono triste y sin mirarme a los ojos.

—Lo es. Siempre y cuando tú sigas de acuerdo con lo que hablamos.

—Pero ¿Por qué?

—Porque es lo que siento… porque no podría vivir de otra manera.

—Entonces… ¿Esto se quedará así…? ¿Esto es todo?

—Espero que entiendas mi decisión y la compartas, realmente me costó decidirlo y aunque sé que te causará daño, espero que sea lo mejor para ambos.

— ¿Realmente crees eso?

—Si— contesté, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Entonces… entonces no creo que haya más que decir, seguiré con mi vida y tú serás feliz con ese tal Matthew… — dijo, levantándose y aferrando la cajita entre sus manos.

Iba a irse cuando hablé.

— ¿No abrirás la cajita? — pregunté.

—No creo que quisieras su contenido— contestó, siguiendo su camino a la salida.

— ¿Te veré en la fiesta? — le pregunté, antes de que saliera.

No contestó, y salió de la habitación cabizbajo.

Suspiré y comencé a sacar mi vestido de la funda, lo dejé sobre la cama y comencé a quitarme la ropa.

Cuando estuve solo en ropa interior, me coloqué el vestido pero no pude subir el cierre por completo, desistí, después le pediría ayuda a una de las chicas o a mamá.

Saqué de la maleta los zapatos y el estuche que me había llegado hoy. Comencé por los accesorios.

Estaba abrochando la última pieza, el collar, cuando tocaron la puerta.

Colocado el collar en la posición correcta, y tratando en vano de subir el cierre, abrí la puerta.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando un par de brazos se cerraron a mi alrededor, sin haber visto a la persona, inmediatamente reconocí a quien pertenecían.

Edward había vuelto.

Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y como pude lo abracé por la cintura, pues mis brazos estaban atrapados bajo los de él.

— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? — le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Entonces ¿Es cierto? — me preguntó, liberándome de sus brazos y viéndome de frente.

Tenía los ojos un poco rojos, pero había una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿No lloraste cierto? — Pregunté preocupada, tocando su rostro con mis manos —no pensé que fueras a irte, no pensé que reaccionarías así.

—Es cierto entonces— dijo, quitando mi mano izquierda de su rostro y evaluándola, pero se quedó confundido al no ver el anillo en ella.

—Está aquí — le dije, mostrándole la derecha.

Me miró confundido.

—Sí, mi respuesta es un si — aclaré — pero no quiero que toda mi familia se entere esta noche, solamente comenzaran a armar líos e historias en sus cabezas, comenzando por mis tías, que seguro querrán casar a sus hijos lo más pronto posible— aclaré, rodando los ojos ante la perspectiva.

— ¿No tenías que presentarme hoy? — preguntó confundido.

—Hablaré con el abuelo, le pediré que solo los más cercanos sepamos de esto por ahora, no quiero que mi familia enloquezca.

El soltó una risita y me atrajo hacia él, abrazándome, acción que correspondí.

—Creo que debemos entrar— mencioné.

Edward asintió y me liberó de sus brazos, tomé su mano y lo conduje a la habitación.

— ¿Cómo es que se te ocurrió que darme la caja cerrada era una buena manera de aceptar mi propuesta? — preguntó, sentándose en la cama, a lado de mi maleta.

Mientras, yo sacaba los zapatos de la caja y la funda de tela que los protegía.

—En mi mente, tú abrías la cajita antes de irte y al darte cuenta de su contenido, entenderías y me besarías— admití, sonrojándome.

Edward negó.

— ¿Por eso preguntaste si no la iba a abrir?

Yo asentí.

Coloqué los zapatos en el piso y cuando iba a ponérmelos, él se puso de pie, sosteniendo mis manos para ayudarme a mantener el balance mientras me los ponía.

—Si te hubiera tomado la palabra, me hubiera ahorrado la cara de confusión de tu padre— mencionó, tomarme entre sus brazos cuando tuve los zapatos puestos.

Esta vez, los míos quedaron sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Te encontraste con mi padre? — pregunté entre sorprendida y divertida por la escena.

—Estaba a punto de irme, ya estaba por subir a mi auto, y justo en ese momento tus padres y Jasper llegaron, tu padre bajó primero del auto, por lo que fue el único que me vio, lo saludé con la mano y fue cuando abrí la caja, imagina mi cara de sorpresa cuando vi el cuadrito de chocolate dentro con el sí y no el anillo que yo esperaba— comentó, medio en regaño, medio divertido —solamente atiné a aventarle las llaves al hombre que había traído mi auto y entrar corriendo. Te podrás imaginar la cara de confusión de tu padre al ver la escena.

Me reí ante la imagen que se colaba en mi mente.

—Perdón, creo que no fue la mejor manera de decirte.

—Bueno, alégrate de que la abrí aquí, pensaba meterla en un cajón y no volver a sacarla en lo que me restaba de vida— comentó.

—Perdón— volví a decirle.

—Creo que te debo algo— comentó, colocando su frente contra la mía.

Yo lo observé frunciendo el ceño.

—Dijiste que cuando lo descubría, te besaba, en tu imaginación— aclaró.

Entonces, con una sonrisa, acortó la distancia entre nuestros labios y me besó.

El beso comenzó lento, como si nuestros labios estuvieran reconociéndose, saboreando la dulzura de los labios del otro, mezclado con el vino que habíamos probado.

Una mezcla embriagante si me lo preguntan.

Edward profundizó el beso, pidiendo permiso con su lengua para entrar en mi boca, cosa a la que accedí gustosa.

—No quiero parar— dijo Edward entre besos.

—No lo hagas— conteste, volviendo a besarlo.

—Por mucho que quiera hacerte caso— respondió, repartiendo besos por mi rostro —hay gente esperándote— finalizó, dejando un último beso en mis labios.

Suspiré resignada, por un momento me había olvidado por completo de la fiesta.

Lo abrace por unos minutos, mientras ambos normalizábamos nuestras respiraciones.

—¿Me ayudas con el cierre?— pedí, recordando que no había podido subirlo por completo.

Di media vuelta, quedando de espaldas a él. Sentí sus dedos trazar el camino sobre mi piel desnuda, desde mi cuello hasta donde había dejado el cierre, lo tomó y lo subió lentamente. Cuando estuvo en su lugar, dejó un beso en mi cuello.

—Luces preciosa— comentó, tomando mi mano y haciendo que diera una vuelta para él —sabia que era una buena elección— comentó, tocando el collar y los aretes.

—¿Fuiste tú?— pregunté sorprendida.

—¿Pensaste que fue alguno de tus pretendientes? ¿El tal Matthew, tal vez?— pregunto serio.

—No te pongas celoso— pedí, enredando mis brazos en su cuello —si sirve de algo, eres el único al que besé en las citas.

Me dio una sonrisa un tanto engreída cuando escucho mi confesión.

—Gracias por esto— le dije, dejando un beso en sus labios —pero, no quiero que gastes tanto en mi.

—¿Si hubiera sido de uno de ellos… les habías dicho lo mismo?

—Estaba segura que no había sido ninguno de ellos, pensé que lo había enviado mi abuelo o mi padre. A cualquiera que no fueran ellos se lo hubiera regresado— aclaré —pero aún así no me gusta que me regalen cosas así de costosas, me agradan, si, pero no me gusta recibirlas de alguien a quien no conozco bien.

—A pesar de la creencia popular, no soy millonario como tú, así que no está en mis planes regalarte cosas como está cada semana, pero hoy era un día especial, te lo mereces y quería ser yo quien te regalara esto.

Sonreí y volví a besarlo.

—Gracias. Me alegra saber que no despertaré una mañana y frente a mí habrá otra caja como la de hoy.

—Tampoco te confíes— dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

Sonreí y lo besé.

* * *

Para no levantar sospechas entre mi familia, decidimos que era mejor que yo llegara antes que él al salón.

Cuando llegué al lugar, uno de los hostess me recibió.

—Señorita Cullen, bienvenida, su familia ha llegado ya y su abuelo me encargo personalmente que la llevara con él en cuanto usted llegara— informó.

—Gracias, entonces lo sigo— acepte, sabiendo de antemano para que me querría mi abuelo.

El hombre me guio por el recibidor y luego entre las mesas, hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta de acceso a la terraza del salón y abrió la puerta para mí.

—La esperan, Madame— dijo el hombre.

—Gracias.

Hizo una breve reverencia y se fue.

Salí al aire frío de New York, y la piel se me puso de gallina al no haberme puesto el abrigo.

— ¿Dónde está?— preguntó el abuelo, llamando mi atención.

Había tomado asiento en uno de los sillones que había dispuestos alrededor del lugar.

—Dentro— contesté, sabiendo a quien se refería.

Asintió pensativo y palmeó el lugar a lado de él. Cuando me senté, me pasó su abrigo sobre mis hombros. Cosa que agradecí.

— ¿Quién es el afortunado?— preguntó.

—Lo conoces, es hijo de John Masen.

— ¿Edward o James?

—Edward.

Entonces y contra todo pronóstico, sonrió.

—Es un buen muchacho, sabrá llevar el apellido Cullen.

—No pareces sorprendido, es como si lo hubieras sabido todo el tiempo.

—Cielito, yo se muchas cosas que tú no.

Lo observé confundida.

—Me siento aliviado, ¿Sabes?, Sabia que el muchacho de Masen sentía algo por ti y que tú no podías ser tan indiferente por como lo tratabas y hablabas de él. Lo que te pedí, lo hice con la esperanza de que reaccionaras a lo que sientes por él, que finalmente te dieras cuenta y no anduvieras por ahí dando tumbos con tipos que no eran para ti.

Lo miré estupefacta.

—Entonces… ¿Entonces lo de quitarme mi puesto…? ¿Era una mentira?

—No se me ocurrió otra manera de hacerlo. Nunca le quitaría el trabajo a la mejor CEO que Cullen Corp ha tenido desde su fundación.

Comentó, encogiéndose de hombros, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. Me quedé muda. Procesando lo que había dicho.

— ¿Y el anillo?— preguntó, señalando mi mano izquierda.

Le mostré mi mano derecha, donde descansaba el anillo de oro que había pertenecido hasta hace poco a Eleonor Masen, el anillo con incrustaciones de rubíes y diamantes rojos era simplemente perfecto.

—Esa no es la mano correcta para usarlo— dijo con el seño fruncido.

—No quiero que la familia se entere, mis tías harán de la fiesta una cacería de esposas y maridos para mis primos.

—De acuerdo, pero me presentarás al muchacho como se debe.

Me levanté dispuesta a irme, pero me detuve antes de siquiera dar un paso.

— ¿Cómo sabías que yo quería a Edward?— pregunté, interesada en saberlo.

Mi abuelo sonrió.

—Fue muy fácil realmente. Desde que lo conociste, no había momento en que no te acordaras de él y lo mencionaras, siempre era "Edward esto…" "Edward aquello…" tus ojos siempre brillan cuando alguien menciona su nombre y cuando tú misma lo haces. Cuando te pedí el reporte de su empresa, unos días después de que lo conocieras, me hablaste más de las capacidades del muchacho que de los beneficios que traería el trabajo de su empresa a la nuestra.

Nunca me había percatado de ese hecho, recordaba un poco la conversación de la que hablaba mi abuelo, y al analizarla, me di cuenta que no exageraba sus palabras.

—Creo que deberíamos entrar, tu abuela quería presumirte con sus amigas— comentó divertido.

Tomó mi brazo entrelazándolo con el suyo y nos llevó de regreso al salón. Ahí, quitó su abrigo de mis hombros y me condujo entre las mesas, saludando a nuestro paso a algunos invitados que ya se encontraban presentes.

Busqué a Edward entre la multitud, pero no pude encontrarlo.

Nos reunimos con los miembros de la familia quienes estaban vistiendo sus mejores galas esta noche, para dar realce al apellido Cullen.

Como mi abuelo lo había dicho, la abuela enseguida me separó del grupo y me llevó con ella para conversar con sus amigas, aunque más que conversar, la abuela dirigía toda la conversación sobre mis logros. Me alagaba que mi abuela estuviera orgullosa de mí, pero parecía que sus amigas pensaban igual que mis tías, que mi lugar estaba a lado de un hombre atendiendo la casa y a los niños que tendría.

Estuve solo unos minutos con ellas, y después conseguí escaparme de la conversación diciendo que tenía que saludar a uno de nuestros clientes más importantes.

No era del todo mentira. Este año era el segundo donde yo fungía como representante de Cullen Corp y por ende tenía que saludar a todos nuestros invitados y agradecerles su asistencia, pues este tipo de eventos nos ayudaba a mantener una relación cordial con nuestros proveedores y clientes.

Minutos antes de que la cena diera comienzo, Victoria y Charlotte aparecieron, ambas lucían espectaculares en sus vestidos de gala, Victoria usaba uno straples azul, mientras que Charlotte llevaba un corte imperio en color blanco.

— ¡Ya dinos quien fue el elegido! ¡Necesitamos saber quién será tu madrina de bodas! — dijo Victoria en cuanto estuvieron a mi lado.

—Y ¿Quién fue el misterioso hombre con el que te citaron Lizzie y tu madre? — preguntó Charlotte.

—Lo único que puedo decirles es que ninguno de sus candidatos fue el elegido — les dije con una sonrisa.

Ambas hicieron un cómico puchero de decepción.

—Por otra parte… ¡Felicidades por el éxito de esta mañana! Sabíamos que tu informe sería un éxito, has trabajado mucho para llevar a tu empresa al lugar donde se encuentra— me felicitó Charlotte y me dio un abrazo.

—Concuerdo con Lottie, estábamos seguras que los dejarías impresionados— dijo Victoria, abrazándome también.

Estaba separándome de Victoria cuando escuchamos un gritito emocionado. Mi mirada buscó de inmediato a la persona que lo había emitido y me encontré con Lizzie, parada detrás de las chicas y viéndome con absoluta felicidad.

— ¡Sabía que aceptarías! — dijo y corrió a abrazarme.

Correspondí a su abrazo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Él te dijo? — pregunté.

—Puedo reconocer ese anillo donde sea, lo he visto durante veintisiete años ¿Recuerdas? — dijo, como si fuera obvio.

—Esperen… ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

—Bueno, tal vez tendríamos que buscar a mi madre antes de que se enteren, creo que le gustaría estar presente cuando les informe sobre mi decisión— comenté.

— ¡No es justo! Lizzie ya lo sabe— se quejó Charlotte.

Lizzie le enseño la lengua a modo de burla.

—Creo que podrán esperar a después de la cena— dijo Lizzie, recordándonos que la cena estaba por comenzar.

Yo asentí y las dejé hablando con Lizzie, pues aún no había visto a Edward y mi abuelo querría verlo.

No tuve suerte y decidí buscarlo después de la cena.

Cuando llegué a la mesa que había sido dispuesta para mi familia, me encontré con que era la única que faltaba por tomar asiento. Mis padres y Jasper ya estaban ocupando sus lugares, al igual que mis abuelos y tío Amun con su esposa e hija.

—Te vez fabulosa Bella, creo que tú y Lauren son las jóvenes más guapas de esta noche— comentó tío Amun cuando tomé asiento.

Tía Olivia asintió, en conformidad con lo que dijo su marido. Mientras que Lauren sonrió sonrojándose.

—Gracias tío. Y gracias a ti tía, por ayudarme con el evento de hoy, todo ha quedado magnifico— comenté.

—Años de práctica querida— dijo tía Olivia.

—Y siempre se supera a si misma— alagó tío Amun a su esposa.

Todos en la mesa estuvieron de acuerdo.

Dado que mi lugar estaba entre mi padre y mi abuelo, mi madre me dirigió una mirada desde su lugar, a lado de mi padre, con la que me decía que tenía que hablar conmigo en privado, sabiendo de sobra el motivo, asentí.

—Ya vi al joven Masen— me susurró mi abuelo —debiste decir que era tu novio y sentarlo con nosotros, aún queda un lugar en nuestra mesa.

Lo observé sorprendida.

—Tú mismo has dicho que nadie puede sentarse a la mesa con nosotros si no es un Cullen oficialmente, nunca has dejado que Alice se siente con nosotros y es la novia de Jasper— expliqué, susurrando también.

—Las cosas cambian— comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Qué tanto susurran? Si son cosas de negocios, es mejor que lo dejen para después de la cena— nos reprendió la abuela.

Después del regaño, la cena pasó sin problemas. Disfrutamos de la comida que tía Olivia y Ángela habían ordenado acompañada de los vinos que Edward nos ayudó a elegir, y debía decir que realmente tenía un excelente gusto.

Entre conversaciones amenas sobre futuras comidas familiares y planes para el año entrante, la cena se pasó muy rápido.

—Buenas noches a todos— dijo el maestro de ceremonias, llamando la atención de todos los presentes— como cada año, el señor Eleazar Cullen dirigirá unas palabras. Por favor, démosle un fuerte aplauso.

Los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir mientras un reflector seguía el camino de mi abuelo al escenario, y una vez frente al atril, agradeció los aplausos para comenzar su discurso.

—Buenas noches a todos, gracias Rupert por la introducción— comenzó el abuelo —este año no he preparado un discurso como tal, porque tengo un anuncio muy importante para compartirles…

Contuve la respiración, porque mientras el abuelo pronunciaba esas palabras me observaba directamente a mí, para terminar guiñándome un ojo. Inmediatamente mi mente asoció sus palabras con mi pedido de no hacer mención de mi relación con Edward y como iba a ignorarlo.

—Pero antes de realizar el anuncio, quiero agradecer la presencia de todos ustedes, esta fiesta es para honrar a todos los integrantes de Cullen Corp desde nuestros empleados, hasta nuestros clientes y proveedores, porque la empresa no sería lo mismo sin alguno de ustedes.

Pero las generaciones vienen y se van, y ni yo ni mis hijos nos estamos haciendo más jóvenes. Es por ello que he tomado la decisión de ceder por completo el legado de la familia Cullen a la actual CEO de la empresa, a mi nieta Isabella Cullen —un jadeo de sorpresa inundó la habitación, y desde mi lugar en la mesa, pude ver el rostro enojado de tía Rachel y René —hoy nos demostró que es perfectamente capaz de sacar adelante la empresa y mi hijo Amun y yo estamos de acuerdo en que ni él ni yo somos necesarios ahora, es tiempo para dejar que la nueva generación Cullen tome las riendas de la familia y nos haga relucir ante la sociedad. Finalmente, propongo un brindis por mi nieta, la nueva cabeza de la familia y CEO de Cullen Corp Isabella Cullen, a quien deseo un futuro próspero y feliz. Salud.

Los presentes emitieron un _Salud_ a coro en respuesta al brindis del abuelo, mientras yo aún procesaba sus palabras y lo que implicaban.

Ser la CEO de Cullen Corp me había dado ya cierto poder, pero el que mi abuelo me cediera su lugar como cabeza de la familia, realmente marcaba un hito en la historia de los Cullen, pues nunca antes alguno de mis antepasados había cedido ese puesto en vida.

Y se debía a las implicaciones que tenía para los hijos del que cedía y los nietos en caso de haberlos.

Pues hasta ahora mis tíos habían estado recibiendo las ganancias que correspondían a su porcentaje de acciones dentro de la empresa, pero con esto, ninguno de ellos tenía derecho a seguir recibiendo tales beneficios.

Sí, continuaba la opción de que alguno de mis primos se casara y tuviera un hijo antes que yo lo hiciera y aquel niño o niña sería el siguiente CEO y por lo tanto a quien pasaría el legado, pero mientras tanto, ninguno de ellos tenía derecho a nada más que su actual puesto dentro de la empresa.

—Entonces recibamos a Isabella Cullen con un aplauso, con suerte ella no dará discursos tan largos como los míos— bromeó mi abuelo, pidiendo mi presencia en el escenario.

Un coro de aplausos inundó la habitación, pero claramente noté que los únicos que no aplaudían eran mis tías Rachel y René, en conjunto con sus hijos.

Aun algo aturdida me levanté de mi lugar, y bajo la luz del reflector hice mi camino al escenario, donde mi abuelo me recibió con los brazos abiertos y dejó un beso en mis mejillas para después cederme su lugar en el atril.

—Buenas noches a todos— comencé, mi mente vagó por todo el lugar hasta que me concentré en una sola persona: Edward, quien me sonreía desde su lugar en la mesa de sus padres y levantó su copa hacia mí — es un honor el que mi abuelo esté cediéndome su lugar en esta noche, me siento alagada por ser merecedora de la confianza que están depositando en mí, no solo él sino también tío Amun, y ante todos ustedes, me comprometo a seguir trabajando para hacer crecer el legado de nuestra familia y hacer que se sientan orgullosos de mí. No pienso fallarles ni a ellos ni a ninguno de los presentes. Y sin más que decir, a nombre de la familia Cullen, espero que se sigan divirtiendo y que pasen una excelente velada.

Nuevamente un coro de aplausos no se hizo esperar cuando terminé de hablar. Y del brazo de mi abuelo bajé del escenario. Entonces la orquesta comenzó a tocar y en lugar de ir a la mesa con nuestra familia, mi abuelo me dirigió a la pista.

Fly me to the moon de Sinatra era interpretada por los músicos mientras bailaba con mi abuelo. Usualmente el primer baile lo hacían la abuela y él, pero este año era diferente y lo sería por los próximos años.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? — le pregunté, mientras nos movíamos al compás de la canción.

Varias personas se levantaron de sus lugares para acompañarnos en la pista.

—No hubiera sido una sorpresa— explicó —llevo planeando esto desde antes de navidad, Amun se hizo cargo ya de los trámites legales, firmarás pasado mañana y estará hecho oficialmente.

— ¿Y qué hay de tío Amun? ¿Aceptó quedarse sin nada? — pregunté sorprendida.

—Cuando les cedí acciones a tus tíos y el puesto de CEO a Amun, a todos les dije que invirtieran sabiamente lo que recibirían de la empresa, tu tío ya tiene un negocio propio con el que le va bastante bien, por no hablar de la herencia de Olivia, con eso pueden pasar lo que les resta de vida sin trabajar y aun así heredarían una cuantiosa fortuna a Lauren. No te preocupes por ninguno de mis hijos, son bastante mayorcitos para depender del trabajo de alguien más.

—Tía Rachel va a odiarme— comenté, entre divertida y preocupada.

—No hagas caso de sus comentarios, ella siempre fue la consentida de tu abuela y piensa que por eso iba a tener lo que quisiera de nosotros durante toda su vida. Pero algo si te digo cielito, al igual que yo estoy cediéndote el legado Cullen hoy, tu tendrás que hacerlo con el próximo primogénito Cullen llegado el momento, guíate con el ejemplo de Amun y emplea bien las ganancias que obtengas de la empresa, piensa siempre en tu futuro— me aconsejó, guiñándome un ojo.

La pieza terminó y mi abuelo me llevo de regreso a la mesa, donde estaban tía Rachel y tío Charles acompañado de su esposa. Las mujeres le reclamaban a tío Amun, tan calmadas como les era posible para no crear una escena.

— ¿Cómo puede ser posible que apoyaras eso, Amun? ¿En serio accediste a dejarnos sin nada? — reclamaba tía Rachel.

—No está dejándonos sin nada, Rachel.

— ¿Qué no piensas decir algo, Charles? El futuro de tu familia está en juego con esa decisión tan descabellada— dijo René.

El abuelo se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de los presentes.

—No hay nada en juego René, y no los estoy dejando sin nada, le di estudio a cada uno de mis hijos, les di un puesto en la empresa cuando Amun tomó el cargo, les di acciones que les remuneraron durante años, algo deben de tener, y no les costó más que el estudiar y aceptar el puesto que les ofrecí.

Tía Rachel se quedó callada, pero su rostro mostraba cuan enojada se sentía.

Mamá me tomó del brazo, llamado mi atención y con señas me pidió que la acompañara. La seguí alejándonos de la mesa, donde mi padre y tío Amun apoyaban a mi abuelo.

—Primero, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, no pude haber pedido una hija mejor— dijo mamá, dándome un abrazo —y segundo, ¡Dime que aceptaste a Edward!

Me reí antes de contestarle, divertida con su expresión de ansiedad.

—Lo acepté mamá.

Mamá soltó un gritito de felicidad y volvió a abrazarme.

— ¡Lo sabía! Edward es perfecto para ti y esta tan enamorado de ti…— dijo con un tono soñador.

—Ahora me tienes que acompañar a ver a las chicas, deben estar ansiosas por saberlo.

—Pero antes… ¡Déjame ver el anillo! — pidió.

Sonriendo, levanté mi mano derecha, donde se encontraba el anillo que me había dado Edward.

— ¿Es el de Eleonor? — preguntó mi madre sorprendida.

—Y el de otras señoras Masen al parecer— comenté.

— ¡Es precioso! — exclamó, observando mi anillo.

Después de unos minutos, mamá tomó mi brazo y ambas fuimos hasta la barra, donde localizamos a mis cuatro amigas.

— ¿Nos dirás ahora quién fue el afortunado? — preguntó Charlotte, al llegar junto a ellas.

—Es bueno que Alice esté aquí también, y sí, les diré a quién elegí— aclaré.

— ¡Ya dinos! Nos tienes en suspenso— exclamo Victoria.

Le dirigí a Lizzie y a mi madre una mirada cómplice y sonreí.

— ¿Quieres dar la noticia Lizzie? Sé que te mueres por hacerlo— le dije.

Ella asintió emocionada.

— ¡Será mi cuñada! — Dijo emocionada —Mi hermano favorito va a ser un Cullen dentro de nada.

Mis amigas me abrazaron felicitándome, las cuatro se mostraban felices por mí.

—Aunque es un poco injusto ¡Será tu cuñada y tu madrina de bodas! — se quejó Victoria.

—Yo no me quejo, sé que por ser mi cuñada, seré una dama de honor ¿Cierto? — dijo Alice.

—Las tres serán damas de honor— aclaré divertida.

—Creo que te buscan— comentó Charlotte, señalando detrás de mí.

Ahí, con una sonrisa se encontraba Edward. Le di una sonrisa y me disculpé con mis amigas y mi madre para ir con él.

—Hola de nuevo— dijo sonriendo.

—Antes de que los pierda de vista, nuestros padres quieren que les presentes a Bella oficialmente— dijo Lizzie a Edward, apareciendo junto a nosotros.

Sin esperar respuesta, tomó mi mano y me llevó junto a sus padres, quienes esperaban por nosotros a lado de un ventanal, Edward venía detrás de nosotros con una sonrisa.

Al llegar junto a ellos, ambos nos observaban con una sonrisa.

—Papá, mamá, ya conocen a Bella pero la presento oficialmente a ustedes como mi prometida— dijo Edward, tomando mi mano.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, él había dicho que sus padres lo apoyaban en todo, pero no sabía si eso incluía el que su hijo cambiara de apellido por mi causa.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Bella. ¡Ahora oficialmente tendré dos hijas! — dijo Eleonor Masen emocionada, y no demoró en abrazarme.

—Estamos muy felices por ambos, confiamos en que tendrán una vida larga y feliz juntos— agregó John Masen.

—Cullen o Masen, ustedes deben estar juntos— comentó Eleonor guiñándome un ojo.

Respire tranquila, sabiendo que su familia nos apoyaría.

— ¿Reunión familiar y nadie nos avisó? — dijo la voz de mi padre, apareciendo detrás de nosotros acompañado de mi madre.

—Señor Cullen… yo… sé que debí ir con usted primero, pero… pero— trató de explicar Edward ante la mirada severa que le dirigía mi padre.

Entonces su ceño fruncido cambio a una sonrisa.

—Estoy bromeando Edward, estamos más que contentos de darte la bienvenida a la familia, aunque Jasper dijo que quería tener unas palabras contigo en otro momento— aclaró sonriendo.

Edward respiró aliviado.

Mi padre se acercó a John y lo saludó, mi madre haciendo lo propio con Eleonor. Mientras que Lizzie nos abrazaba a Edward y a mí, mi amiga estaba que no cabía en sí de alegría.

—Tienen que casarse pronto, quiero una sobrinita para malcriar— demandó divertida.

Edward y yo solamente compartimos una mirada.

—Aun no hablamos de la boda, Lizzie, déjanos pasar primero por eso y después pensaremos en hijos— aclaró Edward divertido — y si nos permites, quiero bailar con mi prometida antes de que den las doce.

Con una sonrisa, Edward nos llevó a la pista de baile justo cuando una canción comenzaba.

Sinatra volvía a ser interpretado de la mano de los músicos de la orquesta, su versión de Can't take my eyes off you era interpretada por el cantante principal mientras Edward dirigía nuestros pasos.

— _You're just too good to be true_ _,_ _I can't take my eyes off you_ — canto Edward en mi oído, hacienda que mi piel se enchinara al sentir su respiración junto a mi cuello.

Pasé mis brazos por su cuello, enredando mis dedos entre el cabello de su nuca.

Sabía que estábamos dando de qué hablar al bailar de esta forma, pero en este momento no me importaba, todo en lo que podía pensar era en Edward.

— _I love you baby_ _,_ _Trust in me when I say it's okay_ — continuó, dejando un rápido beso en mi cuello.

Me separó de él para hacerme girar y después volver a sus brazos. Guiándonos en un baile perfecto. Nadie más existía a nuestro alrededor, estábamos en una pequeña burbuja que duró tanto como la canción.

Pues tan pronto como terminó, el maestro de ceremonias subió nuevamente al escenario, anunciando que era hora de tomar nuestras copas y realizar la cuenta atrás.

Un mesero pasó frente a nosotros ofreciéndonos una copa de champan, Edward tomó dos y me entregó una. Rápidamente nos guio a uno de los ventanales un poco apartado de la multitud, desde donde aún podíamos ver el escenario, pero que nos garantizaba cierta privacidad.

Entonces, comenzó la cuenta atrás.

—12, 11, 10…— contaban los presentes en voz alta.

Edward pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura y me acercó todo lo posible a él.

—4, 3, 2, 1, ¡Feliz Año nuevo! — gritaron todos, felicitándose unos a otros.

Pero Edward y yo no dijimos nada, comenzamos nuestro año con un beso, promesa del compromiso de año nuevo que habíamos hecho.

* * *

Después de 10'586 palabras y 30 hojas solo en este capítulo, les traigo el final de Engaged for New Year, ¡Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito! Pero ustedes mis lectoras lo merecen, realmente espero que les haya agradado el cierre que le di a la historia, aún nos queda el epilogo, pero no creo que sea tan largo como este capítulo.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y favoritos. Sinceras gracias a quienes comentaron: Maiisa, kaja0507, Cary, Adriu, saraipineda44, tulgarita, Vanina Iliana, Tata XOXO, Isabelfrommowon, Yoliki, bealnum, PanchiiM, Cherryland, Tecupi, , Sabrina, BereB, Kriss21, Valery1, cavedano13, Liz Vidal, Adriana Molina, liduvina, Jade HSos, Lupita Pattinson Cullen, jupy, paramoreandmore, carolaap, sandy56, Alizce, injoa, Lizdayanna, bealnum, Jessica Acevedo, caritoeh, Diana2GT, Jen, nydiac10, Robaddict18, karoSwan, Melania, VampireQueenR18, Leah De Call, LicetSalvatore, Nanje y Alejandra Nash. ¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Ver que les agrada mi trabajo me motiva a escribir mucho más.

¡Nos leemos en el epilogo!

Besos desde México. Bella J.


	8. Epílogo

**Engaged for New Year**

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría. Está prohibida la copia parcial o total de esta historia.

Epílogo

I belong to you

 **Marzo.** _ **Tres meses después.**_

— ¿En serio tienes que ir a trabajar? — preguntó Edward, aun desde la comodidad de nuestra cama.

—Sabes que si, alguien tiene que trabajar para pagar los gastos de la boda— comenté, guiñándole un ojo y terminando de vestirme.

El rodó los ojos pero sonrió.

Hace un mes que nos habíamos mudado juntos a una casa nueva, nuestros padres habían sugerido que debíamos casarnos primero, pero nos negamos a hacerlo de esa manera.

Queríamos tener citas antes de casarnos, vivir como una pareja de novios antes de dar el gran paso.

Nos apoyaron después de conversar con los cuatro, con la condición de que fijáramos una fecha para la boda.

— ¡Pero es sábado! Y ya son las diez de la mañana.

—Por lo que ya voy retrasada, por tu culpa señor Masen— comenté divertida.

— ¿Pero valió la pena, no? — cuestionó moviendo las cejas en un movimiento sugestivo.

Me reí. Había despertado con tiempo para irme, pero cuando sintió que me levantaba de la cama, no tardó en rodear mi cintura con sus brazos para hacerme volver. Primero solo me impidió levantarme, pero comenzó a repartir besos por mi cuello que nos llevaron a otra cosa en cuestión de segundos.

Entonces se me hizo tarde.

Había avisado a Jessica antes de darme una ducha que iba a llegar tarde, así que no me preocupaba mucho, pero tenía algunos pendientes que quería terminar antes de que terminara el día, así que debía irme.

—Absolutamente— contesté, inclinándome para dejar un beso en sus labios.

Iba a jalarme de nuevo, pero lo detuve.

—Debo irme, y tú tienes que levantarte, le prometí a tu madre que te enviaría con ella antes del mediodía y que yo llegaría por la tarde— le recordé.

Hizo un mohín y se tapó la cara con mi almohada.

Una cosa que había aprendido de Edward desde que nos mudamos juntos, era que durante los días laborales (de lunes a viernes en su caso) era todo un madrugador, pero los días de descanso le costaba mucho despegarse de la cama.

Yo era todo lo contrario a él. Yo diariamente necesitaba levantarme temprano, sino sentía que el día no me duraba nada. Había cedido una hora los domingos que no tenía que ir a trabajar pero los demás días tenía que levantarme temprano.

—Cinco minutos más— pidió, cual niño pequeño.

Me reí y lo dejé ser, mientras terminaba de arreglarme.

* * *

— ¿Ya estas con tu mamá? — le pregunté por teléfono, una hora más tarde desde mi oficina, inmediatamente escuché que contestó mi llamada.

— _Hola cariño, Edward llegó hace una hora, iba a ayudarme a preparar la parrilla afuera, pero solamente la puso donde le dije y se quedó dormido en una de las tumbonas junto a la piscina_ — dijo la voz de Eleonor Masen del otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Oh! Eleonor, hola, ¿De verdad que se quedó dormido? — pregunté extrañada.

— _No sé cuánto tiempo lleva ahí pero se ve tan lindo que no quise despertarlo, Lizzie llegó hace unos minutos y no ha parado de sacarle fotos y reírse_ — contestó divertida.

Me reí también.

—Debe ser porque ayer se quedó hasta tarde leyendo unos documentos del laboratorio— informé, recordando que ayer no me dejaba dormir.

— _Debe ser eso entonces, ¿Vendrán tus padres, verdad? ¿Las chicas confirmaron?_ — preguntó.

Eleonor nos había invitado a comer por la tarde, para poder seguir hablando de los preparativos de la boda, como Lizzie era oficialmente nuestra madrina y mis amigas las damas de honor, estábamos organizando todo entre mujeres.

—Las tres confirmaron, mis padres también estarán allá con Jasper— confirmé.

—Entonces te dejo ¡Nos vemos al rato querida! — dijo, cortando la llamada.

Sonreí, creo que las más emocionadas con la boda y los planes eran nuestras madres. Eleonor me mandaba mensajes con fotografías de pasteles o mantelería cada dos por tres, y mi madre no dejaba de enviarme sugerencias de vestidos de novia.

En cuanto colgué, Jessica me llamó por el intercomunicador.

—Jefa, la busca el Señor Cullen— informó.

— ¿Mi padre? — le pregunté extrañada.

Enseguida se abrió la puerta de mi oficina, dando paso no a mi padre, pero si a mi abuelo. Lo observé igual de extrañada con su presencia en la oficina. Pues desde que me había cedido el control de todo en año nuevo, no había vuelto por aquí.

—Abuelo— dije, poniéndome de pie para saludarlo.

—No me veas tan sorprendida ¿Qué un abuelo no puede visitar a su nieta, cielito? — cuestionó saludándome.

Lo invité a sentarse en la sala con el ceño fruncido. El _cielito_ estaba de vuelta.

— ¿Gusta algo de tomar, señor Cullen? — preguntó Jessica desde la puerta.

—No gracias, señorita Stanley, mi visita será corta— contestó el abuelo, tomando asiento en un sofá.

—Permiso.

Asintió Jessica, saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — pregunté preocupada y con el ceño fruncido.

—He estado pensando… y esta vez hasta tu abuela está de acuerdo conmigo— comentó y solo causó que frunciera más el ceño, para este punto, estoy casi segura que ya no hay separación entre mis cejas —Bueno… Emmett está muy enamorado de Rosalie y sé que quiere proponerle matrimonio pronto, espero que sus hijos no sean tan materialistas como Rosalie y tengan un poco más de cerebro que Emmett, René ya se encargó de que Benjamín tuviera una novia también, Tia es linda, pero es demasiado ingenua y se deja llevar por todo lo que dice René…

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo eso, abuelo? — pregunté, pues no entendía nada.

El abuelo suspiró.

—Necesito bisnietos, cielito, y quiero que el primero me lo des tu— soltó.

Lo miré con los ojos como platos. ¿En serio ahora quería que tuviera hijos… a la de ya?

—No me veas así, todo esto tiene un por qué— comentó, algo avergonzado.

Era la primera vez que veía a Eleazar Cullen avergonzado y con las mejillas levemente rosadas.

— ¿Y serías tan amable de explicarme? Porque no le encuentro ni pies ni cabeza a lo que estas pidiendo, sí, queremos tener hijos con Edward, pero… no creo que sea el mejor momento, estamos conviviendo como pareja en este momento y la boda está fijada para Noviembre— expliqué.

—Pero no podemos dejar el futuro de los Cullen en manos de un niño criado con la influencia de René ¿Te imaginas? ¡Llevaría la empresa a la ruina! ¿Y cómo quedaría nuestro apellido con un niño o niña al que se le ha hecho creer que merece todo solo por ser el primogénito?

—Sé que mis primos no son los mejores imponiendo lo que quieren y que tía René influye demasiado en sus vidas, pero no podemos adelantarnos tanto… tal vez las chicas en su momento le pondrán un alto a la tía…

— ¿Así como es René? — cuestionó.

—Aun así, que se casen no quiere decir que tengan hijos tan pronto, y no creo que se casen antes que Edward y yo. No tienes por qué preocuparte por anticipado.

—René soltó un comentario con tu abuela de que planea casar a Emmett antes que termine la primavera y Rachel está haciendo todo lo que puede porque Jacob se case con Leah, la chica que conoció en la fiesta de año nuevo, sabes que aunque Jacob no puede heredar, un hijo suyo si podría porque aun tendría sangre Cullen, y no es como si Jacob no quisiera alardear de que un hijo suyo heredara esto y la firma de su padre. Tus tías están tramando algo, lo sospecho desde que descubrí que Tia es sobrina de William.

Lo miré ceñuda.

—Por favor, cielito— pidió.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que Edward y yo criaríamos a un mejor heredero? — cuestioné.

—Porque tu padre te educó bien, porque conozco a los Masen, son buenas personas, que tienen los pies bien puestos en la tierra y han hecho a sus hijos de la misma manera, sé que un niño o niña tuyo y de Edward sería el perfecto heredero y digno de llevar y continuar el legado Cullen.

—No voy a embarazarme solo para proteger el legado, ¿Qué pasa si mi hijo o hija no quiere tomar mi puesto?

—Por eso tienes que apresurarte… y tener al menos dos… así si el primero no quiere el puesto, puede cederlo a su hermano o hermana y seguiría siendo mayor que los hijos de tus primos.

— ¡Abuelo! — contesté ofendida —No soy una incubadora.

—Sé que no, cielito… y como no puedo presionar como con lo de encontrar un marido… te pido que lo pienses, por el bien de la familia y la satisfacción que le darás a este viejo de que su primer bisnieto sea tu hijo.

Lo observé levantarse con el ceño fruncido.

—Piénsalo y si aceptas… espero que pronto nos den la buena noticia— dijo, tomando el pomo de la puerta.

Asentí, aceptando pensar en lo que había dicho. Entonces él se fue.

* * *

— ¡Cuñada! — me saludó Lizzie, abrazándome en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Era la última en llegar si había contado bien la cantidad de autos que estaban afuera.

— ¡Cuanta efusividad…! ¿Qué quieres esta vez? — pregunté.

— ¿No puedo solo estar feliz de verte? — preguntó, haciéndose la ofendida.

La observé arqueando una ceja.

—Bien… quiero un diseño para las damas de honor… pero a Victoria y Alice no les gusta, pero les he dicho que es tu boda y si tú quieres que vallan de rosa chillón, irán de rosa chillón ¿Puedes verlo y decirles que te encanta? — preguntó, colocando sus manos en forma de plegaria.

—No es rosa chillón ¿Cierto? — pregunté divertida.

Al igual que el cielito de mi abuelo, Lizzie siempre que quería algo últimamente, llegaba a mi más efusiva que de costumbre.

— ¡No! — respondió ofendida —es simplemente precioso, como dijeron que querían una boda por la tarde, encontré un vestido en un tono lavanda que les quedaría excelente a las tres.

—Aún no ha dejado sus cosas y tú ya la estas acosando, Elizabeth— dijo la voz de Edward.

Lizzie hizo un mohín.

—No la acosaría, si tú me hubieras ayudado cuando te lo pedí— le contestó.

—No sé nada sobre vestidos para damas, Liz —repuso Edward, tomando mi bolso de mis manos y dándome un rápido beso en los labios — ¿Cómo podría haberte ayudado?

—Podías haber dicho que a ti te gustaba el diseño— contestó ella.

— ¿Podemos ir a comer? Me muero de hambre— mencioné.

— ¡Si! ¡Vallamos y te mostraré el diseño frente a ellas para que lo apruebes! — contestó, tomando mi mano y llevándome con ella por los pasillos de la casa Masen.

En el jardín ya estaban casi todos como lo supuse, John estaba junto a la parrilla, con un delantal puesto y mi padre estaba ayudándole a sostener charolas donde estaban acomodando la comida.

— ¡Llegó Bella! — anunció Lizzie en cuanto cruzamos la puerta que daba al jardín.

Edward venía detrás de nosotras y sonrió en cuanto escuchó el grito de su hermana.

— ¡Hola, cariño! ¿Cómo te fue en la oficina? — preguntó mi madre, sin despegar los ojos de la ensalada que estaba revolviendo.

—Hola mamá, me fue… bien— contesté, un poco insegura al recordar la conversación con mi abuelo.

Al escuchar mi tono, me dirigió una mirada. Ella era quien estaba más cerca de la puerta, preparando ensaladas y aderezos por lo que veía.

—Bien mami, me fue muy bien— contesté, un poco más segura.

Rápidamente dejé un beso en su mejilla y tomando la mano de Edward, me dispuse a saludar al resto de los presentes. Las chicas discutían con Lizzie porque el vestido que ella proponía era suelto desde la cintura y Victoria y Alice querían uno más pegado a su silueta. Lottie estaba de acuerdo con el vestido, así que trataba de mediar entre ellas.

—Mira Bella, es precioso, y las tres, se verían mejor que hermosas en el— dijo Lizzie, mostrándome en su iPad una imagen del vestido.

No podía negar que era bonito, pero no veía a Victoria en un modelo como eso.

—Es lindo, pero yo había pensado que cada dama podía elegir el diseño que más le gustara y solamente se acordara un color— comenté.

— ¡Perfecto! — dijo Victoria, sonriendo.

—Yo puedo usar ese, realmente me agradó el diseño— comentó Charlotte encogiéndose de hombros, pero feliz por la decisión.

— ¡Podré usar el strapless que quiero! — dijo Alice sonriente. Jasper quien estaba a su lado, sonrió por la efusividad de su novia y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Bien, ¿Será color lavanda el tema en general entonces? — preguntó Lizzie.

—Realmente estaba pensando en utilizar color vino, aunque las damas me gustaría que fueran en color rojo un poco obscuro, sin llegar al tono que ocuparemos para el resto de la decoración— comenté.

—Buena idea— aceptó Lizzie, cambiando de aplicación y anotando lo que dije.

—Creo que serías una muy buena Wedding Planner hermana— dijo Edward.

—Puedo planear de manera excelente cualquier evento hermanito, recuérdalo para el futuro— le contestó, guiñándole un ojo.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta— comentó Edward sonriendo.

Las dejamos a las cuatro viendo más diseños para los vestidos, con Jasper acompañándolas. Eleonor se encontraba con su marido y mi padre, acomodando platos y vasos en una mesa para que más tarde pudiéramos tomar la comida.

—Hola, cariño— dijo mi padre a modo de saludo, pues tenía las manos ocupadas.

— ¡Bella! — saludó Eleonor, dejando los platos para darme un abrazo.

—Hola de nuevo— sonreí — ¿Puedo ayudar con algo? — pregunté cuando me soltó.

Eleonor sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Hola y gracias por el ofrecimiento Bella, pero estamos bien por aquí tal vez tu madre quiera algo de ayuda con las ensaladas— contestó John con una sonrisa.

Sonreí y asentí.

—Pronto comeremos, así que mejor lávense las manos, díganle lo mismo a las chicas y Jasper— indicó Eleonor.

—Lo haremos mamá— contestó Edward.

Edward me llevó de la mano de regreso a la casa. Fuimos a la cocina para lavarnos las manos y detuve a Edward antes de que saliéramos de nuevo.

— ¿Y tu hermano? — le pregunté, pues James era el único que faltaba.

—Dijo que no podría venir, anda tras una chica y creo que la invitó a salir— comentó con una sonrisa.

Asentí — ¿Ya decidiste quién será tu padrino? — pregunté.

—Creo que se lo pediré a Jasper, mi hermana es tu madrina, entonces tu hermano será mi padrino, tal vez con eso reduzcan las miradas raras cuando nos ve juntos— comentó divertido.

— ¿Enserio harías eso? — pregunté sorprendida — Y Jasper solo está celoso.

—Jasper es un buen hombre, y te quiere mucho, de no ser porque es más joven que mi hermana y él ya tiene a Alice, creo que me agradaría que Liz se fijara en él, quiero que tome parte en esto, creo que le agradaría— explicó

—De acuerdo— acepté — Y… ¿Cómo está eso de que te quedaste dormido? — le pregunté divertida, una vez estuvimos dentro de la casa.

— ¿A qué hora te contó mamá? ¿O lo hizo Elizabeth? — preguntó confundido.

—Te llamé, contestó tu mamá y me lo dijo— expliqué.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Tenía sueño, me dormí tarde y desperté temprano gracias a ti— me culpó.

—No fue culpa mía, yo quería dejarte dormir un rato más pero tu solito despertaste, pero ¿Te sientes bien? — pregunté, tocando su rostro, pues tenía ojeras y lucía cansado aun.

—Solo tengo algo de sueño— le quitó importancia, dándome un beso.

—Bien, pero hoy nos iremos a dormir temprano.

— ¿Iremos mañana a ver el lugar para la recepción? — preguntó.

—Sí, tenemos cita en dos lugares, pero no son sino hasta después de las once, así que podrás descansar.

Edward sonrió y volvió a besarme, esta vez por más tiempo.

— ¡No quiero ver tu intercambio de babas con mi hermana, Edward! — dijo Jasper.

Nos separamos para observar a Jasper y Alice viniendo por el pasillo.

— ¿Y yo si tengo que ver como besas a Alice? — cuestioné.

—Es diferente…— dijo, frunciendo el ceño, y Alice le dio un codazo.

—Solo venimos a lavarnos las manos— dijo Alice.

—Los esperamos afuera— dijo Edward.

Ambos fuimos de la mano al jardín, donde nuestros padres inmediatamente nos ofrecieron la comida que prepararon. Pronto todos estuvimos reunidos alrededor de la mesa, disfrutando de un sábado familiar, entre pláticas de la boda y pequeñas discusiones por desacuerdos entre mis damas de honor y mi madrina.

Al final de la comida, Edward le preguntó a Jasper sobre ser su padrino. Puedo jurar que vi salir estrellas de los ojos de mi hermano, quien aceptó inmediatamente.

* * *

 **Abril.**

El cumpleaños de Lizzie era al día siguiente, por lo cual los preparativos de la boda se pausaron hasta que pasara el evento. No iba a ser la gran cosa porque ella quería dejar la gran fiesta para sus treinta. Pero las Masen no se tomaban un evento a la ligera, pues aunque solo iba a estar presente la familia, ellas habían planeado cada pequeño detalle como si se tratase de una gran fiesta.

Edward y yo ya teníamos su regalo, decidimos comprar cada quien una cosa, pero que hiciera juego, entonces él le compró una laptop más ligera que la que tenía actualmente y cargaba a todas partes. Yo le compré un bolso/maletín donde podía meter la computadora y aun así tenía espacio para documentos o cualquier otra cosa que quisiera meter y que no resultaba estorboso.

— ¿Edward? — pregunté cuando entré a la casa.

Era sábado y venia llegando de trabajar y como vi su auto afuera, sabía que ya había llegado, pero me preocupó el verlo mal estacionado y con las llaves puestas.

No recibí respuesta alguna.

Preocupada, dejé mi maletín y las llaves en la mesa que teníamos en el recibidor. Subí las escaleras hacia nuestra habitación, pensando que estaría ahí y no me había escuchado llegar, pero cuando entré no lo encontré. Busqué en el baño y en el vestidor pero Edward no estaba en ninguno de estos lugares.

Busqué en las otras recamaras de la segunda planta sin éxito, así que bajé de nuevo las escaleras. Preocupada me dirigí al estudio, pero tampoco se encontraba ahí. Y para este punto estaba considerando llamar a la policía y a nuestros padres.

Estaba a punto de irme a la cocina por el teléfono cuando escuché un ronquido proveniente de la sala.

Caminé hasta ahí de manera silenciosa y me preocupó lo que encontré. Edward estaba hecho ovillo en uno de los sofás, dormía con el ceño fruncido.

Un poco aliviada suspiré. Le puse encima la cobija que dejábamos siempre sobre el respaldo de los sofás y lo dejé dormir un poco más.

Salí a acomodar su auto en el garaje y después entré para preparar la cena.

Justo en ese momento sonó mi celular con un mensaje, lo callé de inmediato esperando que no despertara a Edward, pues últimamente se veía muy cansado.

Afortunadamente no se despertó, así que me fui a la cocina a leer el mensaje y prepararnos algo de comer. El mensaje era de mi tía René avisándome que habría una fiesta en su casa el fin de semana y que Edward y yo estábamos invitados. Le envié un gracias diciendo también que ahí estaríamos. Me sorprendió que me enviara ella el mensaje, pues desde año nuevo que ya no me trata tan amable. Lo dejé pasar y volví a lo mio.

Antes de ponerme a cocinar, puse el teléfono en modo vibrar, para que no volviera a sonar. Me puse el delantal y después de lavarme las manos, comencé con la preparación de nuestra comida.

Una hora más tarde y ya con la mesa puesta, fui a despertar a Edward.

— ¿Edward? — lo llamé cuando estuve en cuclillas frente a él.

—Mmhhh— protestó y siguió durmiendo.

Le di un beso y volví a llamarlo. —Edward, es hora de comer.

Entreabrió los ojos y sonrió un poco, pero en un segundo hizo una mueca de desagrado y se levantó corriendo, dirigiéndose inmediatamente al pequeño baño junto al estudio.

Fui corriendo tras él, preocupada por su reacción. En el baño me encontré con la puerta cerrada y el sonido de él vomitando.

— ¿Edward?— pregunté aún más preocupada, tocando la puerta.

—Salgo en un minuto— dijo, cuando –supongo yo- terminó de vomitar.

Resignada lo esperé en el pasillo, recargada contra la pared y de brazos cruzados. Un par de minutos después abrió la puerta y enredé mis brazos alrededor de su torso.

— ¿Qué tienes? — le pregunté.

—No es nada…

—Pero si acabas de vomitar, Edward, eso no es _nada._

—No pasa seguido…

— ¿Cómo que no pasa seguido? ¿Ya antes habías vomitado? — cuestioné.

—Un par de veces, seguro comí algo que estaba mal hecho— le quitó importancia.

Lo miré mal.

—Comeremos y después te llevaré al hospital.

—No necesito ir al hospital, estaré bien.

—Hace días que te duermes por todos lados, y ahora me dices que has vomitado. Necesitas ver a un doctor.

—Bien— dijo resignado.

Eso me preocupó aún más, Edward no era de los que cedían tan fácil, realmente debía sentirse mal.

Cuando lo llevé a la cocina, volvió a poner una mueca de asco y salió corriendo hacia el jardín.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunté confundida.

—Algo huele mal ahí dentro— contestó, tomando respiraciones para calmarse.

—Debe ser el pescado, abrí la ventana pero seguro no se ha ventilado lo suficiente— comenté, aunque yo no percibí tanto el olor y no era tan desagradable para causar asco.

— ¿Podemos comer aquí afuera? — preguntó, viéndose verde al solo mencionar el pescado.

—Sí, quédate aquí, traeré las cosas.

Edward se sentó en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa que teníamos en el jardín.

Entré rápidamente y puse nuestros platos y demás cosas en una charola, decidí dejar el pescado que había freído y de momento solo llevar la sopa de verduras.

—Hice sopa de verdura y pescado frito, pero puedo prepararte algo mas— comenté recordado su asco por el pescado.

—Creo que solo tomaré la sopa, tú puedes comer tu pescado— dijo, pero se veía pálido.

—Come la sopa— le dije preocupada y dejé el plato frente a él —en cuanto terminemos esto iremos al hospital, le diré a mi papá que necesitas una consulta y seguro nos encontrará un espacio con algún doctor.

Edward asintió y comenzó a comer mientras yo sacaba mi teléfono e informaba a mi padre de nuestra visita al hospital.

* * *

De regreso de nuestro paseo por el hospital, veníamos en silencio en el auto, procesando lo que nos habían dicho. Yo venía conduciendo, porque Edward estaba un poco peor que yo con la noticia.

— ¿Es… es posible que…? — dijo Edward.

—Por lo que me ha contado mamá, sí que lo es, le sorprendía que no le hubiera pasado a ella— contesté.

—Dos…

—No estás pensando en huir ¿Verdad? — pregunté preocupada

—No… para nada… es solo que… dos— dijo, con el indicio de una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, da un poco de miedo ¿No? — contesté haciendo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

—Podemos… ¿Podemos decirles mañana? — preguntó emocionado.

Sonreí.

—A Lizzie le va a dar algo cuando lo sepa.

—Es bueno entonces que tus padres estarán presentes— bromeó.

* * *

— Hola mamá— saludó Edward cuando su madre nos abrió la puerta.

—Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás? Carlisle nos comentaba que fueron ayer al hospital porque te sentías mal — preguntó, abrazándolo.

—Ya estoy bien mamá.

—Bueno… Hola Bella, espero que no te haya dado muchos problemas ayer, es muy necio cuando está enfermo— comentó Eleonor dándome un abrazo.

—Pues no se portó tan mal— bromé, haciendo bufar a Edward.

—Pasen, Lizzie está esperando, faltan Jasper, Alice y James, quien supuestamente iba a traer a una chica— comentó emocionada.

—Entonces eso va enserio— dijo Edward sorprendido.

Los tres entramos a la casa y Eleonor nos llevó hasta el comedor, donde ya estaban casi todos los presentes, Edward y su madre comentaban que tal vez podría haber encontrado a la indicada, si iba a presentarla con su familia en el cumpleaños de su hermana.

— ¡Bella! — chilló Lizzie al vernos.

Caminé hacia donde se encontraba y la abrace.

—Feliz cumpleaños Lizzie— la felicité.

— ¡Qué bueno que ya estás aquí! James dijo que iba a traer a una chica, y quiero que estés cerca de mí para que me ayudes a evaluarla— ordenó.

—Si hermana, feliz cumpleaños, yo también te quiero— dijo Edward, cuando Lizzie no le dirigió ni una mirada.

—No te enojes Edward, Bella es casi mi hermana ahora, y nunca había tenido una, así que no protestes— sentenció, abrazándolo.

Ambos le entregamos nuestros obsequios y saludamos al resto de los presentes, Alice y Jasper llegaron poco después de nosotros, así que solo faltaba James y su misteriosa acompañante.

—Yo voy— dijo John unos minutos después, cuando tocaron el timbre.

Tardó unos minutos en volver y cuando lo hizo, James venía con él, de la mano de… Ángela. Mi asistente.

Nunca la había visto tan nerviosa como ahora, pues sostenía la mano de James como si la vida se le fuera en ello y estaba levemente escondida tras él.

—Hola familia, les presento a Ángela McAllister, mi novia— dijo James con una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes— saludó Ángela, de manera tímida.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al verla de la mano de James y ser presentada como su novia. No por que fueran elitistas y no quisieran a una secretaria como novia de James, sino porque la mayoría de los presentes la conocían de antes y nos sorprendió que ella fuera la misteriosa chica de James.

—Hola Ángela, perdónanos, estamos un poco sorprendidos, pero eres más que bienvenida en esta casa— dijo Eleonor, saliendo del shock antes que el resto.

Eleonor le sonrió y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, Ángela sonrió un poco más tranquila pero después de que saludó a Eleonor, posó su mirada preocupada en mí. Yo le sonreí, para quitarle los pensamientos que seguro pasaban por su cabeza.

La pareja saludó primero a Lizzie, diciéndole que había temido pensando en la mujer que su hermano traería a la casa, pero que después de saber que era ella, estaba feliz por ambos.

—Hermano, Bella, les presento a Ángela— dijo James, acercándose a nosotros con Ángela de su brazo.

—Señorita Cullen, señor Masen— nos saludó Ángela.

— ¿Los conocías? — preguntó James, desconcertado por su manera tan formal de saludarnos.

—Ángela es mi asistente, James— aclaré — y Ángela, estoy segura que hablo por ambos, puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres, no estamos en el trabajo— le dije, guiñándole un ojo a Angie.

Edward a mi lado sonrió dándome la razón y Ángela asintió con una sonrisa, un poco más tranquila.

—Entonces… Si hubiera ido aunque sea a una de las juntas que tenías con mi padre… ¿Pude haberla conocido antes? — reflexionó James, un poco aturdido.

—Yo te dije muchas veces que vinieras conmigo y Bella a comer, nunca quisiste ir y casi siempre la buscaba en su oficina— comentó Edward.

—Creo que te haré más caso desde ahora, hermanito— dijo James.

Ambos hermanos rieron, causando que nosotras también lo hiciéramos.

—Entonces… ¿No hay problema con que salga con su cuñado?

—No Angie— contesté sonriendo —sé que en la oficina hago que me traten de Señorita Cullen, pero no soy tan snob como para imponerme entre ustedes, mientras James te quiera y tú lo quieras a él, eres bienvenida, además, sus padres ya te aceptaron, no veo por qué no lo haría yo— aclaré.

— ¿Es por ello que no querías venir? — preguntó James confundido.

—Solo… no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar— contestó, un poco avergonzada.

Los cuatro seguimos platicando mientras el resto hacía lo propio alrededor del comedor. Para la hora de comer, Edward respiró cuando no trajeron nada con pescado y pudo comer de manera normal. Comimos entre risas recuerdos de la niñez de Elizabeth cortesía de sus padres y después de terminar, Lizzie cortó el pastel.

Cada quien con su rebanada en mano, fuimos a la sala para que ella abriera sus regalos. Después de eso, vinieron las preguntas que habían tardado en llegar.

—Entonces ¿Qué te dijo el doctor, Edward? — preguntó mi padre de repente.

Todos dejaron sus conversaciones y de inmediato pusieron su atención en nosotros. Edward me dio una mirada y yo asentí, tomando su mano.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no respondes, Edward? — cuestionó Eleonor preocupada.

—No es nada mamá, mi malestar lo causa Bella, pero de una u otra manera ambos tenemos la culpa— contestó.

— ¡Oh por dios! —dijo mi madre, sorprendiendo a todos — ¡Van a tener un bebé!

—No solo uno…— dijo Edward, pero el grito de Lizzie lo interrumpió.

Inmediatamente dejó su plato en la mesa de centro y corrió a abrazarnos.

— ¡Olviden el bolso y la computadora! ¡Este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños! — dijo, demasiado emocionada.

Nosotros sonreímos y el resto salió del shock y comenzaron a felicitarnos uno por uno, todos estaban felices con la noticia, aunque mis amigas estaban haciendo mohines, cuestionando que Elizabeth siempre se quedaba con la mejor parte.

Mi hermano y Alice nos felicitaron también, y juro que vi lágrimas saliendo de los ojos de mi hermanito.

— ¡Por dios! ¡Entonces tienen que casarse lo más pronto posible! — dijo Eleonor de repente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—No tenemos que adelantar la boda…— comenzó a decir Edward pero su madre lo interrumpió.

— ¡Claro que sí! Nadie en nuestra familia ha nacido fuera del matrimonio, su bebé no será el primero— sentenció Eleonor.

—Bebés, mamá, tendremos mellizos— aclaró Edward, pues al parecer la interrupción de Lizzie no los dejó escuchar lo que él decía.

— ¡Con mayor razón! Yo apoyo a Eleonor, deben casarse y pronto, siendo dos se notará más rápido— apoyó mi madre.

—Pero…— iba a intervenir.

—Nada de peros, tendremos todo listo en menos de un mes, no será la misma fiesta que estábamos planeando, pero lo importante es que se casen por esos dos niños— dijo mi padre para mi sorpresa, siendo apoyado por John.

—Nietos, Carlisle ¿Te imaginas? — dijo John, palmeando la espalda de mi padre.

Entonces cada quien se concentró en su plática, papá y John hablaban con Jasper y James sobre nuestros hijos, mientras que nuestras madres estaban con Lizzie y las chicas hablando de planes, incluso involucraron a Ángela dado que ella sabía mi agenda.

Nosotros fuimos ignorados, aunque lo que estaban planeando era nuestra boda.

De modo que después de una hora de ser ignorados, salimos de la casa y ninguno se dio cuenta.

Ya entrada la noche, el teléfono de Edward nos despertó.

— ¿Mamá? — contestó, esperando que hablaran desde el otro lado de la línea —Estamos en nuestra casa desde hace un buen rato ya, ¿Apenas se dieron cuenta? — preguntó divertido —Nos ignoraron durante una hora y ambos queríamos dormir, por eso… — supongo que su madre le dijo algo, porque se quedó callado por unos segundos —bien, si… le diré. Hasta mañana mamá.

Colgó el teléfono y después de dejarlo en su mesa de noche, volvió a abrazarme.

—Recién se dieron cuenta que no estamos en la casa— explicó.

—Pero es muy tarde ya ¿Cómo no lo notaron antes?

—Son las dos de la mañana, y mi madre dijo que se dio cuenta cuando te preguntó si aun mantenías tu taya porque no les dijimos de cuanto estas y tú no contestaste— comentó riendo —fue cuando comenzaron a buscarnos.

Me reí.

—Bueno, valla que la noticia les afectó, ni siquiera me dejaron contarles cómo te desmayaste cuando nos dijeron que eran dos— le dije divertida.

—Y no les contarás, déjalos que sigan planeando nuestra boda.

— ¿Realmente vamos a casarnos en menos de un mes? — pregunté con un poco de miedo.

— ¿No quieres hacerlo? — preguntó, separándose un poco de mi para verme a los ojos.

—Sí, pero ¿No es muy pronto?

—También era pronto para que nuestros bebés aparecieran en nuestras vidas, pero por algo pasan las cosas ¿No?

Yo asentí, dándole la razón.

—Ahora vamos a dormir, o mañana voy a quedarme dormido frente al microscopio o la computadora— comentó y yo me reí, pues al pobre le estaba tocando pasar por los síntomas.

—Te amo, Edward.

—Y yo los amo más— contestó, pegándome más a su pecho.

* * *

El fin de semana siguiente, toda la familia Cullen y al menos una centena más de invitados se reunieron en la casa de mis tíos Charles y René. Nadie sabía el motivo de la reunión, hasta que después de la cena, los dueños de la casa subieron acompañados de mis tíos Rachel y William, los primeros subieron con Emmett del brazo de Rosalie y los segundos con Jacob del brazo de Leah.

—Familia, queridos amigos, los hemos reunido hoy porque tenemos excelentes noticias y ambas familias queríamos compartirlas en un día que será doblemente especial— dijo René.

Todos estaban expectantes, a la espera de las noticias. Aunque yo tenía una idea de lo que iban a anunciar, tal como el abuelo, quien rodó los ojos ante la fiesta que estaban haciendo para anunciarlo y me envió una mirada de _te lo dije_.

—Primero, nuestros hijos han decidido dar un paso más en sus vidas y van a casarse con sus novias— soltó tía Rachel, visiblemente emocionada por dar la noticia.

Las parejas sonrieron ante eso y las mujeres no tardaron en mostrar a los invitados sus sortijas de compromiso. En este momento odiaba estar usando mi anillo en otro dedo para no levantar sospechas.

—Y en segundo lugar, ¡Dos pequeños llegarán este año a la familia para llenarnos de alegría! ¡Viene en camino la nueva generación Cullen! — chilló René, feliz.

Eso realmente no lo esperaba, y mi abuelo tampoco por la cara que puso. Yo intenté mantenerme normal y mostrar una sonrisa ante los demás, pues inmediatamente lo anunciaron, sentí las miradas de mis tías puestas en Edward y en mí, como si hubiéramos estado en un concurso y ellas hubieran ganado.

Pero no dejé que sus miradas me afectasen y sonreí, animando a Edward a hacer lo mismo.

Cuando vi a las parejas, solo Jacob, Leah y Emmett parecían emocionados por dar la noticia, mientras que Rosalie mostraba una mueca de desagrado.

Todos bajaron del escenario improvisado que habían montado para la ocasión y sus invitados inmediatamente felicitaron a los novios y a los futuros abuelos. Y antes que se reunieran con nosotros, mi abuelo se acercó a mí, aprovechando que la abuela estaba platicando con una de sus amigas.

—Bueno ahí terminó mi esperanza, creo que tendré que intervenir en el cuidado de ese par de niños, más de lo que me hubiera gustado— comentó, un poco cabizbajo.

— ¿Por qué, abuelo? Si viene una nueva generación de Cullen, deberías estar feliz y ya sabes lo que dicen, la esperanza es lo último que debe morir— comenté, esperando que lo entendiera.

—Sí, pero el primero no será…— rebatió, pero hizo una pausa —espera, ¿Estás diciendo que…?— preguntó con los ojos como platos.

Edward, quien estaba junto a mí, le sonrió y pasó un brazo por mi cintura, posándola en mi vientre como si fuera un movimiento casual, pero que no pasó desapercibido para el abuelo.

— ¡Oh por dios! — dijo emocionado —¿Cuándo?

—Noviembre— contestó Edward, haciéndonos una seña, indicando que venía alguien, y disimuladamente movió su mano de mi vientre a mi espalda

— ¿Estas feliz papá? — preguntó tía Rachel, acercándose con tío Charles y su esposa.

— ¡Pero claro que sí! ¡Seré bisabuelo! — contestó, realmente emocionado.

Eso pareció complacer a mis tías. Mi tío sonrió observando la felicidad de su padre.

— ¿Y tú, Bella? ¿No estas feliz por nuestros hijos? — preguntó tía René.

— ¡Claro que sí, tía! ¡Viene una nueva generación Cullen! — contesté con sinceridad.

—Ella sonrió, aunque claramente no esperaba que se lo dijera con tal sinceridad.

—Iremos a ver a los muchachos, deben estar abrumados— intervino tío Charles, llevándose a mis tías — nos vemos en un rato.

—Abuelo, esos niños no tienen la culpa de las abuelas que tienen, creo que…— comencé cuando se habían ido, pero el abuelo me interrumpió.

—Lo sé, Bella, créeme que lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar que con ellas como abuelas, y los padres sin decir nada cuando ellas se imponen… pobres niños.

Edward y yo compartimos una mirada y negamos, sabíamos que el abuelo tenía razón, pero no podía evitar pensar en que los niños también podían ser diferentes a como lo eran sus padres y abuelas.

* * *

Una semana después de la fiesta en casa de mis tíos, mi madre y Eleonor enviaron las invitaciones de boda. Yo sugerí que por el anuncio reciente, al menos a ellos les enviaran las invitaciones después, pero se negaron de manera contundente.

Y dos semanas después de enviadas las invitaciones, una preciosa tarde de Mayo, Edward y yo dijimos nuestros botos frente a nuestra familia y amigos.

Entre Eleonor, Lizzie, mi madre y mis amigas habían hecho lo imposible, posible.

En menos de un mes como lo habían prometido, entre todas habían organizado una boda por todo lo alto, ellas siempre dejaron que entre Edward y yo tomáramos las decisiones sobre qué y cómo queríamos que se celebrara nuestra boda, pero sin duda alguna, ellas eran las que se llevaban todo el mérito de la hermosa celebración, que a fin de cuentas y por petición del abuelo Cullen, se celebró en el jardín de la amplia mansión que él poseía.

Por supuesto que mis tías, en especial la tía Rachel, nos habían juzgado diciendo que estábamos casándonos tan pronto solamente porque Emmett y Jacob habían anunciado su matrimonio y paternidad, que de no ser por el anuncio que hicieron nosotros no estaríamos casándonos tan pronto.

Y aunque algunos de nuestros invitados tenían un pensamiento similar al de mis tías, nosotros decidimos no dar ninguna explicación.

No quería aprovecharme de esta manera del poder y el puesto que me había cedido recientemente mi abuelo, pero dejé en claro que a los únicos que tenía que dar explicaciones era a mis padres y a mis abuelos. A nadie más.

El resultado de ese altercado fue tener a mis tías enojadas durante nuestra ceremonia, pero nada de eso importó cuando el juez por fin nos declaró marido y mujer, en ese momento ni mis tías, o cualquier miembro de la familia importó más que Edward.

Él se había convertido en mi todo.

— ¿En qué piensa señora Cullen? — me preguntó Edward.

Envolviendo sus brazos a mí alrededor y acariciando la pequeña pero ya visible protuberancia que sobresalía de mi vientre.

Habíamos llegado a las playas de Barbados apenas hace unas horas, era nuestro regalo de bodas por parte de mi abuelo y tío Amun, pero como era Edward quien estaba sufriendo la mayoría de los malestares del embarazo, lo dejé dormir en cuanto llegamos, pues lucía como si de un momento a otro fuera a quedarse dormido.

— ¿Qué crees que hagan mis tías cuando descubran la razón de que adelantáramos una boda de la que ellas no sabían nada? — le pregunté, colocando mis manos sobre las suyas.

Sobre nuestros pequeños.

Sentí la vibración proveniente de su pecho, cuando soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Creo que querrán que alguno de sus nietos nazca primero que nuestros niños— comentó aun riendo.

—Tal vez debería regresarles sus acciones…— comenté.

—No quiero sonar materialista o interesado, pero ¿Por qué harías algo como eso?

—Tal vez así podrán quedarse tranquilas durante lo que resta del embarazo— me encogí de hombros.

Entonces me separó de él y me hizo darme vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

—No creo que debas hacerlo, tu abuelo lo dijo, ni tu padre ni tus tíos debería pasar por problemas económicos porque durante mucho tiempo estuvieron recibiendo los beneficios y los alentó a que comenzaran algo por cuenta propia, lo que están haciendo solo lo hacen por codicia.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Cariño, la responsabilidad que tienes ahora sobre tus hombros es muy grande, y sabes que apoyaré todas tus decisiones, aunque siempre voy a darte mi punto de vista antes, pero ¿Realmente crees que Eleazar no se sentiría ofendido si lo primero que haces es contradecir su último mandato a la familia?

Lo medite por un segundo, sabiendo que Edward tenía razón.

—Tienes razón, pero… ¿Tal vez podría hacer otro cambio? ¿Tal vez podríamos cambiar nuestro apellido por Cullen-Masen?

Edward sonrió y dejó un beso rápido en mis labios.

— ¿Aun no lo entiendes verdad? — comentó, acunando mi rostro entre sus manos.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, sin entender a qué se refería.

—Bella, amo a mis padres, ellos me hicieron la persona que soy, pero te pertenezco ahora, creo que siempre estuve destinado a ti— explicó, provocando que derramara algunas lágrimas de felicidad, que él rápidamente atrapó con sus pulgares — Cullen, Masen, Smith, Pérez… realmente no importa para mí el apellido que usemos, lo que más me importa es que permanezcamos juntos para siempre y formemos nuestra propia familia.

Una de sus manos se posó sobre mi vientre, dejando tiernas caricias sobre el lugar que protegía a nuestros pequeños.

—Yo también te pertenezco, Edward, te amo más de lo que pude llegar a imaginar, y no me imagino una vida sin ti o nuestros bebés.

—Entonces deja de pensar en lo que nos espera cuando volvamos, lo enfrentaremos juntos, ahora solo piensa en demostrarme cuánto me amas.

Sonreí ante el guiño sugerente que me lanzó, y poniéndome de puntitas pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé.

Lo besé intentando demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y cuanto habían significado sus palabras para mí, pues aliviaban esa pequeña parte que aún se resistía a creer que esto estuviera ocurriendo, que la persona que era hace algunos meses y quien necesitaba comprometerse para año nuevo, había logrado un final feliz y lleno de amor.

Fin

* * *

Ahora si es el final.

No quiero extenderme con otro discurso de agradecimiento porque creo que sería un poco tedioso, solamente les recordaré cuan agradecida estoy con todos aquellos que comentaron, colocaron esta historia en sus favoritos y la siguieron hasta el final. Para todas las chicas que llegan hasta la nota que siempre pongo al final, hay una sorpresa en el grupo de Facebook que espero les agrade, el link esta en mi biografía.

¡Nos leeremos muy pronto!

Besos desde México. Bella J.


End file.
